The Cullens Come to Hogwarts
by padfoot-prongslet
Summary: A new family has come to Hogwarts. They are pale white and they don't interact with other students until one of them sets their eyes on Hermione, and they both start to fall for each other but how will Ron react  especially when he is Hermione's boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer- i dnt own any of the the characters from twilight the belong to stephenie meyer = [ plus i dnt own any of the harry potter characters they belong to JKR im just borrowing them = ]**_

Ron, Hermione and Harry took their normal seats in the great hall at breakfast this morning. Ron sat next to Hermione and put his hand around her waist. "I wonder who they are?" he said pointing over to a group of students who they have never seen before, they were sat at the end of Gryffindor table, with untouched food on their plates and they all seemed to be talking to each other.

"I don't know probably knew students." Said Hermione. She looked over to them and as she did one of the boys looked her way. He had a look of fury in his eyes and looked away quickly.

"Good morning everybody. Know before we go to our classes we have 5 new students with us now. They are Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They have been selected in Gryffindor house and I would hope you will all give them a warm welcome. Now off you go to your next class." Said Dumbledore

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all got up at the same time and went out of the hall. Before Edward went out he gave another glance at Hermione and left. Hermione didn't know what his problem was and she was just sat there staring at the door.

Ron noticed Hermione staring at something and nudged Harry to get his attention.

"Hermione what are you staring at?" asked Harry.

"Erm... nothing. It doesn't matter." She replied.

"Well come on then we have Snape first and we don't want to be late." Said Harry then they all got up and made their away to the dungeon to Snapes class.

Hermione looked up and saw that Edward Cullen. Snape was even more evil today. He made up a seating plan and sat us were ever he wanted. He put Harry on the little table right in front of his desk probably to make his life hell in class and he put Ron at the back partnered with Dean. "Ok the new student. Cullen sit on the table in the middle." Snape sneered. "Granger go sit next to Cullen NOW."

He gave a look at Ron who was glaring at Snape and Edward. She knew that he was angry that he made Hermione sit with this new kid and not him. But Hermione didn't mind. She felt a bit strange though especially when she got near him and a cool breeze brushed past her hair and he suddenly went rigid and held his nose. She sat down next to him without looking. He started to lean away from her still holding his nose like as if she smelled bad. Hermione draped her hair at the side of her face and looked away from him. She also smelt her hair which smelt like strawberry, her favourite stayed in the same position all lesson and as the bell rang he was up and out of the room before anybody could stand up.

"Hermione hey Hermione over here." Called Ron from the walked over and let Ron kiss her on the cheek. "Hey what did you do to the Cullen guy? He looked like he was in pain. Ha did you put a curse on him?" Ron said.

Harry laughed at him when he said this and looked at Hermione for her turned red, "no I didn't do anything to him I don't know why he is acting so strange."

"Yeah all of them look strange ha they act so weird too especially that Alice." Harry said.

"Hey don't judge them. You hardly know them. "Said Hermione, she didn't know why she suddenly became all defensive of them, she hardly knew them too and by the way Edward was acting towards her she shouldn't be really defending them.

"Ok Hermione calm down I promise I won't say that again," said Harry, "even if it is true" he said in a whisper so only Ron could hear him. He sniggered.

"So what have you got now Herms?" asked Ron, "I've got Divination."

"Well that means I have study of ancient runes." Replied Hermione.

They all went down the corridor and Hermione turned right and Ron and Harry turned left.

"I'll meet you in the great hall ok babes." Said Ron giving Hermione a kiss and a hug.

Harry pretended to make vomiting sounds, Ron hit him on the head and they started to walk up the stairs Harry still laughing while rubbing his waved goodbye and made her way to class.

She sat in her usual seat at the back and got her books out. Edward wasn't in her class but Alice and Jasper were. They kept looking at her, Alice mostly, every time Hermione caught them looking she smiled and looked away.'Weird' Hermione thought. What was so wrong with her that mostly all the Cullen's were looking at her all the time.

Hermione couldn't concentrate properly on her work because every time she closed her eyes she saw Edward. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking of him because she is with Ron but there was something special about him.

The lesson dragged on and finally the bell rang and again the Cullen's were the first to get up and leave. She made her way down to the great hall for lunch and saw the Cullen's and Rosalie, Jasper Hale all sitting together, there plates full but untouched, and again as Hermione walked towards Ron and Harry Edward glanced up at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Hermione look I saved you a seat. Hey Neville has something to tell us about those new kids." Said Ron pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Yeah well as I was saying they aren't related well except from Rosalie and Jasper they are brother and sister. They are all adopted. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen adopted them."

He said."How do you know this?" Said Hermione glancing over at Edward who wasn't looking at her.

"I saw them the other day. They were checking out the school, and I heard them talking to Dumbledore. Dr. Cullen is a muggle doctor. He says he prefers being a muggle doctor than a healer. And Esme she is just a housewife. But they are like all together." Neville carried on saying.

"What does that mean they are all together?" asked Hermione.

Ron and Harry were grinning, and this irritated her.

"Well they are all together, together. You know the blonde one Rosalie well she's with Emmett the big one. They are like a thing." Said Neville.

"Is that even allowed?" said Harry.

"Well they aren't related are they?" Hermione said.

"Yeah I know but they all live together for god sake. It's unnatural." Stated Ron.

"Well anyway the red haired girl she is Alice and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he is pain. Ha and well Edward well he has nobody. Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker. He is so young too can't be older then like 25 or something. "Said Neville.

"Well I think he is a really good guy I mean hardly anyone would just adopt 5 teenagers would they." Said Hermione.

"Yeah if you say so. What is that guy's problem he keeps staring at you? Hermione do you want me to go and sort him out?" Ron looked over to Edward and saw him staring at her again. He looked away when he saw her looking back.

"Ron don't bother it's nothing just ignore him ok he is new don't start a fight on his first day and don't bother making a scene in the common room when they are there. "She said to him giving Ron an angry look.

He looked at Edward once more to give him a dirty look and turned around again."Anyway that won't happen Hermione they aint coming in our common room. I heard Dumbledore saying he has another common room for them because something about they don't have enough room in ours." Neville told her.

hermione nodded and got back to her shepherd's pie while Ron and Harry started to talk about quidditch, and from afar the Cullen's were deep in conversation.

"Edward you have to leave her alone be strong she aint one of us you could give us away." Said Emmett in a low whisper so nobody could hear them.

"Don't you think I know that but I don't think I have the strength to stay away from her anymore even though she is with Ron we could be good friends and if it doesn't work out between them well I might at least try I'm going to hell anyway" Edward said and he got up and walked to his next lesson.

Hermione walked into Charms classroom and saw Edward talking to Professor Flitwick who was telling him where is would be sitting for the year. Flitwick had also paired up the students in his lesson. Ron was paired with Harry and Hermione was paired with Edward looked at Hermione as she sat next to him.

He glanced at Ron who was glaring in there direction and grinned.

He was jealous of him because Edward was sat next to HIS girlfriend.

"Hello." Edward said quietly.

Hermione turned around surprised. She smiled and said hello back then turned back around.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before in potions I'm Edward Cullen you are Hermione." He said.

"Yes." She replied. She decided to forget about this morning it was in the past and it was his first day in school after all. "So how are you liking Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"Yeah it's pretty good. " He nodded and went back to her work."So what do your parents do?" he asked her.

"Well they are both muggles and they are both dentists. How about yours I heard he adopted you all and that he is a doctor is that right." Hermione said while looking in his eyes. He had beautiful hazel eyes and pale white skin. Edward Cullen looked gorgeous.

"Yeah your right Carlisle and Esme adopted us because she can't have any children and yeah Carlisle prefers being a muggle doctor." Said smiled and looked up at Ron.

She couldn't believe that he was still glaring at Edward."Erm Edward I'm sorry about Ron he gets jealous a lot when I talk to other men I will talk to him later." Hermione said giving Ron an evil stare.

"Oh don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me." Edward replied.

Then the bell rang and the lessons were finished for the day.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Hermione bye." Edward said with a smile.

"Bye." Hermione smiled back. And walked towards the door with Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

_**dislaimer- i dnt own any of the twilight or harry potter characters they belong to JKR and S.M**_

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Gillyweed." replied Hermione.

Hermione and Ron walked into the common room without speaking to each other.

Harry wasn't there with them because he had Quidditch practise.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Ronald?" Hermione thundered at him as they sat down in separate seats beside the fire.

"What! It's you. You're the one who was flirting back with that Cullen guy and he was flirting with you!" Ron shouted at her.

Hermione got really angry by this. "What is that supposed to mean. I was not flirting with him and he wasn't flirting with me either. He started to talk to me and I was being polite and started to talk back. He is new Ronald he needs a friend seeing as though you hate him already even though you know nothing about him." Hermione said bitterly.

"I know what I saw ok. And yeah you're right I do hate him. He has that look like he wants to kill you or something." Ron threw back at her.

"Just because you get jealous of every guy who talks to me doesn't mean I can't have friends who aren't guy's Ronald. I have my own life and I will live it how I want to." Hermione glared back at him.

"I do not get jealous if you talk to other men." Said Ron

"Oh yeah. Well what about last week when you told Malfoy to leave me alone when he was sat next to me in Astronomy, he only asked me if he had the name right for a star but you just went all crazy. And today you wouldn't stop glaring at Edward all because he was talking to me." Snapped Hermione.

"Thats different you know it is..." said Ron but he got interrupted.

"Hi guys. Oh no what have you done now Ron." Said Ginny sitting down next to Hermione

."Why does everybody think I've done something wrong? Well its Hermione's fault this time she was flirting with Cullen." Ron snapped at her.

"Don't take that tone with me Ron. Hermione wouldn't do that to you Ron you're probably overreacting again. Which Cullen boy by the way?" Asked Ginny.

"Edward." Answered Hermione, "and your right he was just talking to me in charms and I was talking back to him but oh no that's classed as flirting with him in Ronald's world." Glared Hermione.

"Edward? Well Ron is overreacting Edward doesn't date. Some girls told me they overheard Alice talking I think they said something about how they wish Edward will find somebody he likes soon because he has never found the right person yet." Explained Ginny.

"Well I still know what I saw and she was flirting with him and he was flirting with her." He shouted pointing a finger towards Hermione.

Then he got up and stormed to the boys dorms.

When Harry just walked in he walked over to Hermione who was crying softly in Ginny's arms.

"Hey Gin," he said bending down to give her a kiss, "What's happened?" he asked nodding his head towards Hermione.

Ginny explained everything to Harry about what happened and why Ron had accused her of flirting with Edward.

"Bloody hell. I think he went too far with the jealousy thing didn't he? Don't worry Herms I will talk to him for you if you want?" said Harry who bent down and pulled his crying friend into a huge bear hug.

"Thanks Harry but no thanks don't talk to him he is just being pathectic I mean how could I cheat on my boyfriend when he was in the same room as him. I mean yeah Edward is cute but I'm taken and I would never cheat on him. "Sobbed Hermione. _'cute is a bit of an understatement I mean he is beautiful with his golden brown hair and his beautiful hazel eyes and his perfect pale skin he looked fabulous all the time_.' She thought to herself.

"I know Herms I know he is just being a git you know what he is like." Said Harry.

"Thanks Harry, Ginny I'm just going to go to bed now I don't know what I'm going to do in the morning. Well night guys." She said giving Ginny and Harry a hug.

"Poor Herms if I was her I would dump Ron and go for Edward he seems nice. She doesn't deserve all of that she did nothing wrong. I'm going to bed harry I will see you tomorrow. Bye." Said Ginny.

"Yeah I know poor Herms. I'm going to turn in too bye Gin." Said both got up gave each other a hug and kissed each other on the lips. Then they parted and went into their own dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the twilight characters or the hp characters they belong to stephenie Meyer and JKR I only own the plot =]**

Hermione walked down the stairs from the girls dorms the following morning to see that only Ginny was waiting for her by the portrait hole.

"Morning Ginny." Said Hermione, giving her a sad smile.

"Morning Hermione, no offence you look awful." Said Ginny going up to her and giving her a hug.

Hermione sniffed, "not slept most of the night, I was up crying. I'm just so angry and upset about yesterday Gin, I was going through my mind thinking about what I did wrong to upset him like that."

"God Hermione, you did nothing ok. He was being a git like always. Don't you dare blame yourself for what he did?" Ginny told her sternly.

"Thanks Gin, where are they anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Erm well Ron is still claiming what he said yesterday was true so I made Harry take him somewhere to cool off. He still looked pretty angry. Its pathetic really the way he is acting. Anyway let's get some breakfast before we have to go to class I'm hungry." Stated both walked down to the Great Hall in silence.

Ginny knew that before she came out of her dorm this morning that Hermione was crying because her face was all red and her eyes were both sat down next to Lavender and Paravti.

They both looked liked they was going to ask Hermione what was wrong but they looked at Ginny who was giving them, a you-don't-want-to-know look at them. So they just started to talk among looked at her timetable and moaned.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Look, first, double charms and then DADA and then double potions and then study of ancient runes. And I bet Ron will be giving me and Edward the death glare in all Charms, DADA and Potions." Sighed Hermione.

She looked down at her bowl of cereal and decided she wasn't hungry anymore so she pushed the bowl away.

"Well Hermione all you have to do is look normal and just ignore him it's your life you know do anything you want." Said Ginny giving her a smile.

"Yeah thanks Gin well I better go, can you meet me here at break please I don't really want to hang around with Ron today." Asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure Herms I will cya later bye." Said Ginny.

"Thanks." Whispered Hermione as she walked off on to her way to charm classroom.

They already started to go in as she turned up so Hermione just walked past Ron, blanking him completely but said 'hello' to Harry and went to sit at her desk where Edward was already there waiting for her.

As she sat down Edward smiled at her and Hermione smiled back at him and looked at Ron who again was glaring in their direction. 'Ha _let him glare I'm going to do what I want know if he likes it or not_!'

"Hiya Edward you have a good night?" Hermione asked him, turning her back on Ron.

"Hey, err... yh it was good. Very comfortable here isn't it?" said Edward.

"Yeah I love it here so much." Said Hermione. She looked up and Harry gave her a friendly smile and Ron gave her an I'm-watching-you glare.

Hermione sighed and Edward noticed."Is there something wrong Hermione?"he asked.

She glanced at Ron and then back to Edward, "Erm... It's Ron he gets really jealous when I talk to other guys so yesterday when we were talking he accused me of flirting with you. I told him I wasn't but he wasn't listing to me so now all he does is glare. I'm thinking of breaking up with him." Said Hermione.

"Just do what you feel is right Hermione." Whispered Edward, he wanted to comfort her in some way, to hug her, to show that he cared but her couldn't without risking hurting her so he stay smiled up at him.

"Thanks you're a great guy Edward."

He laughed without thinking. "What? What's so funny?" she asked him.

"What if I'm not such a great guy. What if I'm the bad guy?" said Edward in a low voice so only Hermione heard looked him in the eye.

"I don't think you are. You put on this mask to make out your the bad guy but underneath it you aren't I can tell."

He sniggered, "look you don't know anything about me. I think it's better if we aren't friends Hermione it's for your own good." He said sternly and then he turned around and got back to charming his tea pot.

Hermione sat there still looking at him with a confused look, "I don't understand."

"Nobody ever does." He said and after that he stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson, she just couldn't understand the sudden change of mood.

First he was fine with her then just suddenly said we shouldn't be friends. The last hour dragged by without her talking to Edward. When the bell rang he was the first to leave the classroom again. Hermione got up quickly too wanting to avoid walking with Professor Flitwick stopped Harry and Ron to talk to them before they left which gave a chance for Hermione to walk to DADA alone.

Hermione was the first one to get to the classroom and she sat down at her usual desk at the front. "Hiya Remus how has your day been so far?" asked Hermione.

"Hey, oh you know busy busy busy. How about you." Asked Remus Lupin.

"Oh you know same old same old." Sighed Hermione.

Remus noticed the sadness in her voice but didn't say anything because Ron and Harry walked in with the rest of the class. He also noticed that Hermione picked up her bag and placed it firmly onto the empty seat beside her.

Ron and Harry sat on the seat behind her. All three of them were silent.

Then Edward and Alice came in through the door and made their way to the back of the class room.

Hermione noticed the tension between them two and Remus Lupin, because Remus was glaring at them two. Hermione glanced up at Edward who was looking at her with a pained expression on his face. She gave him a smile and looked away.

"There has got to be something going on between them two." Whispered Ron.

"Oh get a grip Ron there is nothing going on with them." Harry whispered back to him.

"Ok class all we are going to do today is to read up on the Patronus charm, and make notes, and next lesson we will be practising it so make sure your ready." Said Lupin, "so turn to page 390 in your textbooks and read the chapters on protronus charms and take notes please, everybody, now!"

Every time Hermione turned around she saw that Edward and Alice were deep in convocation.

"Look Edward you like her I know you do. Stop asking me what I saw ok you will find out for yourself at break." Whispered Alice.

"Alice if it happens to put Hermione in danger I will never forgive you or myself if something happens to her. Now please tell me what you saw." Edward pleaded in a low tone, to low for humans to hear.

"Nope you will find out soon enough and she won't be in any danger trust me. Now stop badgering me and take some notes will you."Edward chuckled, "you know, you're such a mean person for someone your size."

"Hey!" Alice said smacking Edward on the arm. "Not funny."

The bell rang and everybody got up and started to make their way towards the great hall for lunch.

Hermione was the last one out of the classroom and made her way down to the great hall to meet she walked past Edward she slipped on some water that was on the floor. She began to fall backwards but suddenly fell into someone's cold hard arms.

They were both stayed like that for a few seconds looking into each other's eyes. Then he helped her back up.

"OI get your hands off my girl." Thundered Ron.

Hermione heard Ginny and Harry both shouting at Ron to shut up but he stormed over and grabbed Hermione out of his hands with such force she fell down again, onto the floor!

"Ron get off me "Hermione cried as he tried to pull her up.

Harry came over and pulled Ron away as Edward helped her up again. Hermione held onto Edward's arm, he didn't seem to mind her doing this as he was glaring at Ron.

Harry was still holding onto Ron and Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I will tell you one more time Cullen get off my girl or else."Shouted Ron.

If everybody in the hall weren't looking before they were all looking now, the Slytherins looked excited while all the other houses looked fearful and shocked at Ron behaviour.

"Or what Ronald. You know what don't you dare call me your girl again I'm not your bloody property or something and you know what, I'm not your girl anymore. I'm breaking up with you and I never want anything more to do with you again is that clear. "Screamed Hermione, then she ran out of the great hall.

Everybody was silent when she left Ron walked to the table again and sat down and began playing with his food angrily.

Edward made a move to go follow her but Ginny was already running after her screaming her name.

"So that's what you saw."Edward said to Alice as he sat back down.

Alice nodded and smiled at him and got up to go her next lesson.

Hermione was quiet all through potions she never answered a single question or talked to Edward she just sat there in silence now and again she had tears swelling up in her eyes but she never let them fall.

The bell rang and she made her way to Study of Ancient Runes, which there she also sat there in silence only speaking when spoken to but her voice was flat and lifeless.

Alice occasionally looked up and gave Hermione a smile, which was sometimes returned with a really sad smile by Hermione or just a blank the common room Hermione told everybody to leave her alone only Ginny sat with her that night comforting her now and again until she went to climbed into her bed laid down and burst into tears and cried herself to sleep.

But the thought of Edward helping her up and letting her hold onto his side comforted her a little bit, but not a lot. So Hermione cried herself to sleep hopeing for a better day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot all the twilight characters and hp characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and JKR**

"Ron no please leave me alone. I told you last week in the Great Hall we are over now please go away." Hermione pleaded.

It's been a week since she had broken up with him. But he won't let go, every time he see's her he asks her out again. "Hermione why won't you hear me out? I love you please take me back, please I have changed." Ron said grabbing hold of Hermione's arm.

"Get your hands off me. You broke my heart once you aren't going to do it again. "Said Hermione she was close to tears now.

"I think you should let her go Ron" said the most beautifulest sweet voice in the world in Hermione's both turned around and saw Edward and Alice Cullen standing there.

Alice had a look of shock on her face and Edward was glaring at Ron, he let go of Hermione and turned to walk away muttering under his breath.

"Thank you." Sighed Hermione giving them both a smile, although it was mainly for Edward.

"Erm well I have to go and meet Jasper in Hogsmeade. Nice to meet you Hermione. Bye." Said Alice and she rushed out the door waving goodbye to them both.

"Hey erm... I'm going to go to Hogsmeade would you like to come? I would understand if you didn't want to."Edward asked Hermione with a smile.

"Oh I erm... yeah ok I have nothing better to do anyway." Said they walked down to Hogsmeade they started to chat about anything.

ermione thought it was nice to chat to Edward, she could talk to him easily and he would always listen.

They went into most of the shops and looked around. Hermione took him into Zonko's were he looked around at all the different jokes and pranks on the shelf's but he never bought anything.

"How about going to get a drink in the Three Broomsticks?" Edward asked Hermione as they walked past it.

"Yeah sure I'm pretty thirsty." She opened the door for Hermione and walk to a table in the far corner and sat down their.

"Hello dears can I get you anything?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Two butterbeers please." Said Edward.

"Coming up." Smiled Madam Rosmerta.

Hermione made to grab a leaflet that was left on the table, Edward made to grab the same one and both of their hands touched each other. Hermione pulled hers back straight away as if she had an electric shock.

Edward looked away and sighed.

"Your hand is so cold," Hermione said clutching her hand while looking at didn't say anything.

"Err so why were you glaring at Ron so much today." Asked Hermione changing the subject.

"I knew what he was thinking he hated it when me and Alice disturbing him trying to talk to you."Edward said quietly.

"What do you mean you knew what he was thinking?" asked Hermione.

"I err...mean I could tell what he was thinking." Edward replied rather quickly.

"Ok then well thanks anyway if you hadn't of come I wouldn't have known how to get rid of him." Said Hermione.

"Like i said it's ok. I just couldn't leave you especially when he grabbed you like that." Edward said.

"Here you go dears that will be 6 sickles please." Said Madam Rosmerta.

Edward gave her the money while Hermione sat there smiling up at Edward.

Madam Rosmerta smiled at them both and went back to the bar.

Hermione made sure nobody was listing before she spoke was looking at Fred who was talking to his twin brother and he was smiling.

"What's funny?" asked Hermione looking at Edward.

"That Fred guy over there he is thinking about what prank to pull at lunch." Said Edward.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked stunned.

"I heard him." he said. Then he sighed, Hermione got the feeling that he regretted saying that.

"You can read minds?" she asked him, thinking he was using Legilimency on him.

Edward nodded and sighed. "I have always been able to read minds" he paused again sighing as he said to much but he carried on, "I can read everyone's mind in this room except from yours."

"Why's that? Am I a freak or something?" she asked, confused.

"Ha I just told you I can read minds and you're calling yourself a freak?" Edward said shaking his head.

"Err yeah I guess that's a bit weird." She said, _'thats strange i haven't trained in Occlumency so he should be able to read my mind. There is something different and strange doing on, im going to try and figure this out' _she thought _as_ she drained all her butterbeer in saw that she was done with her drink and pushed his butterbeer towards her."Thanks," she said as she took it, "So why did you tell me the other week that we shouldn't be friends. I mean why you are here if you said that?"

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends not that I didn't want to be friends. Anyway I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer." he said as he looked her in the eye.

"Well don't." That's all Hermione said to sat in silence for a couple of minutes before somebody broke the silence.

"Hermione, Hermione?" shouted Ginny who was running up to them. "Oh I'm sorry I will go now." She said when she saw Edward and Hermione together.

"No it's fine I have to go and meet Emmett anyway. I will see you later Hermione bye." Edward said.

Then he walked out and he was gone."Sooo tell me everything Hermione what was going on?"she said.

Hermione sighed she wished that Ginny hadn't disturbed them."Well we were just talking really." Said Hermione.

"Oh come on Hermione you must of been doing better stuff than that. I mean did you see the way he was looking at you and the way you was looking at him you're in love Hun I know you are." Hermione turned red."Do you like him or like like him." Ginny asked, "Its ok to move on you knows you can't go feeling sorry about Ron for the rest of your life, he will move on soon enough."

"Yeah I know, oh what the heck yeah I like like him." She said and she started to giggle.

"Wow Hermione you should really go for it he is super cute. Does he think the same about you?" she asked.

"Well he said that he didn't have to strength to stay away from me anymore." She told Ginny."

Oh my god. Hermione he really likes you that is like the sweetest thing if ever heard anyone say." Said Ginny she got up and gave her best friend ahug.

while in the Cullen's common room...

"Why on earth did you tell her that Edward?" Rosalie screamed at him, after she heard what Edward had told Hermione today.

"Rosalie calm down. I'm sure she won't figure it out. He only told her he could read minds it could be worse. He could have said that he really wanted her blood." Said Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett." Snapped Edward.

"Edward, Rosalie, calm down, and Emmett don't say that it's nothing to joke about." Said Carlisle sternly. "Edward did you tell her anything else?"

"I told her I didn't have the strength to stay away from her anymore, and Carlisle she touched my hand before I could stop her, she noticed how cold I was." Edward told him.

Esme rushed over to her adoptive son and gave him a hug. Rosalie seemed ready to burst."How could you let this happen Edward? Know she is going to find out then we will have to move away again." Said Rosalie.

"She isn't like that even if she did find out the truth she won't tell anybody. She's not like that." Edward hissed to her.

"Aww my Edward has finally found somebody he loves. I'm so happy for you." Esme and Jasper just stood there smiling at the back of the room.

"Edward we are so happy you have found someone you like. We just hope you are making the right decision, and we think you are." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice." Said Edward.

"Good going mate. Just make sure you don't have a bite." Emmett threw a cushion at him but he caught it. "You have to do better than that to beat Mr. Muscle like me." Laughed Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett." Every body said laughing. Even Rosalie cracked a smile.

Emmett put on a sad face and pretended to be hurt. "How horrible being told to shut up by the people you love."

Everybody started to laugh while in the library...

Hermione Granger was sat at the table with a book in her hand. A book about didn't know why she was looking them up but she just had this feeling inside her that she needed to know something. And that something was in this book.

'Vampires are really powerful; they have great strength and speed. Vampires are immortal so once they have been transformed they will never age again and will live on this planet feeding upon there prey which is the blood of humans, but some vampires also drink the blood of animals. They are pale white and cold-skinned. Some vampires also get special powers as they transform, like mind-reading or seeing the future.'

"Oh my god. Edward. He is a...a...a... va...vamp...vampire!" she whispered to her self.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the harry potter characters or the twilight characters they belong to JKR and Stephenie**

Hermione hardly slept last night, she was thinking everything over before she confronts Edward. She tried some how to make it all sound stupid and fake but when she put all the facts and clues together it all made perfect sense, they were vampires.

She got dressed slowly taking her time; it was a Saturday she had no lessons so there was plenty of time to ask him, she decided to ask him straight away in the morning because if she waited all day she didn't think she could last so long without telling somebody else their secret.

When she was ready she made her way to the entrance hall to find Edward.

Edward was standing in the Entrance Hall and as Hermione came down the stairs he turned around to face her.

She waved at Harry and Ginny who walked passed her and she told them she need to do something before she went to breakfast so they both went into the Great Hall with out her.

She walked up to Edward and with a nervous glance at him she whispered, "We need to talk, now privately." She said with a worried expression on her face.

Edward looked at her confused but walked down a corridor and Hermione followed him, they turned into an empty classroom and Hermione shut the door.

Edward gave her another confused look, as she turned to face him. "So what did you want to say?" he asked.

There was a linger of silence before Hermione answered him, she began to tell him all the facts and clues she found out, "you never eat anything, your skin is pale white and ice cold, your super fast and really strong, you don't go out in the sunlight and you can read minds." She glanced up at him; his face was still, he didn't even try to deny any of these claims so she carried on."I know what you are." She told him slowly, she stop talking and looked at Edward again. He wasn't looking at her he was looking at the window behind her instead.

Slowly he moved his golden brown eyes so they made contact with Hermione's hazel brow eyes, "then say it, out loud, tell me who I really am." He whispered at her.

"A vampire," she breathed.

"Then are you afraid?" Edward said only above a whisper.

She didn't need to think about this, the answer came to her lips automatically, "no," she replied.

Edward sighed and walked over to the window and looked out of it for a couple of seconds and then turned back to Hermione, she was stood there with her head bowed when she looked up he started to talk again, "well then, what do we eat?"

Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of shock, "blood, human blood," Edward nodded at this answer but she continued to speak, "but I'm not scared of you, I'm not now and I won't ever be afraid of you, because I know that you won't hurt me."

Edward looked at her and grinned. He knew she was right, he would never hurt her, and he loved her too much to even think about hurting her. He sat down and she sat down next to him and he started to talk."we don't drink human blood, my family only drink the blood of animals that's how we survive, we have permission from Dumbledore to hunt in the Forbidden Forest which we do sometimes, but other times we go somewhere else where there is an over-population of some animals." He told her.

Hermione listened with great interest, her eyes were locked with his and their was a long pause as they shared this special moment, Hermione realised what she was doing and turned her head slightly to looked at the chair behind Edward, she glanced at him and noticed that he was still looking at her."How do you become a vampire?" she asked him.

"You have to get bitten by another vampire, and the process takes three days to complete the transformation, it's a every painful experience which we never forget. Carlisle created most of us." He told her."I was dying of Spanish Influenza at the time I lost both my parents when he changed me, 1918 I became a vampire, 17 years old and I've been 17 ever since that day. I'm lucky I'm here actually," he said.

Hermione looked up at him, "Why Edward what happened?"

"When a vampire bites a human its really hard for them to stop. Carlisle was very brave to bite me, because he could have kept going and killed me, but he stopped and I was transformed." He looked down, "he bit Esme his wife after me, then Rosalie, then Emmett. Alice and Jasper joined us later a woman changed Jasper and nobody knows who changed Alice, she can't remember anything about her human life, nobody knows why."

A little, "wow" escaped from Hermione's lips.

Edward chuckled and got up, he held his hand out and Hermione took it. "Let's go for a walk."

They both walked out of the class room into the busy corridor, hand in hand, some people looked at them with shocked faces, Hermione saw Ginny shove Harry and pointed in their direction, Harry smirked and Ginny glowed, she knew they were both happy for her.

She also saw Ron who glared at them both and stormed glanced over his shoulder to see Rosalie glaring at him and Emmett smirking."Lets get you something to eat." He whispered into her ear.

They turned to walk toward the Great Hall. The both sat down at the end of Gryffindor and Hermione grabbed a piece of pizza and began to eat. Edward only had eyes for Hermione as he only looked at her. Nobody could distract him, and then he suddenly had an idea. "Do you want to meet my family?" he asked.

Hermione choked on her last bit of pizza, "what if they don't like me, I mean I have a feeling that Rosalie hates me already." she said while coughing a bit. she then grabbed her goblet and drunk the rest of her pumpkin juice to help the rest of the pizza go down.

Edward chuckled, "so you're worried there not going to like you, not that you're going to be stuck in a common room full of vampires who can kill you in a second."

Hermione playfully hit him in his arm, "you know I'm not afraid of you, or your family."

Edward grinned, "Don't worry about Rosalie if she says anything just ignore her, and I do." He chuckled and got up and pulling Hermione up by her waist with him and walked out of the hall. He took her to there common room but stopped just outside the door.

"Wait Edward do they even know about me, or do they know I'm coming?" she asked.

Edward looked at her and whispered, "don't worry Alice would of told everyone, I will tell you later" he said quickly as she looked at him with a puzzled expression, "now we have to go in or Alice is going to rush out and drag us both in, she is dying to meet you, Mandrake." He said and the door swung open.

Edward walked in pulling Hermione with him by her waist. Hermione looked up and they were all there.

Alice and Jasper stood nearest to them grinning, Emmett with Rosalie wrapped in his arms were stood in the corner, Emmett grinning and Rosalie scowling at them, Hermione looked up to Edward as he whispered in her ear, "Remember just ignore her," she then heard a low hiss coming from Rosalie and Edward threw her a dark look.

Then Hermione looked at Esme who was beaming at them both, with Carlisle standing next to her smiling. "Hello Hermione, nice to finally meet you." Said Carlisle and he stepped forward to shake her hand and Esme came over and gave Hermione a hug and whispered in her ear, "Your one lucky girl Hermione." She pulled out of the hug as Hermione said, "I know I am." And she smiled at Edward.

Alice practically danced towards Hermione and pulled her into a hug, she smiled, "I've been waiting to talk to you for ages, but Edward to me not to," Edward glared at her and Alice stuck out her tongue, "I'm sure we will be the best of friends." She smiled at her.

"thank you Alice and I'm sure we will be."

"Oh I know we will be." She giggled, Alice looked at Hermione as she gave her a confused look, "I can see the future, didn't Edward tell you?"

"Err no, but I think he was going to later." Hermione told her.

"hello." Said Jasper, but he kept back from her, like as if she smelt bad.

"It's harder for him then the rest of us, he is the newest vegetarian in the family." Edward whispered to her.

Hermione smiled at Jasper and nodded so Edward new she understood.

"Well I think this is stupid." Rosalie burst out, everyone turned to look at her, "What? You all know by Edward dating her, he is putting all of us in danger."

"Rosalie" warned Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett you know it's true, if this ends badly god knows what will happen she might start telling people our secret." Rosalie said glaring at Hermione.

"I would never tell anybody about you guys." Hermione said quietly looking hurt.

"Hermione knows not to tell anybody Rosalie she know that, calm down, Jasper take her in the other room and try to calm her down." Said Carlisle.

Jasper let go of Alice and took Rosalie by her arm and took her to another room.

"Sorry about Rosalie." Said Esme.

"It's ok Esme," Hermione replied smiling ather.

Edward and Hermione made there way to sit on the sofa and Emmett came up to Edward and clapped his hand on his shoulder, "Well done mate, for a few years there I thought you was turning gay and looking for a man seeing as no women interested you." Emmett joked.

"Shut up Emmett" snapped Edward.

Emmett held up his hands, "Chill dude, cool down, well you will never as cool as me but hey you can try." Laughed Emmett.

Edward threw him an evil look and turned to look at Hermione and all sat down and talked about things for hours, while Carlisle was describing what it was like in the 1900's Rosalie walked in with Jasper looking a lot calmer than before.

"Hermione have you seen the time it's 9:00 I better get you back to your common room before curfew." Edward suddenly said after Carlisle finished talking about the First World War.

"Oh yeah okay, err... bye everyone I'll see you later." Hermione said, Alice got up and gave her a hug followed by Esme, Carlisle shook her hand, and so did Emmett, Jasper said bye and Rosalie just gave her a glare.

"Bye Hermione, don't get up to anything naughty you two while your gone, hahaha." Joked Emmett.

Hermione and Edward both smiled and she said her final goodbyes to them stopped just outside Gryffindor common room and turned to Hermione, "before you go in there I want to try something, don't move." He told her.

He then slowly dipped his head and started to move closer to her, Hermione's heart started to race, then finally their lips met each other, in Hermione's opinion it was the best kiss she ever had, is was so passionate. They broke apart and Hermione gasped for breath, Edward smiled at Hermione at whispered good night in her ear and walked off down the corridor leaving Hermione looking flustered outside her common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislaimer- the Harry Potter characters and Twilight characters belong to J.K.R & S.M**

"Hey Hermione over here." shouted Ginny as Hermione came in through the common room had a really big grin on her face as she walked over to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, whats up?" she asked; still grinning.

"Me and you are going to have a girly night, down here in the common room when everybody goes to bed,we have so much to catch up on."She told her with a smile.

"Cool Ginny," she said.

It was 11:30pm when finally almost everybody went to bed, just Ron and Harry were still up.

Ginny sent Hermione up stairs to get their things as she stayed down stairs to try and make Ron and Harry go to bed.

"Come on guys go to bed please," pleaded Ginny,Harry looked at her with a grin on his face then looked at Ron. Ginny glared at them both and they knew it was thier que to leave.

"Ginny see if you can find out if there is something going on with Cullen and her for me." whispered Ron in her ear.

Ginny's glared at him, "No I'm not doing thats it's has nothing to do with you anymore Ron you two are finshed, she finished youa week ago so get over it." she shot back at him.

Ron glared at her but said nothing eles and he followed Harry to there dorm.

Hermione came down 10 minutes later with sleeping bags and their P.J's

."So... tell me everything." Ginny asked her as Hermione sat down beside her.

Hermione smiled and decided to play it dumb for a moment, "about what?" she asked.

"Hermione don't play games everybody saw you and Edward together today? So is it official are you two dating?" she asked looked at her.

Hermione smiled and paused for a while "To be really honest i don't know, but i think so. I really like him."

Ginny squealed and hugs her best friend, "I knew their was going to be something going on between you to, its just the way he looks at you, like he really really cares about you. So how much do you like him?"

Hermione paused, "er.. lots proberly more than he likes me I guess" she giggled.

A small "Wow" came from Ginny.

"Gin er.. don't start telling everybody about me and Edward ok this is just the begining of things, I know he has been here for a couple of weeks but well I just don't want to be the girl's gossip around school ok." Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her with a sad smile, then grinned, "Sure thing Mione,"

"Thanks Gin." she smiled hugging her.

"Oh yeah I was going to tell you somthing about the Cullens...oh yeah! I remember now, well you know their foster mum and dad? Well they are actually at this school living in the common room with them. I heard that Carlisle is helping out in the Hospital Wing i dont know what Esme's doing there though." Ginny told seemed surpised at this news, she didn't know why because she already knew that they were there, but she didn't know why, she never really gave a minutes thought about it, untill now.

"Everyone thinks that he is really cute, which is so true, i bet all the girls are just going to injure themselves to go in the Hospital Wing to have him sort them out," Ginny giggled, "I haven't seen Esme though."

"She is really pretty and lovely, I met them all today, Esme is so welcoming, we got on so well, everyone is friendly and Alice is amazing." Hermione told her.

"OMG!You have been to see them? Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny gasped.

"Well I'm telling you know aint I, it was actually your fault i was going to tell you when i came in because thats where i had just been but you distracted me." Hermione said with a grin on her face.

"So tell me all about them." Ginny said, acting like she didn't hear Mione's last comment.

"Well Esme and Alice are really nice and lovely they are just amazing, Jasper well i didnt really get to know him properly he was in the other room with Rosalie doing something. Emmett he is so funny, you can always count on him to cheer you up, Carlisle he is amazing as well he is so kind and gentle he is so good to talk to aswell its like you can tell him anything and he will listen and understand and try to help, and he is good at his history too,and Edward, well what can i say he is perfect in every way!" Hermione smilled and giggled to herself, she couldnt believe she said the last bit outloud.

"Ahhhhh someones in love." said Ginny said.

She poked Hermione in the stomache and they both started to laugh they both stopped laughing Hermione asked, "SO hey Gin how is the work load this year?"

"Hermione! You have to bring that up don't you oh well, but god Mione you wearn't kidding were you, when you said they were taking to the extreme.I haven't had so much homework since...well since ever. I wish i was in 4th year again, that year was amazing.I dont know how you coped actually." Ginny told her

Hermione started to laugh.

"I swear it aint funny, do you realise i had to miss Qudditch practise twice in a row to finish all my work, and if Harry weren't the captain, i would proberly be off the team by now." Ginny siged, "I cant believe i missed quidditch, i have withdrawl syptoms now."

Hermione stated to laugh again, "Aww bless ya little cotton socks, well just wait till you gt in 6th year like me...Its even worse."

"crap," Ginny whispered, and she offerd Hermione a strawberry."Wanna play truth or dare.?" asked Ginny.

"Er... okay." Hermione said looking worried, "Okay Gin truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ginny said with out a seconds thought.

"Err... how about you go in the boys dorm and turn Ron's hair pink and Harry's hair blue...Deans hair seamus's hair red and Neville's hair green." Hermione said with a grin on her face.

Ginny got up and went into the boys Dorm and came back 10minutes later laughing. She couldnt't stop so she just nodded her head to show that she had done the deed.

Hermione started to laugh with ginny and then played Truth or Dare for another hour and then...

"Holey crow Gin you seen the time? 3:30am we have been talking for hours." Hermione said jumping up.

"God well its true what they say aint it?" She replied.

"what?" Hermione looked confused.

"Time flies by when your having fun." Ginny both climbed into their sleeping bags and set their alarms for 7:30am, they wanted to wake up before people started to get up.

"Good night." they both said to each they both fell into a deep they didn't know that somebody was outside their window and he had been there all the time the two girls were somebody was Edward Cullen, and something seemed to be bothering him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters Harry Potter and Twilight, they belong to JKR & S.M

Hermione woke up the next morning to find the common room still empty, except for Harry and Ginny who were talking quietly in the corner.

"Morning Hermione, nice sleep?" Harry said as Hermione walked up to them.

"Hey Harry, wasn't too bad, what about you? Hey Gin." Hermione said as she sat down next to Ginny.

Hermione remembered what Ginny did to the boys last night and started to turned around and smiled, "Yeah mine wasn't too bad either, what you laughing at?" Harry asked.

Ginny pointed to Harry's hair, which was back to normal now."Ahh, yes that little prank you pulled last night, well it came of easily enough, but it was funny when I woke up and looked over to Ron and his hair was pink I thought I was dreaming until I came down here and Ginny told me what she had done." Harry told her.

Hermione laughed at him, and Ginny turned around and looked at Hermione."Oh Hermione, guess what." Ginny asked, she sounded really excited.

Hermione looked at her confused, "What Ginny I'm not good with guessing games, especially as I've just woken up."

"Edward Cullen is right outside the common room waiting for you, I told him to come in but he said he would wait outside for you, didn't want to be rude or something I don't know but you better get ready quick, he's been waiting 20 minutes already, you don't want him to wait any longer do you." Ginny said with a smug smile on her face.

Hermione suddenly had butterflies in her stomach, "Thanks Ginny," she said and she bounced up and flew into the bathroom.

She heard Ginny and Harry laughing at her reaction, but she didn't care, she quickly turned on the shower, and washed her hair quickly, with her favourite strawberry shampoo, she jumped out drying herself as fast as she could, pulling on a blue top and jeans, nothing fancy, just casual. She brushed her teeth as fast as she could and brushed her hair into a came out of the bathroom, still smiling and headed for the portrait hole.

Before she went out she heard Ginny whisper to Harry, "She is crazy about him you know." Harry coughed a small laugh and continued to carry on talking to Ginny about the up coming Qudditch match.

Hermione bounced out of the portrait hole and opposite, leaning against the wall was Edward Cullen, he walked forward and pulled Hermione into a hug, breathing in her scent, "Ahhh you smell wonderful." He told her as he pulled her away; he took her hand and started to walk down the many steps.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked him.

"Breakfast, you do need to eat don't you?" Edward asked her with a small smile on his looked up and looked in his eyes, she was melted away, his eyes were so beautiful.

"Err…..y…..ye…..yes." she chuckled and lead her into the Great Hall, they both sat down at the end of the table, again people turned around when they came in, Hermione frowned as she sat down and grabbed a piece of toast.

Edward looked at her, "What's wrong."

Hermione put her piece of toast down and looked around glaring at the people who was staring at her and Edward, she heard Edward sigh a little."It's them; I mean what's their problem? They keep on starting and probably gossiping about us, it's so annoying, why cant they all mind their own bloody business." She said furiously.

Glaring at some 3rd year who kept looking at them both, Edward took her hand, and Hermione looked at him, "forget them, who cares if they gossip, who cares if they stare, no one, there just pathetic, I just ignore them, I have only eyes for you." Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"can we go for a walk there's a nice spot down by the lake, to sit and chat, " Hermione asked taking a last sip of her juice.

"Sure we can, I knew you had a lot of questions for me." Edward said getting up with Hermione and walking out of the Great walked out of the castle doors, its wasn't sunny outside, but it wasn't cold either, and they walked down to the lake, Hermione showed him her favourite spot, under a huge oak tree, they both sat down and stared at each other for a few minutes.

"So what do you want to ask," Edward said turning his head to look at the lake.

"Oh…err….yeah err…." Hermione began to say, Edward looked at her, "you can ask me anything you want you know." He told her, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How can you read peoples minds?" she asked him.

Edward grinned, "Well Carlisle says that when we was human we had a special talent which we brought over with us as we became vampires but it became stronger and allowed me to read peoples minds."

"But not mine?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes but not yours, I don't know why though, I mean this has never happened before, I've always been able to read peoples minds well except from Dumbledore but thats because Carlisle said he knows Oclumency well, Carlisle doesn't know why i cant read your mind either, I guess your just good at protecting your mind, I don't know." Edward told her, he sighed.

Hermione looked at him; confused."I hate it when I don't know what you're thinking, it frustrates me, and I've always been able to read some ones mind. But yours, it's really annoying you know." He told her with a sigh.

Hermione decided to change the subject, "Alice? How can she see the future?"

"Well she has a vision, of the future, but it's not always right, the future is not a set in stone, it can change all the time, its useful sometimes, she can see the weather, what we do in lessons at school," Edward said.

"Cool, I bet she saw me coming then?" Hermione said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, but like I said, future can change," Edward nodded.

Hermione looked up at him smiling, "This question is going to sound really stupid."

Edward looked at her and frowned a little, "Go on anything you ask me isn't stupid."

"Err….ok then, well are your family, well are you all, err….magical?" she wondered.

Edward looked at her and laughed.

"No wait hear me out a minute, I mean well…I know you are a wizard because I've seen you do spells and stuff but the rest of your family well…don't seem really magical….no offence." Hermione explained.

"No offence taken Mione, well me, Emmett and Alice are witch and wizards but Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle aren't." Edward told looked confused, "what's wrong?" Edward asked her.

"Well if they aren't either a witch or a wizard then why are they at school for magic?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her.

Edward chuckled a little but then his face turned serious, "err…. We asked Dumbledore if we could all come here, for our own protection."

Hermione, who was looking at the lake, suddenly turned around at looked at him, with a pained expression, "Why do you need protecting Edward."

Edward sighed, "We're in danger Hermione we're in a lot of danger."

Hermione looked scared, "Edward please tell me your scaring me, why are you in danger."

Edward looked at her sadly, "we are in danger from Voldermort and the Volturi, we are all hiding here from them."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Twilight or Harry Potter Characters :(**

Hermione gasped, "Voldermort is after you and you family?"

Edward nodded, "And the Volturi."

"But why? What have you done?" Hermione questioned.

"Well nothing really, he wants us to join him, Dumbledore's spy, Snape I think he is called, well he told him that Voldermort wants vampires to join his army, and that he was going to send some Death eaters after us, to make us join, believe it or not magic still effects us, even though we are strong, the only spell that wont harm us is the killing curse. We can't be killed by it, it will only knock us out for a few seconds. Anyway Dumbledore knew what they were like and if it came to forcing us to join them they would, Carlisle would never allow it any way, he knew that me, Emmett and Alice were magical so he offered us a place here, to protect us," Edward told her.

"Oh my god, Edward that is horrible, I can't believe it. Urgh! I really hate that guy, he killed Harry's parents, and loads of other people." Hermione said.

Edward pulled Hermione into a hug, "calm down love, by the looks of things nearly everyone hates him, I know we do."

Hermione smiled and knelt on his chest, and then she sat up suddenly and frowned in confusion.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Edward asked looking at her with a confused expression.

"I don't want to sound rude but who the hell are the Volturi?" Hermione asked him, as she looked up to look at him, she saw that he was smiling, "What?"

Edward laughed, "Well I guess you wouldn't know who they are, being human and all."

"Hey!" she said softly, and she playfully hit him on the arm, she noticed how hard his skin really was, he probably didn't feel it.

Edward grinned down at her, "Well, the Volturi are the equivalent of a royal family to vampires, but they aren't official royalty, but they act as though they are. They live in the city of Volterra, Italy. They have existed for at least three thousand years, if not more. They do not follow our "vegetarian" diet, they have human blood, but most vampires do, only few of us, follow our diet of animal blood. They are the largest, most influential coven in existence. The Volturi deal swiftly and decisively with anything they consider a threat to their coven, or the vampire world. They destroy anyone who attempts to overthrow them, or anyone who reveals our secret to the human world, they aren't really after us just looking for a few of us, me, Alice, Jasper and Emmett to be exact." Edward explained to her.

"Why are they only after you four?" Hermione asked him."Well because out of the four of us three are magical and we all have a talent, well except for Emmett he is just really strong, stronger than most vampires, so I guess maybe that is a talent, but they want us because, I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions, like he can calm an entire room full of angry people. So they want us to join them, and when we say no they won't be to pleased, and now you know our secret, they wont be to happy about that either." Edward explained.

Hermione frowned, "why?... Oohhh." She then said remembering that Edward had told her that they can't tell humans there secret, "but your safe here right?"

"For now, I mean it's only a matter of time before they find out we are here, then we have to leave and hide somewhere else." Edward told her sadly.

Hermione looked at Edward with a sad expression, "No you can't, you can't, you will be safe here,"

Edward put his finger on her lips, "Hermione I'm not going any where, where would I go without you?"

Hermione smiled and placed her head on Edward chest and he put his arms around her and leaned against the tree, about half an hour later he made to get looked confused, "why are we going?"

"Well because its 5 O'clock and you need to eat something." Edward told her smiling.

"Oh, yeah I guess I'm a bit hungry." Hermione said getting up and taking Edwards hand they both walked to the Great Hall.

"Edward, Edward! Over here, hello Hermione, come sit with us." Alice said as they walked into the Great smiled and they both sat down next to Alice and Jasper. _'I saw you telling Hermione why we are here Edward, I told Carlisle, Rosalie over heard, she ain't too happy_.' Alice thought.

Edward sighed a little and looked down.

'_I'm sorry'_ Alice thought.

Edward did a small nod so nobody else would see. Hermione was half way threw her jacket potato when Alice and Jasper got up, "we have to go, bye guys." She quickly hugged Hermione and walked out of the room with Jasper.

Edward looked at Hermione, "You sure your not going to eat." Hermione smiled.

Edward grinned, "Just eat Hermione."

Hermione giggled, "I want to ask you something Mione." Edward said to her.

"Shoot." Hermione said.

"There is something that has been bothering me." He told her.

"Edward what is it? Tell me." Hermione asked him, looking a bit worried.

"Err… well the other day, when you and Ginny had that girly sleep over in the common room," Edward began.

Hermione gasped, "How do u know about that?"

"I was err… outside the window." Edward smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that you know." Hermione said, frowning a little.

"Oh well, it was funny how Ginny changed the boys hair colour." Edward laughed.

Hermione laughed to, "yeah that was funny, they all freaked out when they woke up except Harry he didn't freak that much though."

"Yeah well something you said bothered me a little, err… Ginny asked you how much you liked me, and you replied with 'probably more than he likes me I guess'" Edward said.

"What's wrong with saying that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you have no idea how much I love you, I mean before I met you, my life was like a starless sky, it was empty and I thought I would be on this planet alone forever, and find nobody to love, and when I met you, it was like a burning meteor was flying across my sky, now everything is alight, and I love it, you mean so much to me, that no words can express how I feel." Edward told her with a smile.

Hermione was amazed, she looked into his eyes and smiled, she really loved him to.

"You are my life now." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione giggled a little and Edward bent down and pressed his hard cold lips upon her, soft warm cheek, and breathed in her scent."Take care of my heart, for now its yours." He whispered in her ear, and he kissed her lips carefully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I dont own the Harry potter & Twilight Characters.**

Beep, beep, beep.

"Urgh!" moaned Hermione, she turned her alarm, off and laid back down in bed, _'great Monday morning, ahh, I don't want to get up._'

"Come on Hermione, time to get up, somebody is waiting for you outside, I made him sit in the common room." Ginny said to her, as she walked through the door, she went over to Hermione, threw back her covers and pulled her up.

"When you say somebody, you mean Edward right?" Hermione whispered, smiling at her, Ginny giggled and nodded.

Hermione raced past the other girls in her dorm and locked her self in the bathroom, the other girls grumbled, and waited outside for there turn. Hermione quickly put on her school robes and brushed her teeth, washed her face and put her hair into a neat and tidy pony tail. Then she burst out of the bathroom, making Lavender Brown fall backwards into Pavarti's open arms in shock.

"Sorry" Hermione yelled to her over her shoulder and she went down stairs.

Edward Cullen was sat in the arm chair next to the fire waiting for her, just like Ginny had said. He smiled as she came into view and he got up to greet her, he pulled her into a huge hug and he kissed her forehead.

In the corner Ron was glaring at them, "Ron, give it a rest, don't you want to see her happy?" Harry told him, he was getting fed up with Ron's behaviour, '_why couldn't he just get over her already, she's moved on so why doesn't he, its pathetic_.' he thought.

"Piss off." Ron told him and he got up and walked out the common room.

Harry shook his head and got up and walked over to Ginny, he gave her a quick kiss and they left for the Great Hall together.

"Come on lets get going Mione." Edward grinned, pulling her towards the portrait hole.

"Urgh! Don't you just hate Mondays? Well at least your in most of my lessons, double Potions, Charms, and DADA, my only lesson you aren't in is Study of Ancient Runes." Hermione said following him.

"Ahh, you will cope, you have Alice and Jasper in your last class so it isn't that bad." Edward told her, rubbing circles in the back of her hand.

Hermione laughed a little, "Yeah I guess you are right. What did you do last night?"

"Well apart from trying to get Rosalie of my case nothing much." Edward smiled opening the Great Hall's door for her.

"Thanks, err why is Rosalie giving you a hard time? You haven't done anything wrong have you?" Hermione asked

"Hey, Hermione, Edward, we saved you a seat." Ginny yelled, waving at them, Ron was sat with them but as soon as Ginny said Edward's name, his face darkened and he rushed out of the Hall without a second glance back. Hermione saw Ginny giving him a disproving look, but continued to wave at them both.

Edward smiled, "I will tell you later." He whispered in Hermione's ear, she nodded and sat down next to Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Hiya Harry." Hermione smiled at him as she started to butter, her and Edward some toast.

"Hey, Mione, hey Edward." Harry smiled back.

Edward looked up as Harry called his name and smiled, "Hey Harry, you okay mate?"

"Yeah not to bad, yourself" he replied, '_I have no idea why Ron hates him so much, he is kinda coo_l.'

Edward grinned, "Yeah I'm good." And he looked down and his toast Hermione put in front of him, and pulled a face, he didn't like human food, but he knew he had to try and eat some, in front of Harry and Ginny, so they don't get suspicious. Hermione rubbed his arm and gave him a, please-just-try look. So he picked it up and bit a big piece of chewed it quickly and swallowed, he tried not to make a gipping sound, but he couldn't hide his face of disgust from Harry.

"Edward? You okay, it looks like you and that piece of toast don't really like each other." He smiled, "Are you feeling okay." Harry asked him.

Edward looked up, putting the toast down, "Ahh, yeah I'm fine, I just don't really feel hungry today, I don't know why."

"I've had days like that, I mean the other week, I couldn't hardly eat anything, I had no idea why, I mean I was hungry like but I just couldn't eat anything, but now." Harry said picking up and sausage, "I just can't stop eating." And he bit off half the sausage, and swallowed it.

Edward, Hermione and Ginny, laughed at him. "Come on lets get to Potions, I swear to god, it better go quick." Harry said jumping up, and giving Ginny a kiss goodbye, (she had care of magical creatures.) They all walked to Potions together laughing and joking.

Harry went to sit next to Ron, and Edward and Hermione sat down at the front together. "Today, you will be brewing the Polyjuice Potion; does anybody know what the potion does?" Snape asked.

He looked around, nobody had their hand up apart from Hermione, and he sighed, "no one?" Edward glared at him, he knew the answer, but he didn't think it was right they way he treated Hermione like she wasn't there. Edward put his hand up.

"Mr Cullen?" Snape sneered.

"I don't know the answer (he smiled) but I just thought I let you know that Hermione does." Edward replied.

Snape glared at him, "Yes Miss Granger." He snapped.

"The Polyjuice potion allows the drinker to take on the form of another person for one hour." Hermione answered, giving Edward a smile.

Snape glared at her and turned to Edward, "5 points from Gryffindor."

"What for? What have I done apart from just letting you know Hermione knew the answer?" Edward snapped at him.

"For being a cheeky brat, and anymore lip from you Mr Cullen you will get more than 5 points taken away from you. I won't take cheek from anyone, especially from somebody like you." Snape spat at him.

Everybody looked at Edward, wondering what he meant and to see his reaction, "calm down." Hermione pleaded.

Edward looked at her then to Snape, "Yeah well I don't take crap from a slimy greasy haired git like you."

All the Gryffindors started to laugh, Snape walked up to Edward, "10 more points from Gryffindor, and detention, tonight, my office, 7 O'clock don't be late." And Snape walked away.

Hermione put her hand on Edward shoulder and rubbed it, "please calm down, and don't make things worse than it already is."

"Right settle down, the instructions are on the board you may begin now." Snape barked to the whole class.

Two hours later Potions class finished and Hermione and Edward walked to their next class; charms. They both didn't speak, Edward was still angry with Snape; he also made Edward write a 4 foot long essay about the Polyjuice potion, nobody else had to just him.

They both sat at their normal places in charms, Hermione waved to Harry as she sat down, then she sighed. "I'm sorry." Edward whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "don't apologize it wasn't your fault, Snape is mean to everyone, well except Slytherins of course, he would even make the mentalist person more insane." Edward grinned, "I will help you do the essay if you want?" Hermione told him.

He shook his head, "nah I think I can handle it."

Hermione smiled "okay then."

Then they both turned to Professor Flitwick who was talking about the aguamenti charm, "On your desks in front of you, is a large cup, there is little notes to take to day I just want you to write what the charm does, so can anybody guess what this charm does?" Dean put his hand up, "Yes Mr Thomas?"

"Err… does it give us wine?" he guessed laughing.

Seamus laughed with him, "You wish don't ya." He whispered to Dean.

"No Mr Thomas it doesn't produce wine, anybody else?" Flitwick asked.

Neville nervously put his hand up, which he doesn't do every often in class except from Herbology. Professor Flitwick smiled at him, "Yes Mr Longbottom?"

"It produces a fountain of clear water." He said quietly.

"Yes, yes you are right, well done, 10 points to Gryffindor. So as Mr Longbottom just said, Aguamenti produces water, so I want you to write that down in your note books, and then for the rest of the lesson you are all going to try and produce water using this charm, make sure you all aim in the cup, I don't want water all over the floor please you can begin." Professor Flitwick told everybody.

Hermione and Edward already had the definition written down so they began to try the charm, "so why was Rosalie pissed off with you last night?" Hermione casually asked Edward.

He grinned up at her, "Well it's because basically I have spilled our family secret out to you, she doesn't like it that some human knows what we are and why we are really here, but don't worry about it Hermione she is always so big headed, I just ignore her, that's what pissed her of the most." He whispered to her, so low that only she could here.

Hermione giggled a bit, "So she was mainly after a fight? Is she always so mean?"

"Nah not all the time, she is sometime really well…. Nice and cool, but sometimes, well she is…a… well you know what I mean." Edward smiled; he managed to fill up his cup full of water.

Hermione laughed, "Well done Mr Cullen, 10 points to Gryffindor, and you to Miss Granger, well 10 more points to Gryffindor." Flitwick said, passing by, "Any one who hasn't been successful will practise this charm for homework, you may pack your things now and class dismissed." He said as the bell rang.

Edward cleaned everything up before Hermione could help, she smiled at him and took his hand and made their way to DADA, as they walked in, again, she felt some tension, between Edward and Lupin, Edward wasn't but Remus was glaring at him and Alice who was at the back waving to them, Edward and Hermione went to the back and sat on the same desk as Alice.

"Okay everybody stand up, we are going to be practising the Patronus charm, today we are going to see if you can make it more than just silver vapour, I want to see you all try and produce a true patronus, everybody's will take a different form, so no two patronesses will be the same." Lupin told everybody.

Everybody got up and started to say the charm, "Expecto Patronum." Hermione said, there was only silver vapour so she tried again, and this time a silver otter came out of her wand, Hermione smiled and hugged Edward.

"Well done." He whispered in her ear.

At the end of the lesson Edward Hermione and Alice made to go out to the Great Hall for lunch. "Hermione? Can I have a word?" Remus asked just before she was about to leave.

Edward didn't seem to want to let Hermione go, "yeah sure, err…. I will meet you guys in the Great Hall in a minute save me a seat yeah."

Edward looked at Hermione, "I will be fine." She whispered to him, she knew she would be, she liked Remus.

Edward nodded and he and Alice left the classroom.

Remus sat down at a desk and she sat on the seat next to him, she smiled at him and he retuned it with a sad smile, "what wrong Remus?" she asked him.

He sighed, "I know u will probably tell me to mind my own business and that but I think I should warn you."

"Warn me about what?" she asked him quietly.

"I don't think you should be hanging around with Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter." He told her, looking into her eyes.

Hermione was shocked, she gasped, she expected the other students not to like them for various reasons but a teacher! "Yeah you're right, it's none of business." She said to him furiously and she made to get up but Lupin put his hand on her arm.

"Let me explain." So Hermione sat back down and folded her arms, "their family is bad news, I don't know how much you know about them but get out now before it is too late to turn back, they shouldn't even be here, they don't belong here, there freaks Hermione just go back to your real friends, go back to Ron, I know he misses you."

Hermione had tears in her eyes she couldn't believe that Remus was being so mean, "I can't believe you…you….said that….how could you be so mean." Then she got up and rushed to the door and turned around again, "It's my business not yours so butt out." Then she flung the door open and slammed it shut.

She turn the corner, on her way to Study of Ancient Runes; she didn't feel like going to lunch anymore, and Ron was there, he looked up when he saw her and glared at her but stop as he saw that she was crying. He walked towards her, "Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione looked up at him, "Oh so you're going to give me a hard time to? Don't bother Ron I'm not in the mood just leave me alone?" and she pushed him aside and started to walk away.

Ron ran in front of her and held his hands out so she would stop, "No I don't want to give you a hard time, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you, what's wrong Mione? Is that good for nothing boyfriend of yours? I swear if it is I will give him a piece of my mind."

Hermione looked out raged, "go away Ron, don't talk about him like that you don't know him like I do, just leave me and him alone." And she rushed of to her next class.

She was five minutes early so she just came in and sat down at the back, her head in her hands. She heard some people walk in but she didn't know who, she didn't look up.

She didn't even notice that Alice had sat down next to her. She looked really concerned for her. Alice hugged Hermione and she jumped a little, "oh Alice I didn't see you there." Hermione said quietly trying to wipe her tears away from her eyes.

"Why didn't you come down for lunch? We were worried about you." Alice asked her softly.

"Didn't feel hungry." Hermione mumbled.

Alice sighed, "What's wrong Mione?"

Hermione shook her head and looked down.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me you want to talk?" Alice asked her gently, putting her hand onto Hermione's shoulder.

"We are in lesson." Hermione pointed out.

Alice thought about this for a moment, "End off lesson then, we can go for a walk." Hermione looked at her and sighed, then she slowly nodded her head, and looked at the front of the classroom, because the lesson had started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I dont own any of the Harry Potter or Twilight characters **

The bell rung ending the last lesson off the day, Alice got up from her chair and walked over to Jasper. "Jazz tell Edward that me and Hermione will meet him in our common room in about an hour or so, and please, tell him not to look for us, and stop him if he tries." Alice asked him.

Jasper looked at Alice then over to Hermione, who now had tears in her eyes, and he nodded, "I'll try to keep him away, not promising anything though." He said and he gave Alice a kiss and left the class room.

Alice smiled and waved at him, then walked over to Professor Babbling's desk. "Sir is it ok if me and Hermione, stay here to talk for a while, she is a bit upset." Alice asked him.

He looked over to Hermione who had a few tears in her eyes, "Are you ok, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him and gave him a small nod, then put her head in her hands. "Of course you can, if you need me I will be in my office." He told Alice, pointing to his office door, then he gave Hermione a sad look then walked through the door.

Alice walked back over to Hermione and put her arm around her, "you want to talk about it Mione?" she asked softly.

"I just don't get how it's any of his business." Hermione whispered, looking forward.

"Who's business?" Alice asked.

"Lupin's, you know when he asked me to stay behind to talk to him." Hermione told her, Alice nodded, "well he told me to not go out with Edward, and he also said he was bad news, that you all are, he said that you all didn't belong here, and that you were all freaks, he was so horrible Alice, he told me to go back with Ron and to forget about Edward." Hermione told her, and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Hermione come here." Alice said softly pulling her into a hug, "just ignore him, he just hates us, he was the one who tried to persuade Dumbledore to not let us come here. He has a huge grudge against vampires."

Hermione looked at her confused, "why though, why does he hate you so much?"

"Well you know that he is a werewolf right?" Hermione nodded and Alice continued, "well werewolves basically hate vampires, and we aren't to fond of them either, you have no idea how much they smell, (she smiled a little) well anyway, they think that we shouldn't be here, that we shouldn't exist, they are kinda right i mean if it wasn't for Carlisle none of us would be here today, but we are and we are all really thankful to be here,but they just think that we are just killers, and should be destroyed."

Hermione gasped, "Oh my god, he actually thought that?"

Alice nodded, "when we first came here yes, now he just wants you to leave us alone."

"Well that wont happen." Hermione told her.

Alice smiled at her and gave her a hug, "Edward is waiting in the Great Hall for us, you want to go?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled and we got up and walked down to the Great Hall with Alice, when she opened the doors, Edward got up, and they both walked towards him.

Edwards's eyes went wide, the look of shock, and Hermione sighed a little, she knew that he would have read Alice's mind, and now he knows what they were talking about before. Hermione got to him and he pulled her into a hug, "just ignore him, he wont understand." Edward whispered, and she smiled at him.

They all sat down and Hermione took a portion of chips and grabbed a piece of bread and made a chip sandwich, "so what have you been doing? How long have you been waiting?"

"Just about 5 minutes, not long, I was in the library writing that stupid essay for that slimy git." Edward told her.

"Oh err… do you want me to help you with that?" she asked him, and she took a bite out of her chip butty.

"No need to love." Edward smiled and he held up a finished 4 foot long essay on Polyjuice potion.

Edward chuckled at the look of surprise on Hermione's face and Alice rolled her eyes.

"How? Huh? You finished that whole essay in like under an hour? How?" Hermione asked stunned.

"I'm a fast writer, anyway it was easy, I'm going to give it him in detention, to see the look on his face." Edward laughed and Hermione laughed with him.

Alice got up, "I'm going to find Jasper." She told them, Edward nodded, and she left.

Hermione watched her leave and turned to Edward. "What's wrong with Jasper?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing really, she just likes to check if he is okay. You know because he is new to our way of life, and sometimes it's hard for him, being surrounded by humans and all, but he is doing really well I think." Edward told her.

"Oh, err… when me and Alice were talking she said that that werewolves, meaning Remus, smell really bad, well, he… not that I've smelling him like, but he smells fine to me, but she made out that he really does stink." Hermione asked and Edward started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Well humans won't notice the smell but we do and trust me, he smells really bad, and we probably smell just as bad for him to." Edward told her and Hermione rolled her eyes, and pushed her now empty plate away.

"Right I will walk you up to your common room, and then I will go and do this stinking detention." Edward said getting up.

Hermione groaned, "That time already? Doesn't the time just fly by?"

Edward nodded and sighed to, "yes it is, I wish I could stay with you always, but you need to sleep and I have a detention."

Hermione nodded and got up and took his hand, and he walked her to the Gryffindor portrait hole, and he pulled her into a hug.

"This is where I have to say goodbye and I ill see you again tomorrow but I hate doing this." He held up Hermione's hand and kissed it then held it again, "I just never want to let you go."

Hermione smiled up at him, "I hate this part as well." And she reached up and kissed his lips, Edward pulled away before they got carried away. "Sorry." Hermione mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Edward laughed, "Don't be sorry love, its just I can never lose control with you, your too precious. Well I better go before I'm late bye Mione." And he walked down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

Hermione waved sadly to him, "Bubble Gum." And the portrait opened. As she walked in she bumped into Ron, "Oh sorry." She said and she kept on walking.

"Hermione wait, I want to talk to you for a minute." Ron said.

She turned around to look at him then she sat on the sofa and he sat next to her, "I'm really sorry about before, and I mean it Hermione, I was stupid to act the way I have, I so sorry, can we be friends, I hate us fighting like this." Ron told her.

Hermione smiled and hugged him, "that's what I've wanted to hear for ages, I thought we would be like this forever, I hated us fighting I would love to be your friend again."

"Thanks Mione, hey I have this essay and well…." Ron smiled at her.

Hermione laughed, "I bet that's why your talking to me again because of this essay, oh bring it here and I will help you while I'm doing my essay."

"Thanks Mione you're a life savoir." And he sprinted up the boy's dorm to get his bag.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dislaimer- I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters.**

A week later and everything is going great, Ron is now okay with Hermione's relationship with Edward, and he also has got to know him a little himself and they may soon be friends.

Edward still doesn't trust him that much, because of how he treated Hermione before they made up. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Edward all made there way down to the Great Hall, for breakfast.

When they arrived they sat down with the rest of the Cullen family. Ron, Harry and Ginny still don't know about the Cullen's being vampires, so each of them tried to eat a bit of toast.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I was thinking about a game of Qudditch, hey Edward, Jasper, Emmett have you ever played a game of Qudditch before?" Harry asked, eating his pancakes.

"Nah, but we have seen people play it, looks cool though." Emmett grinned.

"Oh god! Well do you want a game? Me, you and Edward, V's Ginny, Ron and Jasper" Harry asked him.

"Hell yeah, were going to whoop your arse little bro" Emmett laughed, playfully punching Jasper on his arm.

Jasper looked at him, "In your dreams, I've seen Ginny play, and she is an amazing flier."

"Hey nobody has even asked if we want to play, you just assumed we would, maybe I have other plans." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I mean maybe I have stuff to do as well" Ron grinned and Edward laughed.

"Well do u guys (Ginny glared at him) and….girl, want to play Qudditch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure" Ginny and Ron said together, and Edward smiled and nodded.

"And what about us? Why did you just assume we wouldn't play?" Hermione said, grinning.

"Well Hermione you scared of heights and you hate flying, so you wouldn't want to play." Ron said and Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Alice you're a girly girl, and well, Qudditch doesn't seem like your kind of thing." Jasper said, Alice laughed and nodded.

"And well Rosalie, you hate getting your hair messy so flying is out of the question." Edward joked, and Rosalie glared at him, and turned away, she was the only one who still wasn't comfortable with being friends with these humans, or with Edward who is in a relationship with one.

"Ahh don't be like that Rose it was a joke." Emmett laughed, and hugged her.

Rosalie stayed silent, and looked at Alice, her eyes widened and she nudged Emmett and nodded towards Alice. Everyone turned to look at Alice who was in a trance, Edward looked at her and gasped, his eyes stayed on her.

"Alice" Jasper whispered.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked confused. "What is happening?" Ginny asked.

But no one answered her. Everyone stayed quiet, looking at Alice, who was still in a trance. "Oh" Alice whispered, and her eyes came back into focus, she looked at Edward then to Hermione, then to Jasper.

"Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean? What did she see? Is no one going to explain?" Ron asked a bit louder, but still nobody answered them.

"They know we are here, they are coming," Alice whispered.

"What! How did they find out?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, we need to tell Carlisle and Esme, we need to talk to Dumbledore, Hogwarts may not be safe for us anymore, I will go get Carlisle and Esme, we will meet you in Dumbledore's office." Alice said, but first she whispered something to her family, so low that Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny couldn't here them, and then she ran out of the Great Hall.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie gave a sad look to Harry, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. "What's going on?" Ron said.

"Ron will you shut up for a minute ok." Hermione snapped at him and he stayed silent.

"We have to go." Edward said getting up; he gave Hermione a quick kiss.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione told him getting up as well, Edward looked at her, sighed and nodded, and Hermione smiled and took his hand.

"We're coming too" Ron said, and he, Harry and Ginny got up.

Edward stopped and turned around, "No." he whispered.

"Tough we are coming anyway." Ron said walking up to him.

Edward glared at him, "Fine" he snapped, he didn't have time to argue. They reached Dumbledore's office in 5 minutes, "lemon drops" Edward said and the gargoyle opened.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle were already there, they were sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk. Albus waved his wand and more chairs appeared, when everybody sat down he began to talk.

"So Alice says that she saw the Death Eaters and the Volturi coming, I know what you're thinking, and I can assure you all that you can continue to stay at Hogwarts for as long as you may wish, you will all be safe here." Albus told them.

Esme nodded, "But Albus, how can we be safe when they know we are here…." Carlisle began to say but Ron interrupted him.

"Sorry but, what the bloody hell is Volturi?" he asked.

"Ron" whispered Hermione and she threw a glare at him.

"Its, ok Miss Granger. Well Mr Weasley, the Volturi are a group of vampires, who well….I think that Carlisle can explain it better then me." Albus told him.

Carlisle smiled at him and looked at Ron, Ginny and Harry who looked shocked, "The Volturi are the equivalent of a royal family to vampires, but they aren't official royalty, but they act as though they are. They live in the city of Volterra, Italy. They have existed for at least three thousand years. The Volturi deal swiftly and decisively with anything they consider a threat to their coven, or the vampire world, and they destroy anyone who attempts to overthrow them." Carlisle told them.

"So you guys are vampires?" Ginny asked Carlisle nodded, and she gasped, "Hermione did you know?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione nodded, "It was a secret sorry guys." They all nodded.

"Also I must ask that you can not tell anybody this, not even your parents, whatever is said in this room, has to stay in this room, understood." Albus warned them.

"Yes sir." Harry, Ron and Ginny said, and they all smiled at Hermione and she smiled back at them.

"So back to your question, you will all be safe, I will set up spells and enchantments around the school to make sure the death eaters can't get in." Albus said.

"But what about the….." Emmett began.

"Alice!" Hermione gasped.

"Alice what do you see?" Esme asked her, she put her and on her arm.

"The Volturi, they have changed course, they don't trust the wizards, they aren't coming they have changed there minds, they think it's too risky." Alice said.

"Are they not sending any of there guards?" Jasper asked.

Alice shook her head, "they don't want to risk losing any."

"Bloody cowards" Emmett whispered.

"How long do we have until the Death Eaters come?" Carlisle asked.

"A week." Alice said and they nodded, Hermione looked scared.

"Hey love don't be scared, they won't hurt you, I will make sure of that." Edward promised her, he pulled her into a hug and she sat on his lap with her arms around him.

Alice gasped, "Everything is changing."

"What's happening?" Edward asked, "Shit,"

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"James, Victoria and Laurent, that's what, they heard that the Volturi had dropped out, but they know where we are, they just want to make things a whole lot harder for us they are bringing a army of newborns." Edward told them all.

"What! Bloody hell, as if we haven't got enough to worry about with the Volturi wanting, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice to join them then we have Voldermort who wants us to join him and then we have the Death Eaters coming to kill him (he pointed to Harry) which we have to stop… Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that." Emmett said and he looked down when Alice glared at him.

"What the Death Eaters are coming for me?" Harry asked, and Alice nodded.

"Like that changes everything, when have they not been coming to try and kill me?" Harry said glumly.

"I thought the Death Eaters where coming for you guys." Hermione asked confused

"They are, but Voldermort wants Harry as well, well you know why." Alice said.

"Yeah" Hermione whispered.

"We won't have enough time to prepare ourselves; we don't know how to deal with newborns." Esme said.

"I know, but Jasper does, he can teach us, I'm sure we will learn a few tricks in a week, is that okay Jasper?" Edward asked Jasper.

He looked up and nodded, "sure, it's mainly all about technique, and we will be ready in a week,"

Edward nodded and put his head down into Hermione hair and sniffed in her scent. They all stayed in Dumbledore's office all day discussing how to deal with the newborn vampires.

They planned tactics, attacks, and how they would protect everyone in the school. Dumbledore said he have all the students stay in there common rooms while the fight is happening, also he will tell all the portraits not to let anybody out of the common rooms until he says it is ok to do so.

They all walked out of Dumbledore's office at 8'oClock.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie went on a hunting trip, and Edward and Alice walked Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Edward" Hermione whispered.

"We will be fine Mione, we always are." Edward smiled at her, "Well I guess its goodnight then." They had reached the common.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "We will meet you inside Mione, bye Edward, Alice." Harry waved goodbye and went through the portrait hole.

"Bye" Ginny and Ron said.

"Bye." Alice smiled.

"Bye" Edward said, not looking away from Hermione.

Ron and Ginny follow Harry and they go into the Gryffindor common room to wait for Hermione.

Edward bent down to kiss Hermione on the lips and he pulled her closer to him.

"Get a room." Alice laughed They pulled apart and Hermione smiled at her, Edward pulled her into a hug and kissed her again. "Move aside, my turn" Alice said pushing Edward, and she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"You really are annoying for someone so small." Edward teased Alice turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Hermione, and don't worry about us, like Edward said before, we can look after ourselves so there is no need for you to be worried." Alice told her and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Alice, bye Edward bye Alice" Hermione said she gave Edward another quick kiss, waved at them both and turned to walk into the common room.

"Come on Edward lets catch the others up and hunt, then Jasper is going to teach us how to deal with the newborns after." Alice said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the corridor with her.

"Yeah sure let's go." Edward smiled at her


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters**

The week past very quickly, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had the whole week off school, (with permisson from Dumbledore) so they had a lot of time to train on how to kill the newborns.

With all the training Hermione hardly saw any of them that week, she didn't mind though, she knew they had to do this to protect everybody.

Saturday came really quickly; this was the day, the day that James, Victoria and Laurent are bringing the newborn vampire army to Hogwarts, and the day that the Death Eaters are also coming.

In Alice's vision she said they are coming when it's dark, so they all sat down by the lake to enjoy the rest of the day before all the trouble began. Edward had his arms wrapped around Hermione watching Ron and Emmett play Exploding Snap.

Ginny was lying on Harry's knees and he was playing with her hair. Jasper and Alice were watching the giant squid which keeps popping up out of the lake. Rosalie was watching Emmett lose to Ron; she had a smile on her face.

Carlisle was sat under a tree reading a book and Esme was leaning against him, reading it too.

Edward bent his head so he was touching Hermione's hair, he loved her scent.

"Oh" Alice gasped all of a sudden.

"Alice?" Jasper said confused, "Alice what is it?"

"Everything is blurred, Jazz, I can't see a thing." She said sounding worried.

"Edward what does it mean?" Emmett asked

"It means the Death Eaters are coming earlier than we thought, and they have a werewolf with them, do you guys smell that?" Edward said.

"I will go and warn Dumbledore," Esme said getting up, "Get the kids inside." She hissed to low, so the humans couldn't hear, and she ran towards the castle.

"You guys go inside its not safe out here with loads of newborns it's dangerous." Edward told them, "Hermione please go." He begged he didn't want her to get hurt.

"No Edward I'm staying to fight, just like we planned, I'm not leaving you." Hermione told him firmly.

Edward sighed, knowing he wouldn't win, he let it go, "the newborns will be here in five minutes so will the Death Eaters."

Everybody nodded and got up to get ready, Esme came running back to them and behind her was, Albus, Lupin, Snape and some other order members. Hermione and Ginny scream and pointed over to the trees were 9 new born vampires where running towards them, with there arms stretched out and their teeth bared.

The Cullen's all crouched down and sprang to attack the oncoming attackers. Then suddenly there was different coloured spells flying everywhere and 20 or so Death Eaters came running out of the forest toward the order.

They all got out their wands out and started to duel.

Edward and Emmett were fighting 2 newborns each and Alice was helping Esme take down hers. Jasper was fighting 2 newborns and Rosalie was helping him, Carlisle had just destroyed a newborn and was taking down another one.

Ron was fighting Bellatrix, he was doing really well, Ginny and Harry were duelling Lucias Malfoy, the other order members were fighting any death eater they saw.

Hermione was duelling Greyback, it wasn't going so well, she looked like she might lose to him, he sent a spell at her which hit her in the face and she let out a high pitched scream.

She looked up and blood was pouring down her face, but she continued to fight, while she winced in pain as more curses hit her.

Edward stopped attacking the newborn and held him in a head lock and looked over to Hermione, "Hermione." He whispered, the vampire got loose and started to attack Edward, and he looked away from Hermione to wrestle the newborn to the ground and finish him off.

When he looked back up Hermione and Greyback were gone. "HERMIONE!" Edward screamed, looking around for her.

"Edward watch out. She will be fine." Emmett shouted as another newborn vampire came running towards him.

Jasper came out of no where and flung himself at the newborn and ripped him to shreds. "Thanks" Edward whispered to him.

Jasper nodded and went to help Esme and Alice take down the last newborn vampire. "Is that the lot?" Carlisle asked Jasper when he had done.

Jasper nodded.

Two Death Eaters were lying on the floor dead, all the others had dissapperated.

Ron was holding Ginny who was crying they didn't look badly hurt. "Harry! Where's Harry?" Ginny cried.

"Don't worry Gin, he will be fine, he probably went looking for them in the forest you know what he is like." Ron reassured her, she wasn't so convinced though.

"HERMIONE!" Edward shouted again. He couldn't see her anywhere, or he couldn't see Greyback, the Death Eater she was duelling with. "Alice have you seen her." Edward asked still looking around for any signs of here.

"I'm sorry Edward I haven't" Alice whispered with tears in her eyes.

Then Edward heard a loud growl coming from the castle, and then he heard a girl scream in pain.

That scream belonged to Hermione. It seemed to come from the Astronomy Tower. Edward ran up to the castle with Carlisle,Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Alice behind him, he flew up stairs and banged into the door which led into the top of the tower where Hermione was.

"Please let me go, don't hurt me." Edward heard Hermione beg from behind the door and he started to force the door open but it wouldn't budge, even though he is really strong the door just would not open.

"OPEN THIS DOOR." Emmett shouted banging on it.

He heard Hermione being thrown against the wall and scream in agony. "Hermione im so sorry, I really am." Edward whispered to himself.

They all continued to bang and kick the door down but it didn't work, they started to shout for someone to open it from the inside, but no one answered them.

Then they heard Hermione scream and bang on the door, "please get me out of here, please anybody." She sobbed, she sounded as though she was in so much pain.

The Cullen's heard Grey back laugh at her, then Hermione let out a high pitched scream which they had to cover there ears for, and there was a huge bang and the room went silent.

They couldn't hear the screams and bangs of Hermione or the laughing of Greyback, it was completely silent.

Then the door magically burst open and lots of black smoke came out, then all you could hear was someone crying softly in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I Dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters**

Edward walked into the room, "Hermione?" he whispered, he peered through the black smoke and saw an outline of somebody lying on the floor, his eyes went wide, and he went bent down, near the person on the floor.

Then all of a sudden, the black smoke disappeared, he looked around to see Tonks at the door, she gave him a friendly smile, which he returned, and then he turned back and looked down and hissed.

It wasn't Hermione, it was Greyback, he lied on the floor, unconscious, it didn't look like he was breathing, Edward glared at him for a second, and then tried to find a pulse, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, he turned to see that it was Carlisle.

"Leave him Edward, he is dead." Carlisle said in a rough tone.

Edward nodded, he got up and looked around the room, in the corner, was Hermione, she was bleeding heavily, she also was unconscious, but she was breathing.

Edward walked forward, but was hit by the strong scent of her blood, it was mouth-watering. _'Stop it Edward get a drip, she is the love of your life, she needs you, stop being pathetic'_ Edward told himself, he took a deep breath and walked up to her, he lifted her head up.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry hunny, I really am, please forgive me." Edward said.

"Edward, I need to stop that bleed." Carlisle said, Edward moved aside and Carlisle began to stop the bleed on Hermione's head.

Tonks walked forward, "Hey you don't have to do that, I know a healing charm that will work, it will stop the bleed." Carlisle looked up, he smiled and nodded, and Tonks performed a healing charm on her wounds, they healed and stopped bleeding, but they left marks and scars.

Edward looked at her, "thank you, so much."

Tonks nodded and smiled, "she will be okay now, Edward, just you make sure you look after her." She said.

Edward nodded and turned back to Hermione, _'I've already promised her that, now look at her, she nearly died, what use am I to her if I can't keep a simple promise'_ he thought to himself again.

"Edward." Hermione whispered, her eyes began to flicker.

"Hermione. Oh god Hermione your okay, for a second I thought…. I'm so glad to see you with your eyes open." Edward said, Hermione tried to sit up but Edward pushed her back down.

"Edward, I'm fine, really, the floor is to cold." Hermione moaned, Edward laughed and lifted her up and sat her on his lap.

"Hermione what happened in here? Did you kill him?" Alice asked sitting next to her and Edward.

Hermione looked over to Greyback, "Err… that wasn't me, his curse backfired off that wall there" she pointed to the back wall which had a huge hole in it, "and hit him, the force of it knocked me back and I hit my head, and I don't remember anything after that, I just woke up and you were standing over me."

Edward hugged her, "lets get you out of here," he picked her up and walked out of the door, and down the stairs and everyone followed him.

"Where are we going? Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to the Great Hall, where nearly everyone is there." Edward told her, and he sighed.

"What ddo you mean, nearly everyone!" Hermione asked, she wished and hoped nobody had got killed, she couldn't cope with that, she looked at Edward who didn't really want to tell her, "Edward tell me"

"We can't find Harry anywhere." He whispered.

Hermione gasped and she felt tears coming down her face, Edward pushed the Great Hall doors open and everybody looked up, most of them sighed in relief that she was okay, some just kept staring at her, Ginny, well she looked down again and stared to shake, and cry.

Edward put Hermione down and she ran to Ginny and pulled her into a hug, "its going to be okay Gin, he will be back, you see, he is probably still looking for random death eaters in the forest. He will be back Ginny; I mean he has you waiting for him, who wouldn't want to come back for you." Hermione smiled and Ginny laughed a little.

Hermione hugged her again and sat down. "Dam it" Edward growled.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"James, Victoria and Laurent are outside." Edward said, everybody heard him and they got up, even the order. Edward turned to them, "You wouldn't be able to handle them, me and my family will go, there is a dead death eater in the Astronomy tower, you should probably clear him up, and the rest should go and look around the castle for Harry in case he is back and doesn't know where everyone is."

The Order member's nodded and left the Great Hall, only the Cullen's, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley, Luna, Neville and Albus were left in the Great Hall.

The Cullen family turned to leave and Hermione got up and walked to Edward, but he stopped her and pulled her back over to Ginny and pushed her down in the seat,

"I don't want you out their, please Hermione, stay here where you are safe, please Hermione I am begging you." Edward pleaded with her Hermione looked into his eyes, and nodded, he smiled and sighed in relief, and he bent down and kissed her, "Be safe." He whispered in her ear and he left with his family.

Ginny hugged Hermione, "He will be okay, they all are," she smiled, Hermione returned the smile.

Then the Great Hall went pitch black and everyone screamed.

"What's going on?" Luna said sounding scared.

Then there was laughing, a male laugh, it sounded so evil. Hermione was shaking; she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

"Leaving his little mate behind wasn't such a good thing to do, was it?" the male voice said, it echoed around the room.

Hermione felt someone grab her, she tried to scream but the person covered her mouth and they picked her up and ran out of the room.

Then the Great Hall became light again.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione and she was gone! Ginny screamed and cried out her name, other people turned around and noticed her missing, and they to shout out her name, but they got no reply. Ginny ran to the doors but they were locked, she tried to open them using her wand but it wouldn't work, they were trapped inside.

* * *

><p>Edward and his family walked out of the castle doors and walked down to stone steps, and headed for the edge of the forest and they stopped. Victoria and Laurent came out of the trees and stopped about 100 metres away from the Cullen's.<p>

The Cullen's all hissed at them and they smiled.

"Where's James?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." Rosalie told him, she was glaring at Victoria, who just smirked at her.

"You all better piss off, before we rip your throats out." Edward growled.

"Oh I don't think you would want to do that." Laurent laughed Edward glared at him.

"I mean you wouldn't want anything to happen to this poor human now would you." Victoria said.

And from behind the bushes James came out, he was holding a girl, who was struggling to get away, but he had a firm grip on her. The girl looked at Edward and stopped struggling; James pushed her forward and then stood next to Victoria and Laurent.

She winced in pain as his grip got tighter. Laurent grabbed her hair and sniffed in her scent and smiled with a sigh, "Ahh lovely now I know why you wanted to keep her for yourself Edward." He said

"Edward" she whispered.

Edward glared at him; "Hermione" he whispered back, and took a step forward to her but James grabbed her arm and help it up to his face.

"One more step closer and I will bite her, then I will have you watch her scream in pain, as the venom spreads, then we will finish her off our selves." James hissed Edward stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Hermione, who had tears flowing down her face.

"Edward go back to them" she screamed at him, tears flowing from her eyes.

Edward shook his head looking at her, "No" he whispered.

"Edward stop playing the hero, I will be fine." Hermione cried.

Emmett came up from behind Edward and pulled him back, James laughed at him, he looked at Edward and smiled then he bent back Hermione's arm.

SNAP

Hermione screamed in pain and she clutched her arm in agony.

"NOO" Edward roared and he ran towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters.**

Emmett who was still close him at the time grabbed hold of him and held him back; James looked at him and laughed, "Very defensive aren't we." He said.

Edward growled and hissed at him, he tried to get out of Emmett's strong grip but he couldn't.

James pushed Hermione to the ground, Edward watched in agony, it hurt him so much to see James hurting her, and he just wanted to kill him.

From behind, Edward heard hissing from his family, he turned to look at Emmett, but then heard a sickening crack.

Hermione screamed out in pain, he quickly turned to look at her and she was sobbing on the floor holding her hand in pain. He looked at James, Laurent and Victoria, who were laughing at her, like it was some kind of show, which made Edward's blood boil even more.

"We can't just stand here and watch this." Esme whispered to Carlisle, who gave her a sad look; he turned to look at Hermione.

James roughly dragged Hermione back up by her broken arm, she clenched her teeth, she tried to not show how much pain she was in.

"Emmett you better let go of me, so I can rip is bloody head off," Edward whispered to him.

But Emmett just tightened his grip, he didn't want those 3 to hurt his brother, he would rather, put himself in danger, if he needed to.

"Carlisle, do you know anybody here that is an animagus? That can turn into a wolf or a huge dog?" Jasper whispered so only the Cullen's could hear him.

"No, err…. go back and ask anybody you see if they know someone who can." Carlisle told him, and Jasper ran off towards the castle.

"Ahh now even he can't be bothered with your stupid family anymore, he ran off." James laughed, and Hermione whimpered in pain. "Shut up." He growled at he and shook her a little, he laughed when Edward growled at him.

"So you destroyed all of our newborns? Well I guess we will have to start making some more. How about we start with this one?" James sneered pointing towards Hermione.

"You leave her alone" Edward yelled

"Or what? Going to yell at us some more?" James laughed Edward glared at him; he turned around, and saw Jasper running back, something was running behind him, it looked like a dog.

He turned back to see the Nomads looking confused "What is that?" Victoria asked, the others didn't know either.

Jasper came and stood next to Edward, and the dog walked towards the Nomads snarling and bearing its teeth.

Victoria and Laurent started to back away, thinking it was some sort of wolf, James looked at him, and laughed, "You think a stupid mutt can make us leave." He said.

Victoria and Laurent stopped backing away and hissed. "What's that awful smell?" Victoria said.

From behind the Cullen's there was a loud growl. They turned around and saw a huge reddish-brown wolf, glaring at the Nomads.

Victoria, Laurent, and James's expression turned from, shock, to horror.

The Cullen's moved out of the way for the wolf, they were smiling as the wolf advanced on the 3 Nomads.

The wolf glared at James who was holding Hermione, he growled and barked at him, he took a step forward towards James, then he pushed Hermione forward towards the Cullen's and Edward caught her, "Oh Hermione." He said, he picked her up, and she rested her head on his chest, he went back to his family, they gave her hugs, and asked if she was okay.

The wolf leaped forward and the 3 Vampires fled into the forest, the wolf ran after them, snapping and snarling as he ran.

Sirius turned back into his human form, he walked over to the Cullen's, he took Hermione hand and rubbed it, "Are you okay Hermione?" he asked concerned.

She looked up at him, "I'm fine Sirius really, what are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't miss out on a good fight now could I?" He smiled.

She smiled to, wincing a little in pain, "Ah I guess not."

"What was that thing?" Hermione and Sirius asked.

"It was a shape-shifter, more commonly known as a wolf, as they like to call them selves." Carlisle told them.

"What was it doing here?" Hermione asked.

"That's what we want to know," Emmett glared towards the trees.

"Emmett be grateful, he just saved Hermione's life." Esme told him and Emmett shrugged and Hermione blushed a little.

"He's coming in his human form; he thinks it's easier to talk to us that way." Edward said.

A tall boy came out of the forest; he looked like he was about 25, but had a face of a 17 year old. He came over to the Cullen's smiling, "Hello bloo… Cullen's."

"What brings you here?" Edward asked him.

"Oh, what no hello? No thank you Jacob for saving our sorry arses from them three?, no thank you for chasing them away?" Jacob said.

Emmett snarled, Esme gave him a stern look, "thank you very much Jacob for doing what you did, I think what Edward meant was, how did you know we was here?" she asked him politely.

Jacob looked at her and grinned, "Well I was in the neighbourhood, I came across your scent, and kinda wondered what you guys were doing here, then I smelt a girls scent, it was hers, (pointing toward Hermione) so I wondered why she was with you, I can kinda guess now, (he nodded towards Edward holding Hermione in his arms) then I came across 3 vampire scents I haven't smelt before, so I figured you guys were in a bit of bother and well I was bored, so a bit of vampire hunting would be fun" Jacob told them.

"Well thank you again, for helping us." Carlisle said.

"No problem Doc." He said.

"Come on Edward lets get Hermione inside." Carlisle told him and they turned to walk toward the castle and Jacob followed them.

"You can go now dog!" Rosalie said, looking at him in disgust.

"Nah, I think I will stick around for a bit Blondie." Jacob gave a smug smile at her.

She hissed at him, "Rosalie" Esme scolded her and Jacob bit back a laugh.

They walked up to the Great Hall but they would open, so Emmett broke the door down, leaving a huge hole in the centre of the doors.

"Emmett" Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"What? Its one way to get inside." He smiled.

"HERMIONE" Ginny screamed running over to her, Edward put her down and Ginny flung her arms around her, she winced a little in pain, but she didn't care.

Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley went over to her as well; Molly healed her broken hand and arm. "Thank you so much for saving her" Molly said to the Cullen's.

"No problem Molly, we wouldn't have done anything else until she was safe." Esme told her smiling.

"Hermione who is that guy?" Ginny asked pointing at Jacob. "Oh that's err… Jacob, he is a wolf, he chased the other vampires away." She whispered to her.

"Ohhh, hey" Ginny said waving to him, he smiled at her and waved back, "You didn't see Harry out there did you?" she asked worriedly.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Ginny nodded sadly, "I'm so scared for him Mione, I want him back."

Hermione hugged her, "Oh Ginny, he will be okay, I'm sure he will."

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table, all of the 6th and 7th years were here as well. Hermione looked confused, she thought that all of the students where locked in there dorms. Ginny saw Hermione's confusion, "Dumbledore let all of those over age to be allowed to fight, it was there choice, all of them agreed, except from the Slytherins, they are all still in there dorms, the underage students are in there dorms, they cant get out until Dumbledore tells the portraits its okay to do so." Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, she felt somebody put their arms around her waist, she opened her eyes and found Edward sat next to her, giving her a reassuring smile, she moved closer towards him and leaned against his chest.

Hermione looked over to Ginny, who still looked upset, but was talking to Jacob. "How do you know Jacob?" Hermione asked Edward.

"We used to live in Forks, he lived in La Push, and there was a pack of wolfs there. He was in that pack, remember when Alice told you that werewolves hate vampires and vice versa, well they caught us hunting on there land about 100 years ago,(he looked at Hermione face) don't worry love, we was only hunted deer, so they made a treaty with us, if we never hunted on their land, they wouldn't harm us, or expose our secret, a few years ago we moved back, and another pack of wolves formed, there was a bit of trouble involving some more newborn vampires, so we teamed up and fought together, so we kinda became, like not exactly friends, but we trusted each other more, and all the conflict disappeared." Edward told her.

"Oh, but Rosalie and Emmett still aren't fond of him?" Hermione asked.

"No, to be honest, I'm not that fond of Jacob, but I owe him dearly for tonight, for what he did." Edward said.

"Yeah you do bloodsucker" Jacob muttered so only Edward could hear him.

Then there was a loud voice around the Great Hall. Everybody screamed.

"The battle is over, it was an even fight, but my death eaters were stronger. Your precious boy-who-lived, is dead! He died trying to save himself, there must be no more war, you shall all be forgiven, but if anybody keeps fighting they will be killed, I come now to show you the truth, that Potter is dead, and you shall all bow down before me and join my army, you shall all join me in the new world that we will build together." Voldermort said, his voice echoed around the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Twilight or Harry Potter characters.**

"HARRY" Ginny screamed, as the Great Hall door's burst open, and 10 Death Eaters walked in, with their wands pointed to the crowed of people, then Voldermort walked in slowly; his snake, Nigini slithering in front of him.

A Death Eater walked at the side off Voldermort dragging Harry's body behind him.

"Harry" Sirius cried out, trying to run forward, but Remus grabbed his arms and held him back, he tried to get away but Kingsley helped Remus hold him.

Everybody started to shout out Harry's name, they also shouted abuse at the Death Eaters.

Ginny was sobbing on Hermione's shoulder.

Ron was on the floor; on his knees with his head in his hands, shaking.

Alice looked at Jasper and then to Edward, "He isn't dead" she whispered.

Edward looked shocked, then he heard it, he heard Harry's heartbeat, and his small breath's he was faking death.

He looked at Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Harry is alive, he is faking it".

Hermione and Ginny looked up, she also heard him and stopped crying, "What…how can he be" Ginny whispered.

Edward didn't answer her; he was listing to Harry's thoughts.

_'You need to create a distraction, kill the snake; she is the last Horcrux, then I can destroy Voldermort for good Edward I know you're listing, you have to get some one to do it'_ Harry thought.

"He says some one has to kill the snake, she is the last Horcrux" Edward said.

Hermione gasped and looked at the snake, "Of course, then he will become mortal again"

"What's a Horcrux?" Ginny asked still looking at Harry's motionless body.

"It's an object, which holds a piece of Voldermort's soul in; by doing this he became immortal, Harry and Dumbledore have been hunting them down and destroying them all year, the last one was the snake, they just didn't know how to kill it because it is highly protected" Hermione told them.

"How did you know all of this?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore said he could only tell me and Ron, I'm sorry" Hermione said hugging her.

Ron stood up and Voldermort began to speak again. "Look now your hero is dead, you shall all join me or die!" he smiled

"He beat you" Ron suddenly yelled.

Voldermort glared into the crowed, "He died trying to run away, he is nothing but a coward."

"Liar" screamed Luna.

Then there was a flash of green light which hit Nigini, she crumbled to the floor; she was dead.

Voldermort let out a high pitch scream of anger, then he looked for the person who casted the spell.

It was Dumbledore, Voldermort's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward towards him. The Death Eater followed behind him. "Stupefy" Luna shouted, she hit the Death Eater directly in the back.

Voldermort turned around and looked at the stunned Death Eater. He glared down upon him and then turned to look at Luna. He slowly took steps towards her instead, leaving Harry's body behind with the stunned death eater.

The crowed slowly back away as Voldermort grew closer, he drew out his wand and pointed directly at Luna's head. He tilted his head to one side still looking at her.

"Tom, I command that you drop your wand, you shall not harm my students" Dumbledore said bitterly.

Voldermort whipped around and laughed while staring at Dumbledore. "Command? Since when do I take orders from you Dumbledore?"

As he was saying that, people started to whisper.

"Where's Harry?"

"Harry's gone"

Voldermort turned to where he left his body with the stunned Death Eater, only to see him gone, he let out a high pitched scream that sent shivers down everyone's back. He walked over to the Death Eater, "Adava Kedavra" he said pointing his wand at him, people around him screamed and backed away.

"Find the body." He hissed to his remaining Death Eaters.

They all nodded and pushed their way through they crowed, cursing people that got in their way, then multicoloured lights came into view as people started to battle once more.

Voldermort hissed and turned, he blocked a spell coming his way, then Kingsley and Sirius ran over to him, sending spell after spell at him.

Voldermort blocked them all with his wand, and started to duel them, he was evenly matched against them both. There was a burst of green light, and two small screams, Voldermort blasted Kingsley and Sirius into the wall and turned around.

There laid Bellatrix and Yaxley dead on the floor, the look of horror still etched upon their faces.

Voldermort screamed and turned to see who sent the curse. Remus was still holding his wand up, pointing to the dead on the floor, his eyes widened, and he started to breathe heavily, then he looked up at Voldermort and gave him a dark look and an evil smirk.

Voldermort hissed and raised his wand and directed it at Remus. "PROTEGO" Harry yelled, pulling his Invisibility Cloak off, the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Great Hall.

Voldermort turned around and stared at Harry.

The yells of shock, the screams, and the cheers around the Great Hall stifled at once. They were all afraid and silence fell abruptly and completely as Harry and Voldermort stared at each other and at the same started to circle each other.

Dumbledore looked over and began to walk to him, to help him, but Harry shook his head and he stopped. "I don't want anybody to help me; it has to be this way." Harry called out into the crowed while still staring at Voldermort; who hissed at him.

Voldermort stuck out his free arm and commanded the other Death Eaters to stay back. "But Potter, who are you going to use as a shield this time, no parents to save you today boy"

"Nobody." He simply told him; Voldermort's eyes narrowed, "All the Horcruxes are gone. Nobody lives while the other survives, and your going to be leaving us today Riddle."

"You dare" he hissed at Harry. His grip on his wand tightened. The crowed stayed silent, watching the two of them circle each other, not daring to move or even breathe loudly.

"Yes I dare, you don't learn from your mistakes do you, and you want to know how I survived this time, when I met you in the forest for you to kill me, for all this battle and suffering to end?" Harry pointing into the crowed.

"But you did not die" Voldermort glared.

"Yes I did not die, because you did not destroy my soul, you destroyed a part of yours." Harry said, looking at him.

The crowed gasped; Dumbledore had a look of shock on his face.

"What is this nonsense?" Voldermort asked, sounding bored.

"You killed my mother 16 years ago; she dyed trying to protect me. My mothers sacrifice saved me that night, then you tried to kill me, but the spell rebounded on you. Part of your soul, got ripped apart and attached to the only living object in the house, me, and tonight, you didn't kill my soul you killed yours." Harry told him, and an evil smile came on his face.

"So you have destroyed all of my Horcruxes, does that mean you are stronger than me?" Voldermort spat at him.

Harry laughed, "Oh I do believe that."

"How is that possible?" Voldermort said, "Or is it love? Love again? Hasn't anyone told you, love isn't powerful boy, what has Dumbledore been teaching you I wonder."

"Love is only powerful to the people who have it, where as you have none. You are weak, love is the most powerful thing anybody can have, and they are more powerful with it." Harry told him, they still circled each other; with their wands raised pointing at each other.

"Enough of this stupidity, now Potter your death is approaching." Voldermort, his wand hand tensing.

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliarmus!"

The two spells shot out of the wands, the bang was like a cannon-blast, and Harry's red spell collided with Voldermort's green spell. The crowed jumped back in shock and in horror they watched the battle.

Voldermort's face tensed as he tried to push his spell towards Harry, but Harry's spell was stronger. Then golden flames erupted between them and Voldermort's wand flew out of his hand and flew high in the air.

Harry; who had been a successful seeker jumped up at caught the wand with his free hand and directed Voldermort's spell towards Voldermort. Voldermort fell backwards, his arms splayed, and his scarlet eyes rolling upwards.

He hit the floor, his snake-like face unknowing and vacant. Voldermort was dead, killed by his own curse. Harry stood over him, with two wands in his hand, looking down upon his now dead enemy.

The Great Hall stayed silent for a few more seconds, then cheers, screams and roars of delight broke around Harry. Ron and Hermione where the first to reach Harry, they pulled him into a hug.

Then Neville, Luna, all the Weasleys, Kingsley were there. Crushing against him, shouting his name, more people moved forward, hugging, pulling and seizing him, trying to touch the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry lost count of all the people that were shouting his name, Sirius pushed through the crowed and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I'm so proud of you, you truly are your father's son Harry" Sirius told him hugging him tighter and kissing his forehead.

He pulled Harry towards the Gryffindor table and sat him down. Giving him a drink, which he drank instantly.

The crowed around Harry started to disappear, giving him some space; they went to their friends and family to reunite with them once more. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix rounded up all the other Death Eaters left behind before they could escape.

They tied them up and left them in the corner of the Great Hall, which they shall be moved and brought the Azkaban later. They moved Voldermort's body outside along with the rest of the Death Eaters that had died along with their master.

Sirius sat down next to Harry, he tapped his back and smiled, "I think some one wants you" he told him, pointing towards a girl.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny, he stood up and she ran towards him, Harry held his arms out and Ginny flew into them, crushing her lips to his. "Harry…Harry…you scared me so much… I thought I lost you" Ginny told him, with tears rolling down her face.

Harry wiped the tears away, "I'm so sorry for scaring you. But you will never lose me Ginny. Never" Ginny smiled and kissed him again Hermione went over to Edward who was sat with his family and Jacob was also sat with them, Rosalie didn't seem to like this much, as she glared daggers at him and had a look of pure disgust on her face; Edward stood up and hugged her gently, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you so much for helping us, finally we are free." Hermione smiled.

Esme smiled and hugged her, "Don't worry Hermione, we would help you any day." And everybody nodded, even Rosalie.

Edward took Hermione by the hand and walked over to Harry and Ginny who was now joined by Ron. Harry looked up and smiled, he gave Edward a one armed hug, "Thank you for helping today,"

"Don't mention it Harry, good plan though, faking death, hard thing to do, I don't think I would have been able to do it." Edward said

"It was hard, but I had to, so this would all end." Harry said, putting an arm around Ginny's waist.

Edward smiled, and pulled Hermione closer to him. Luna came up to them and hugged them all except from Edward, she hugged Ron the longest, she turned around blushing. Ron smiled, and took her hand and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down and started talking.

"They will make a good couple" Ginny smiled. Looking at them.

"Yeah they would" Hermione agreed.

"So this is it? It's all over. The end" Ginny smiled looking at Harry.

Harry kissing her forehead before answering, "Yes it's the end. But also the start of a new better beginning." And he kissed her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight Characters**

1 week after the battle

It was 12 in the afternoon and Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Edward, Alice and Jasper where sat in the Gryffindor common room, around the fire place. Hermione was sat in Edwards's lap, who were both in the red arm chair.

Jasper had his arm around Alice who was sitting on the floor, Ron was in the arm chair opposite Edward and Hermione and Harry was in the last arm chair with Ginny in his lap.

"Harry have you seen the paper?" Ron asked him.

"No why? What is it saying now?" Harry asked him looking up.

"Nothing really, just saying how great you are for saving the world, _'we owe Harry Potter so much! We are grateful for what he has done and nobody will ever forget'_ ha!" Ron laughed.

"Ha god! They will never leave me alone now will they? Is there anything about Sirius trial?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just saying that the trial is today and there might be a possibility he is innocent, because they have found some evidence to clear his name" Ron told him.

"Well of course he is innocent, thank god they caught Pettigrew, now he can be free" Harry said.

"Isn't Dumbledore going to be there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Harry said, he got a piece of Ginny's hair and started to play with it.

Alice's eyes grew wide and Edward turned to look at her, Hermione looked at Alice to, "What's happening?" she asked, and everybody else turned to look at her.

Alice closed her eyes and then opened them again, and a huge smile crept to her face and to Edwards too.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"You will find out later" Alice smiled and hugged Jasper who was just as confused as everybody else.

Alice chuckled and whispered something in his ear, which was to low for everybody apart from, Edward, Alice and Jasper to understand. "Ohh" Jasper said and he too smiled.

"Oh come on! You can't do this to us! What did you see?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry but you will find out later, I promise." Alice said.

"Ugh!" Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron said, and the others laughed.

"Where is that man gone? Err... Jacob?" Hermione asked.

Edwards face frowned and he wrinkled his nose, "He's gone back to Forks, thank god to, the smell was getting to me." Jasper and Alice laughed.

"Edward!" Hermione said sternly, "he saved me! Can't you be a little grateful?"

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry, I am very grateful for what he has done, but I still can't stand him."

Hermione looked at him, "Why though? What has he done to you?"

Alice looked around to make sure nobody was there, and then she looked up to Hermione, "Hermione, vampires hate werewolves, werewolves hate vampires, that's just the way it is, it's complicated."

"It's stupid more like." Hermione mumbled.

"So where is Emmett?" Ron said changing the subject; Hermione looked at Ron and frowned, and folded her arms.

"He's gone hunting with Rose, Carlisle and Esme" Jasper answered quickly.

"Oh" Ron said.

"So, Ron, how is Luna?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Ron looked away, "What do you mean? She is your friend"

"Aww, Ron I know you like her, oh, I will go and get her for you" Ginny said getting up but Harry tightened his grip around her and she laughed.

"Harry…..I have to go and get Luna for Ron." She smiled

"Ginny!" Ron moaned.

"Oh shut up Ron, everybody knows you like her, we can tell" Ginny said, trying to get out of Harry's grip.

"I don't." he said.

"You do" Edward laughed.

"See….Harry let go" she laughed.

"Okay…but hurry back." He said kissing her and he let her go. Ginny jumped up and ran out of the common room.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked down the corridor and turned the corner and bumped into Luna. "Oh sorry Ginny" Luna said.<p>

"It's okay. I was actually looking for you. What are you up to?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Oh nothing, I was just going to the common room, why?" she asked.

"Well, we are in our common room and I just thought maybe you would like to join us? Ron would love it if you do." Ginny said.

Luna smiled and blushed, "Really? Would he?" she asked.

"Yes, aww, Luna, you like like him don't you?" she asked.

Luna blushed more and looked away, "A bit" she whispered.

"Wow, I knew it, well come on, he is waiting for you" Ginny said grabbing her hand and pulling her with her.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. Slow down" Luna laughed.

Ginny laughed and turned another corner and ran into somebody else and she fell to the floor, while Luna jumped out of the way before she fell to.

Ginny looked up and gasped, "Sirius!" she smiled.

Sirius smiled and held out his hand to help her up; she took it and jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"The trial is over, I'm free." Sirius said.

"Oh my god! Really? Wow, that's amazing; Harry is going to be so excited! I know he has been worried about you all day." Ginny said hugging him.

"Yeah I wanted to surprise him." Sirius chuckled hugging her back.

"Well we are going to him now, I just had to get Luna, (Ginny pointed to her) for Ron." She smiled and Luna started to blush again.

Sirius smiled and waved at her, which she returned, "So I see Ron has moved on from Hermione now."

"Yeah, he is soo into Luna now, but they won't admit it, there so stubborn." She said.

"Ahh don't worry, Ron will be a lucky guy, to have somebody like you" Sirius said to Luna.

Luna smiled, "Thank you." She whispered shyly.

"Well let's go to the common room then." Ginny said.

Luna and Sirius followed Ginny to the common room. "Okay, I will take Luna in and I will tell Harry there is a surprise outside and he will come and you can surprise him." Ginny said.

"Okay, see ya in a bit then" Sirius said.

"Pig snout" Ginny said and the portrait opened.

"Ginny, your back." Harry smiled jumping up to hug her.

"Hey, I told you I would be, and Ron Luna is here." She smiled Ron looked up and smiled, he got up and hugged Luna, making her blush again, and pulled her into the arm chair and sat her on his lap.

Ginny looked at them both and smiled, '_aww they look so cute together_.' She thought, and Edward smiled.

"Oh Harry, there is a surprise outside for you." Ginny smiled.

Harry looked at her confused, "What?"

"Outside, go and have a look." Ginny urged him.

"Err… okay." Harry said, still looking confused, '_is this some sort of trick?'_ he thought.

"It's not a trick." Edward said.

Harry nodded and walked towards the portrait hole, and opened it. Harry looked out, "No bloody way!" he said when he saw Sirius and he rushed to him pulling him to a hug.

Ron and Hermione turned around and they gasped when they saw Sirius and they both got up and rushed over to him, Hermione hugged him and Ron smiled at him and gave him a one armed hug.

"Wow! I didn't know I was loved so much" Sirius joked.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked pulling him inside the common room, everybody else greeted him and Hermione drew up another chair for him and they all sat down again.

"Well I got back here about 10 minutes ago, then I ran into Ginny and Luna, who told me where you were, and they brought me here, I wanted to surprise you." Sirius smiled.

Harry laughed, "Well you did, and I didn't think you would be come back here."

"Where did you think I would go?" Sirius asked him.

"I don't know, to Grimmauld Place?" Harry shrugged.

Sirius shuddered, "No, I'm getting a new place, I hate that house, so me and Remus are going to get a place together, and we err… was err… wondering if you would want to come with us." He asked him.

Harry looked at Sirius with his mouth open wide, he sat there speechless for a few seconds, "what! Of…of course I will! When can I move in?" he said smiling.

"Bloody hell Harry give us chance to find some where, and besides you still have a few months at school left, and I want you to study for your exams that are coming up." Sirius chuckled.

"But they are two months away" Harry moaned.

"Two months can just go like that" he said clicking his fingers.

"I can't believe you guys haven't started studying yet! I started a month ago! I'm going to have to draw up some revision timetables again for you both." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry groaned, and Ginny laughed at them.

"Shut up Ginny I bet you haven't started your revision for your exams either." Ron said grumpily.

Ginny looked at him smugly and Edward coughed a laugh, "Actually Ronald, I have, you see, me being the sensible one out of the family thought that I need to pass my OWL exams so I started revising ages ago, also Hermione has been helping me" she told him with a smug smile, Ron huffed and turned away and ignored her and Ginny laughed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys something." Sirius said.

Everybody looked up at him, "What?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore offered me a job here." He said proudly.

"Really? Doing what?" Hermione asked.

"Defence against the Dark Arts" he smiled.

Ron looked confused, "But isn't Lupin teaching that?" he said.

Sirius laughed, "Yes but we are now going to both teach the subject, so its going to be extra fun, and you will a lot more."

"Ohh" Ron said.

"Edward" Alice said.

Edward looked at her; they stared at each other for half a minute; Edward nodded his head a few times and Sirius looked confused like everyone else except Ginny and Hermione, who guessed they are having a silent conversation.

"Well we have to go now, Carlisle and Esme will be back soon and they will be wondering where we have gone" Edward said. Alice and Jasper jumped up.

Hermione sighed, and then smiled, "Can I come with you? I haven't seen them in ages."

Edward looked at her and smiled, "Course you can" and he held out his hand and she took it.

"Can I go with you guys too?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at Alice, who smiled, to Jasper who smiled at her and then she looked at Edward, who smiled her favourite crooked smile and nodded.

"Sure" Hermione smiled. "Yaay" Ginny said jumping up.

She gave Harry a kiss and a hug good bye and went over to the portrait hole and opened it. "Bye guys, see you later" Hermione waved.

"Bye" they all said.

Alice, Jasper and Edward waved goodbye and they left.

"So what were you two talking about before?" Hermione asked once they were out side.

Edward looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean before?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "I was only showing him that Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose will be back in 5 minutes." She told her.

"Oh" Hermione said looking away, she knew Rosalie still didn't like her, but she didn't know why.

"Don't worry just ignore Rosalie" Edward smiled at her squeezing her hand, "I do." Hermione smiled and nodded.

They turned the corner and stopped, Ginny and Hermione groaned and the others looked at them confused then they looked up to see two other people standing in front of them. Hermione and Ginny glared at them.

"Oh look who it is, the mudblood and the blood traitor." Draco sneered.

Edward growled and Draco looked at him and glared, "So the new students are hanging around with scum…well then…once they hang with scum they turn into scum" he said, and Pansy cracked a laugh.

Ginny glared at her, '_Just say one more thing about me or my friends and stuff my wand, I will rip you apart with my bare hands'_ she thought angrily.

"Excuse me but will you please leave, and let us pass." Alice said, too politely for him.

Draco glared at her and looked at her like she was a piece of filth, "And what are you going to do if we don't"

Hermione moved forward pushing Edwards hand out of the way as he tried to grab her back, she pulled out her wand and held it up ready to cast a spell, she gave him an evil smile, "This….." she said….


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters.**

Draco smiled and laughed, "Go on Granger, do your best" he said.

Hermione glared and raised her wand higher but Edward raised his arm, "Hermione stop, you will get into trouble" he told her.

"What if I don't care" she hissed her eyes still on Draco.

Edward sighed, "You will care later on."

"No I wouldn't" Hermione said.

"Are you going to do something or not? I am getting quite bored here" Draco said, faking a yawn.

"Shut up" Ginny snapped, "Give him hell Hermione!" she told her.

Draco laughed and Hermione waved her wand and there was a flash of yellow light and Draco disappeared.

Pansy screamed and looked around to see where he had gone.

Ginny burst out laughing and so did Hermione and Alice and Jasper, Edward had a smile on his face and tried not to laugh but he failed and he burst out laughing also.

"Where is he? What have you done to him you freak" Pansy shrieked.

Hermione looked up and laughed, "Look down and you will see" she said between laughter.

Pansy glared and looked on the floor she gasped and bent down and picked up a green slimy slug. "Change him back! Change him back now!" she told them.

"Give me a good reason why I should?" Hermione said.

"Because I swear to god I will…." Pansy said but she was cut off.

"Is there a problem here?" Remus asked walking up to them.

"Yes there is! Hermione turned Draco into this slug and she is refusing to turn him back." Pansy said.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed, he waved his wand and Draco returned to normal.

"You filthy mudblood, you will pay for that!" Draco spat at her.

"Enough!" Remus said firmly, "Draco, that language will not be used around me, 20 points from Slytherin. Now what has happened here?" he asked looking directly at Hermione, but Edward answered him.

"Nothing happened sir, we was just walking down the corridor on the way to my common room, when we came across Pansy, she was quite upset so we stopped but she started yelling at us accusing us of turning Draco here into a slug, we told her we didn't do anything as we had just gotten here, but she was in such a state she didn't believe us, and Hermione was going to sort him out and turn him back then you came" Edward lied perfectly to him, that it sounded flawless.

Hermione looked at Edward then to Remus. Remus pursed his lips and looked from Edward to Hermione, "Is this true?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded; not trusting her voice. Ginny turned to him, "That's the truth sir, they are always out to get us in trouble, but we aren't in the wrong, they are."

Remus nodded and turned to look at Draco and Pansy, "Both of you will be in detention tomorrow night, 7 O'clock in my office, and 20 points each from Slytherin, for lying and trying to blame other people for your own mistakes, and also for bullying, you may go" he said.

"What! That is unfair! They are all lying! We did nothing wrong!" Draco protested.

"GO" Remus shouted at them.

Draco and Pansy glared at them and stormed off, "They are so going to pay for this" Draco whispered to Pansy who agreed.

"You may go as well" Remus told them, "Oh Hermione, have you seen Sirius?" he asked.

"Yeah, he is in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron." She answered him.

"Okay thank you" he said and he walked off, while giving Edward and Alice an awkward look.

"Why did he look at you like that?" Ginny asked.

"He isn't that fond of us, he knows what we are." Alice told her.

"How?" Ginny asked confused.

"Because he is a werewolf" Jasper said.

"Ohh, but wasn't that Jacob a werewolf? How can he turn into a wolf at anytime? And when he does he is bloody massive" Ginny asked.

Alice and Jasper chuckled, "It's because Remus is a true werewolf, and Jacob is a shape shifter, and his form is a wolf along with the rest of his pack" she said.

"Ohh, err…pack?" she said smiling a little.

"Yeah there is a pack of wolves in Forks; he is the Beta, its sort of second in command because he didn't want to be the Alpha." Edward said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't want to have the responsibility of leading a pack of wolves." He told her.

"How do you know all of this" Hermione smiled.

Edward laughed, and tapped his head, "Mind reader remember." He smiled, which made them all laugh. "Here we are." Edward smiled, walking towards a portrait of a knight, "Mountain Lion" he said with a smile and the portrait opened.

Hermione saw him smile at this and looked confused Alice chuckled and whispered; "It's his favourite type of animal blood" in her ear, Hermione nodded and chuckled.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper" Esme smiled pulling them into a hug, "oh Hermione you're here" she smiled when she saw her, and also pulled her into a hug, "hello dear, and who is this?" she asked.

"This is Ginny, Esme." Hermione told her.

"Hello Ginny dear it's nice to meet you." Esme smiled at her, Carlisle came up behind her and put his arms around Esme's waist.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Cullen" Ginny said nervously.

Esme beamed, "Call me Esme Ginny, everyone does, and don't be nervous, we wont bite." Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Why don't you both sit down" Carlisle said waving his hand towards the chairs.

Hermione and Ginny nodded and both sat down on the chairs. One of the doors opened and Rosalie and Emmett came through. Rosalie looked at Hermione and Ginny, but didn't show any emotion or expression to them and just ignored them both and went to sit by the fire.

"Hey! My little sister is here again" Emmett boomed, pulling Hermione up and grabbing her into a huge bear hug.

Hermione smiled, "Hello Emmett" hugging him back.

"So who is this? Did Edward pick up another human?" Emmett laughed looking at Ginny.

Edward frowned and playfully punched him, "Ouch! You're going to pay for that bro'" he laughed playfully.

"This is Ginny Emmett, she is one of my best friends." Hermione said.

"Wow, Ginny; nice name, well I am Emmett Cullen pleasure to meet you" he said in a posh voice holding out his hand, and trying to act all formal, which made Jasper, Alice and Edward laugh.

Ginny smiled and went to shake his hand but he pulled her up into a bear hug.

"Being to posh is soo boring" he laughed.

"It kind of suited you…in a weird funny way" Ginny laughed.

"I like this girl" Emmett smiled releasing her; he walked over to Rosalie and poked her.

Her eyes narrowed a little and she hissed at him. "Oh come on Rose, say hiya to them" he told her.

Rosalie turned her head, "Hello" she said in a small voice.

"Hi" Ginny and Hermione both said, they both looked at each other and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"So Ginny do you like shopping?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yeah shopping is cool." Ginny told her and Edward rolled his eyes at his sister as she squealed in excitement.

"Yaay we soo have to go shopping sometime, how about next weekend? We can go to Hogsmeade; there should be some good shops there, oh my god! Hermione you should come with us, we will buy loads of clothes and other stuff, and maybe you two could sleep here that night, and we can have a movie night and makeovers the lot!" Alice rambled on.

"Alice calm down." Rosalie said smiling a little and she turned around to look at every one, "Stop getting carried away they might not want to go yet"

Alice frowned, and turned to Hermione and Ginny, "You will come wont you? It will be fun."

"Yeah sure I will." Hermione told her and Alice jumped up and hugged her, "Err…Alice need to breath" she struggled to say.

"Oops sorry" Alice said letting go.

"Err…I would but I don't have any money so I will just be a tag along" Ginny said, embarrassed.

"That's okay, did you both really think I would let my sister and her best friend pay when I take them out on a shopping trip! God no! It's my treat" Alice told them both, "And before you start, don't bother arguing because you both won't win, I should know" Alice smiled evilly.

Ginny sighed; "Oh okay then, you win, I'm in" and Alice pulled her into a hug.

"Rose will you come with us." Alice asked.

"No" she said bluntly, and Alice's face fell.

"Oh go on Rose, go with them, make new friends, Hermione is actually okay." Emmett whispered in her ear, so Hermione and Ginny couldn't hear him.

Rosalie sighed, and looked at them and smiled a little, "Okay I will go."

"Yaay, this will be so much fun." Alice smiled bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Alice calm down" Esme told her and Alice sat down next to Rosalie.

'_Wow I wonder what it's like to be a vampire?'_ Ginny thought.

Edward looked at her, "Why don't you ask?" he said.

Ginny looked at him sheepishly, '_wouldn't it be rude?'_ Edward shook his head.

Emmett looked at them both and sighed, "Hello? You know what we should ban these silent conversations with him, its so annoying." He said and Edward smiled.

"Ginny was just wondering something, and I thought it would be okay if she asked us." Edward told everyone.

Esme smiled at her, "what is it dear?" she asked softy.

"Err…what is it like? Being a vampire and all, is it good or bad?" Ginny asked shyly.

"It's bloody brilliant" Emmett boomed.

Carlisle rolled his eyes at his son, "We all have different opinions about it, I myself do enjoy my life, being a doctor and having a lovely family, I love the fact that I've learnt a lot and have had lots of experience, so I can help as many people as I can, it gives me pleasure to know I can help some one."

"I love being a vampire; I mean what's not to like, the speed, my strength, beating Edwards butt at arm wrestling" Emmett laughed.

Edward looked at him, and rolled his eyes, "I beat you last time" Edward told him, and Emmett frowned.

Ginny laughed at him, "Sounds good."

"Well not everyone likes this life…I may have my beauty but the only reason I stick with it, is because of Emmett" Rosalie said, Emmett smiled and gave her a kiss and put his arm around her.

"What's the best bit for you Edward?" Hermione asked.

"Probably the mind reading, because no one can sneak up on me or lie" he smiled.

"Nosey git" Emmett muttered, and Jasper laughed at him.

"Hermione I'm starving, want to go Great Hall for some dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah sure." Hermione said getting up.

"Edward, don't even think about going, your coming hunting with me and Alice, and you know you won't win an argument against Alice so there is no point trying to argue" Jasper told him.

Edward sighed and nodded, "I guess I will see you later then Hermione, don't worry I will be back soon." He told her.

"Yeah, bye" she said, and he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and hugged her.

Hermione and Ginny left the common room and started to walk towards the Great Hall. "You know, that's the first, Rosalie has never spoken to me before, and I didn't think she would with you being there either." Hermione said.

"Well maybe she is trying to make a new start with you or something, trying to be nice a bit." Ginny said, "And she did agree to go shopping with us, maybe she wants to be friends."

"Yeah I suppose so." Hermione said and she opened the door to the Great Hall, and they walked to where Harry, Ron and Luna are sat.

Ginny tapped Hermione and pointed to Ron who was kissing Luna, and they both smiled.

Harry looked up and smiled, "Ginny" he said, "I missed you" and he pulled her into a hug, and gave her a kiss, while Hermione sat down.

"Oi, put my sister down." Ron said.

Ginny pulled out of the kiss, "Oh shut up Ron and go back to kissing Luna, congrats by the way, you two look so cute together." She smiled.

"Oh shut up" he said going red, and Ginny and Harry sat down and began to eat some dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters.**

"Hermione." Alice whispered gently poking her awake.

Hermione rolled over in her sleep but didn't open her eyes.

"Hermione" Alice said again poking her a bit harder, making her jump up in shock.

Hermione sat up in bed and looked around; trying to find the source of whom or what woke her up. Then she spotted Alice and groaned and led back down.

"No Hermione you have to get up, we are going shopping today." Alice said pulling her covers off her.

"Alice." She moaned, "It's too early."

"Its 9'Oclock, the day is ticking by! Now get up and ready we are having an early start." Alice said.

"Ugh!" she said while throwing her covers back and slowly getting out of bed, "Evil pixie." She muttered and Alice laughed.

"I will meet you in the common room." Alice smiled and she walked out.

"She is up and getting ready." Alice told Rosalie and Ginny who were sat in the big red chairs by the fire.

Rosalie nodded, and Ginny didn't hear her as she was nodding off in the chair.

Alice laughed as shook her awake again, "I'm awake" she muttered and then closed her eyes again.

15 minutes later Hermione walked down the stairs; yawning as she came down.

Alice shook Ginny again and she moaned, "Come on we are ready to go."

"Erm...hi." Hermione yawned when she saw them, "Where is everyone?"

"Still asleep" Ginny said, "I wish I was"

"But we have to get started." Alice said grabbing Ginny and Hermione around the elbows and walked them out. "Come on Rose." She called, and Rosalie followed.

"Alice?" Hermione asked, while walking down the corridor.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How long are we going to be?" Hermione wondered.

Rosalie chuckled, "Knowing Alice we will be out all day." She said before Alice could answer, which earned her a small glare from her sister, "What its true."

"Don't worry you will be able to see Edward today." Alice smiled at her, Ginny also smiled but Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned away. Hermione blushed and turned away.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Where are you going?" Jasper asked Edward as he was about to leave their common room.<p>

"To see Hermione before Alice kidnaps her for the day." Edward replied, while opening the portrait.

"Well they have already gone mate, they left an hour ago." Jasper told him, and Edward sighed and closed the door.

"No worries, you can spend time with us." Emmett smiled lightly punching him in the arm, "might even have a little hunt later, looks like you need one." He said pointing out his black eyes.

"He is right Edward; you need to hunt, especially with you being around Hermione more." Carlisle told him.

"I would never hurt her." Edward told them.

"We know, but it's just to be safe." Carlisle told him.

* * *

><p>"Summer holidays soon mate got anything planned?" Ron asked Harry as they sat in the chairs by the fire place.<p>

"Erm...not really." Harry said.

"Aren't you supposed to be moving in with Remus and Sirius?" he asked.

"Yeah but I don't think they have a place yet so back to the Dursleys for me. Oh the joys." Harry told him, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well they have two months I'm sure they will find something before summer starts." Ron told him.

"Hopefully." Harry sighed.

"Well do you want to play some chess?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded.

Three games later...

"Ugh! I might as well give up." Harry said.

"No don't your getting better you nearly beat me that time, come on just one more?" Ron pleaded.

"Shouldn't you both be revising?" a voice said behind them which made them both jump.

"Bloody hell Sirius you trying to give us a heart attack?" Harry said as he turned around to find his Godfather and Remus stood behind them.

"No just trying to make you revise for your exams which are just a month away." Sirius replied while laughing at him.

"We are revising." Ron said.

"Right, but I don't think playing chess counts as revising Ron." Remus told him and Ron shrugged.

"These exams aren't that important anyway." Harry said.

"They are important, they are part of your NEWT's you need to work hard and pass them, you know I only want the best for you Harry, you and Ron both get to the library where everyone is working hard and studying." Sirius told them.

"Okay okay we are going already, come on Ron, otherwise they will never leave us alone." Harry smirked.

"Hermione and Ginny aren't studying." Ron said as he got up.

"Hermione and Ginny have been studying for the past few months they are allowed to take a break, where as I don't think you two have done any." Remus laughed.

Ron groaned and Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "We will come and check on you guys later." Sirius laughed and they went out the door, and Remus chuckled to.

"Should we have told him that we have found a place to live?" Remus asked.

"No we shall surprise him when he gets off the train." Sirius smiled and they both walked out of the common room.

* * *

><p>"Alice please let's have a break." Hermione pleaded with her while carrying five bags of clothes which Alice had bought her.<p>

"But there is so much more to buy." Alice said.

"I need to get a drink." Hermione said.

"Do you need a drink Ginny?" Alice asked her.

"No I'm fine." Ginny smiled.

"Hmm, okay right Rose you go with Hermione and she can have a rest, and get a drink or food or whatever she wants, but seriously don't be too long or I shall hunt you down." Alice smiled.

"Why me?" Rosalie protested.

"Because, you can buy whatever she needs." Alice told her.

"Why cant you go?" Rosalie glared.

"I'm taking Ginny to some other shops. Honestly Rose! Just go!" Alice told her.

"Fine!" Rosalie said and started to walk off, "You coming?" she asked Hermione as she turned around. Hermione gulped and looked at Alice who nodded her to go on.

"Be nice Rose." Alice called as they walked away.

"Do you think that was a good idea? Rosalie doesn't really like us." Ginny said.

"I know but hopefully they will talk, and Rosalie will warm up to you both a bit, believe it or not, she can be nice sometimes." Alice told her, and Ginny laughed, "Come on their are still loads more shops to go in." Alice said dragging her away.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to go?" Rosalie asked, without looking at her.<p>

"The Three Broomsticks?" Hermione suggested.

"Fine." She said and they carried on walking in silence.

Five minutes later they arrived at the Three Broomsticks and they walked inside and sat at an empty table in the far corner. Madame Rosmerta came up to their table and smiled at them, "What can I get you ladies?" she asked politely.

"A Butterbeer for me please." Hermione smiled.

"And for you?" she asked Rosalie.

"Nothing for me thank you." She replied.

"Very well," she waved her wand and a butter beer appeared in front of Hermione, "that's 6 sickles please dear." Hermione handed her the money and she went away.

"I was supposed to pay for you." Rosalie said.

Hermione shrugged, "It was only 6 sickles it doesn't matter."

"It will to Alice." She said.

Hermione drank her butter beer in silence, glancing at Rosalie every now and again. But after 15 minutes of sitting in silence Hermione didn't like the awkwardness anymore so she spoke.

"Look Rosalie i know you don't like me that much and i know you don't want to be here so you can go if you want, I'm fine on my own." Hermione said.

"iInever said i didn't want to be here." Rosalie replied ignoring the first part of what she said.

"Well that's the impression your giving everyone." Hermione told her.

Rosalie glared, "I am not!"

"It's true." Hermione said; not looking at her.

"Well maybe your getting the wrong impression of me then" Rosalie snapped.

"Why do you hate me so much"? Hermione asked her.

"Hermione i don't hate you." Rosalie sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked getting a bit confused.

Rosalie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose; she opened her eyes and looked at Hermione, "I don't hate you, i envy you, there is a big difference."

Hermione looked a bit confused, "But why would you envy me? I'm just a plain human with nothing, I mean you have everything, you're like really gorgeous, you have an amazing family and everything you could ever want...dont you?"

"No I don't, yes I may have my looks and I have an amazing husband but no I don't have everything you have everything I don't have." Rosalie told her.

"I don't understand" Hermione whispered.

"I guess you wouldn't, I told you once that I didn't like this life, but Emmett makes it easier for me. But apart from that, I hate it, don't get me wrong I love my family dearly but this is just not the life for me." Rosalie told her.

"Why do you hate it so much?" Hermione asked her.

"Because I wanted so much more. I didn't want to stay this age for all eternity, i wanted to grow up, get married have a career and...and start a family." Rosalie whispered to her.

"Oh" Hermione said, and gave her a sad look.

"Now you can have all of that, you can grow up, and have a family; have children, but that was taken away from me. And i can sense that you are going to make the wrong choice." She said.

"Wrong choice?" Hermione asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, I've seen the way you look at him Hermione, its the look of love and you want to be with him forever, and i know the choice with that, for you to be with him for ever your concidering in asking him to change you." Rosalie said.

"How do you know that?"Hermione asked.

"Because I do, and I think your just throwing away everything, besides you should know, Edward would hate the thought of changing you. He would hate to take away your soul. But in time, if it's really what you want someone in the family may give in and just change you, maybe even Carlisle, but for now stick with being human, it's much better for you." Rosalie said.

"I wasn't even planning on asking him i mean not yet anyway. Maybe later when we have been together for longer maybe, but really I'm concentrating on my exams, I guess they are important, well I know they are important, plus I want my parents to be proud of me." Hermione told her.

Rosalie smiled at her and nodded, "That seems like a sensible thing to do."

"So where does this leave us?" Hermione asked.

"Well I guess I can be a bit more civil with you and your friends, and friendlier." Rosalie told her.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"You're welcome, well I guess we should find Alice and Ginny again, otherwise she will hunt us down." Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah I guess she would." Hermione smiled she drained the last of her butterbeer and got up.

"Here there's the money for the drink." Rose said handing Hermione 6 sickles.

Hermione took the money and smilled a little, "you really don't have to you know, it wasn't that much."

"Yeah I know but if Alice found out you paid she would kill me, as she wanted to pay for everything for you and Ginny today as your treat." Rosalie told her.

Hermione sighed and put the money in her purse, "I guess we better go and find them."

"No need." Rosalie smiled and Hermione looked at her confused as she pushed the door open and walked out.

"Finally! I mean yeah I'm glad you two have sorted stuff out a bit but we are losing time; shopping time now come one!" Alice said sounding a little impatient as she dragged Hermione and Rosalie with her followed by Ginny who was silently laughing.

* * *

><p>"When do you think they will be back?" Harry asked Ron as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed something to eat.<p>

"I don't know." Ron said, while stuffing a whole sausage in his mouth.

Harry laughed and muttered the word 'pig' under his breath.

"Well I think this is the worst Saturday ever." Ron said as he grabbed another sausage.

"Why?" Harry asked him.

"Four hours of studying! I've never read so many books in my life in just one day, but I suppose as Sirius says, it will be worth it in the end." Ron said.

"I guess so." Harry laughed drinking some pumpkin juice.

"See I am right sometimes." Sirius said behind them.

Harry turned around, "Alright no need to be so smug, go back to your own table." He laughed.

"Alright kiddo I'm going." Sirius laughed, he ruffled Harry's hair and walked off.

"Idiot" Harry said as he tried to flatten it.

"You know it won't stay flat Harry so why try?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry said.

"Hey guys have the girls come back yet?" Edward asked as he Jasper and Emmett sat down next to them.

"Nope not yet." Harry told him, and Edward sighed.

"Ron." Someone shouted, Ron turned around and Luna was walking up behind him, Ron got up and gave her a hug and a quick kiss, and pulled her to the table.

"Hey guys." Luna said cheerfully.

"Hi." They all replied.

"What's up with them?" she asked Ron.

"Oh it's because the girls aren't back yet and they are lonely." Ron laughed while grabbing Luna a plate and putting some food on it.

"Oh thank you Ron and they will be back soon it's nearly sundown they have to be in the castle by sundown. Well actually here they come now." Luna smiled pointing towards the Great Hall's doors.

They all turned around and smiled, except for Jasper who couldn't see Alice.

Ginny ran up to Harry and he stood up and pulled her into a huge hug, "Hey babe I've missed you." He told her and gave her a kiss.

"I've missed you to." Ginny smiled and they sat down. Rosalie went up to Emmett, gave him a hug and they both disappeared out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione" Edward smiled, and she walked into his open arms, and folded hers around his waist. "This day has been so long without you with me." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled and hugged him then they both sat down and Hermione started to eat some food. "Ginny where is Alice?" Jasper asked glumly.

"Oh she said she was going to our common room to put our clothes away and she told us to tell you that she will meet you in your common room." Ginny told him.

"Oh right, thank you." He said and then he got up and left.

"So how was your day?" Edward asked.

"It was good." Ginny smiled.

"And tiring." Hermione laughed, "Is she always like that when she shops?"

"Oh yeah, she is like that all the time, that's why we tend to not go with her she mostly shops on her own." Edward smiled.

"I wonder why." Hermione laughed, "So what did you to get up to?" She asked Ron and Harry.

"Beat Harry at chess a few times, then he was about to give up when Remus and Sirius came in, they started to moan to us that we should be studying for the exams, so they kicked us to the library where we studied for four hours straight, i mean we was only going to do two but then Sirius came in and made us do another to hours." Ron grumbled.

"So he should you do realise the exams are a month away and that's the first time you two have ever revised for them." Hermione told him.

"You sound like them." Harry laughed pointing to Remus and Sirius at the staff table.

"You don't moan to Edward about studying." Ron said.

"That's because he does study he has even studied with me a few times." Hermione smiled leaning into Edward who softly kissed her hair.

Ron huffed and Harry laughed at him, "Fail Ron." Harry laughed.

Ron punched Harry lightly, "Oh shut up Harry."

Harry rubbed his arm but still laughed, and Ron rolled his eyes and started to eat his second helpings of pudding.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight Characters**

At Hogwarts the exams had started and stress levels are reaching an all time high. Everybody has retreated to their common rooms or the library to do some last minute revision before they go in for their , Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Jasper, Alice, Edward and the rest of the 6ths years where waiting outside the Great Hall waiting to be called in to do their Charms examination.

"I'm so nervous." Hermione said, and Edward pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You will do fine you always do." He told her.

"Can all 6th year Charm students make their way into the hall and take a seat please." They heard Professor McGonagall say.

"Well this is it." Ron said as they all walked into the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Dursleys<strong>_

_'Knock knock'_

Sirius and Remus heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and Mrs Dursley opened the door and gasped, "What are you doing here?" she glared at them.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "We are here to talk about Harry."

Petunia huffed and beckoned them to come inside.

"Vernon we have well...visitors." she said as they all walked into the living room.

Vernon looked up from his newspaper and snarled, "What are you lot doing in my house?" he raged throwing the newspaper down on the sofa.

"We are here to talk about Harry." Remus said.

"What do we want to talk about him for?" Vernon asked.

"Ugh! Remus do we have to do this? Can't we just take him?" Sirius whispered.

"No we have to do this properly." He whispered back, "We wanted to ask you if Harry can come and live with us? Sirius is his Godfather and has legal rights we have the house and the room..."

"And we will treat him a lot better than you do." Sirius butted in.

"Sirius!" Remus said.

"Yes take the boy! I've been hoping this day would come for a long time, go up stairs second room on the left take his things! Go on! And just to make sure you won't be dumping him back on us will you?" Vernon said looking very excited.

"Of course we won't be doing that!" Sirius said looking at him with disgust.

"Good" and he beckoned them towards the stairs."

Bit pushy isn't he?" Remus said as they climbed the stairs.

"That's because he is a git seriously he nearly wet himself with excitement when we said Harry will live with us." Sirius said and Remus laughed.

"Ahh well least he doesn't have to come back here again." Remus said.

Remus and Sirius both walked into Harry's small room and had a look around, they could tell the Dursleys don't clean this room; whereas the rest of the house was spotless this room was full of dust had cobwebs.

"Thank god he doesn't have to come back to this ever again, its worse than my room that I had as a kid, least I had someone clean it….maybe every month, but still, well come on their doesn't seem like there is that much to get here, all his other stuff is at Hogwarts." Sirius said and conjured up a suitcase with his wand and started to put some of Harry's clothes in it.

"And it looks like we need to get him some new clothes these look way to big for him" Remus said holding up one of Dudley's old rolled his eyes in disgust and carried on packing.

* * *

><p>"Well I think that went okay, well for me anyway." Ron said as they walked out of the Hall after their exam.<p>

"I thought it would be harder but I found it quite easy really" Luna said taking hold of his hand, Ron smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"I thought it wasn't to bad either, I thought it be much harder for me well and for you to Luna." Ginny said and Luna nodded and smiled at her.

"Why for you two?" Jasper asked.

"Because technically me and Luna should only be doing our O.W.L exmas but our Heads of House talked to Professor Dumbledore and he asked us if along with our O.W.L's do we want to do the 6th year N.E.W.T practise exams aswell to see if we can cope with it and then maybe if our results are good they will move us up a year so maybe next year will be our final year, its not just us a few other people are also doing this.." Ginny said explained to him.

"Wow you've been busy then" Jasper said giving her a smile and she laughed.

"I'll just be glad when they are all over then we wont have anymore…until next year that is" Harry said.

"Well it will be on Friday, it isn't that far away." Hermione said while pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Well how about we forget about the exams for a while…well until this afternoon when we have another one that is, why don't we go outside for awhile? Its nice and sunny today which makes a change." Ron said.

"Yeah that sounds fun Ron, you guys in?" Luna asked the others.

"Sure." Hermione, Harry and Ginny said.

"What about you guys?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, we will be in our common room." Jasper said.

"Yeah, might squeeze in some last minute revision." Alice added.

Taking hold of Jaspers hand, "Edward you coming?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I will meet up with you later 'Mione." Edward said, he gave her a quick kiss and they started to walk away.

"Bye then." they all said and walked towards the front door.

"What's up with them Hermione." asked Ginny.

She rolled her eyes and said "later." and then looked at Luna and Ginny then understood, Luna didn't know that the Cullen's were vampires.

"Well come on then we haven't got all day" Ginny said pushing the guys forward.

* * *

><p>Alice came out of her trance and stopped at the top of the stairs.<p>

She turned around to look at Edward and glared at him, "Don't you even think about it!" she shot at him.

"Alice just leave it." he growled.

"Oh no! If that's what your thinking then I think everybody should know and have a say! As it does include all of us, lets see what they say about it shall we." Alice said and she stormed towards their common room.

Edward ran after her and Jasper stood their for a few seconds looking confused and then ran after then."Carlisle Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, family meeting NOW!" Alice shouted as she walked in with Edward and Jasper behind her.

"Alice what's wrong?" Esme asked as she walked in with the others behind her.

"I had a vision." Alice stated and Edward growled, "Shut up!, I saw that Edward was making us leave here to go back to Forks."

"But why? We are safe here." Carlisle asked.

"Ask him." she hissed pointing towards Edward

He glared at her, "I thought it would be safer if we left."

"But the Volturi would be able to track us easily if we go back their." Jasper said.

"I don't think they will attack us, Aro might just visit like he used to and try and persuade us to join." Edward told them.

"Its about her isn't it?" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie…" Edward sighed.

"No Edward, don't Rosalie me! Its because I'm right aren't I? Ever since you saw her its always been about her. I can read you like a book." she said.

"Who are we on about now?" Emmett asked.

"Hermione!" Rosalie told him.

"Oh…she does have a point mate." Emmett said.

"Shut up" Edward growled.

"Why would you want to leave Hermione?" Esme asked him, "She is the only girl that has ever made you truly happy, why throw it all away?"

"He wants us to leave, so she can forget about us, about him, so she can lead a normal human life." Alice.

"Which she should have! Being with me has damaged her whole future, the Volturi will find out some way and would want her to be changed, I don't want to ruin her life she can do much better." Edward explained.

"I think we should leave." Rosalie said.

"Rose!" hissed Alice.

"What? Its what I think, this way she wont make the wrong choice." she sighed.

Carlisle looked at Edward, "if that's what you want, then in the summer holidays we will go back to Forks if you don't want to return then don't, but I cant decide for you all, Alice if you wish to return after the holidays then you can."

"But…" Edward said.

"No Edward you have decided for your self but other people have the right to choose as well," Carlisle said sternly and he nodded.

"I want to come back, not just because Hermione is like a sister to me Edward, I actually want to get my N.E.W.T's." Alice said.

"I will stay as well, where ever Alice goes I go." Jasper said smiling at her and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well that's decided, but until then lets act as normal." Carlisle said and he got up and left the room.

"Edward? I don't like your decision but its your choice, but do me one thing, try and distance your self from her every so often, to make it easier on her when you do actually leave." Esme asked him and he agreed, "I think you three should be getting along now, your next exam starts soon."

* * *

><p>"I guess we better start making our way up again." Hermione said looking at her watch.<p>

"No don't make me!" Ron moaned, "I see no point in taking a potions exam I'm just going to fail."

"If you revised properly then you would be okay, but you will do fine anyway. Stop moaning and get up." Hermione told got up pulling Luna with him.

"Ron, your lucky after this exam me and Luna have another potions exam to do for our O.W.L's" Ginny laughed

"Well you should be such a smart ass and be moved up a year then." he joked.

* * *

><p>"We still keeping this a secret?" Remus said as he and Sirius step out of the fire and into their room at Hogwarts.<p>

"Yes, I cant wait to see Harry's face when he gets of the train and see's us on the platform and not them gits." Sirius said smiling to himself.

"He will be so shocked and surprised, he still thinks we haven't got anywhere yet." Remus said.

"Poor kid." Sirius laughed.

"Your one cruel godfather." Remus said also laughing.

"Ahh but you all do love me for it Remus, you wouldn't have me any other way." he smiled.

"Too true." he answered.

* * *

><p>"I failed." Ron and Harry both said as they walked out of the Dungeons<p>

Ginny and Luna laughed at them, "Don't jinx your selves" Luna said.

"No need to, had Snape glaring at me through that, so I guess that means I failed." Harry said.

"Not really, he might just be pissed that he has to pass you." Hermione laughed, she turned around and spotted Edward coming out of the hall, he didn't turn around to look at Hermione he headed straight towards the stairs,

Hermione frowned and told the others to hang on one second and she walked over to him."Hey where are you going? Your weren't just going to leave where you?" she asked as she caught up to him.

"Sorry." he grunted.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing Hermione, listen I have to go, I'm in a hurry." he said while not looking at her.

"Oh okay, bye then." she said looking a bit hurt.

"Yeah bye." he said then he walked walked back to Harry Ron and Luna.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really, Edward was acting a bit strange." she said in a low voice.

"He is probably just fed up with the exams that's all come on lets grab something to eat." Ron said and he took Luna hand and started to walk towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah." Hermione whispered.

"It will be okay Hermione, he will be back to normal by the end of the week." Harry told her, and gave her a hug.

Hermione nodded and Harry put his arm around her shoulders and they followed Ron Luna and Ginny into the Great Hall .


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight Characters.**

Hermione was sat in the red arm chair by the fire reading Hogwarts: A History, Ron came up behind her and looked up and smiled, "What?" she wondered.

"Your reading that book again? Isn't it like…the 50th time? Maybe more." Ron said smiling and he walked around her and sat in the chair next to her.

"No…well I don't know I lost count after the tenth time, but this book is so interesting, you should try reading it Ron" she said while turning a page.

"Nahh…to many pages." Ron said causing Hermione to laugh.

"So why aren't you with Luna?" she asked putting her book down.

"Well she with Ginny, she did tell me what she is doing but I forgot." Ron told her.

"Like always" Hermione said, "So where's Harry?"

"With Ginny and Luna, he got dragged along, he cant keep away from her, anyway where's Edward nowadays? Haven't seen him in ages." Ron asked.

"You saw him yesterday in Charms Ron." Hermione said looking at the fire.

"Well you know what I mean…is everything okay with you two?" he asked looking concerned.

"The truth is I don't know." she sighed, "he just stared to ignore me, and he has been distant for some reason and to be honest its really starting to piss me off."

"Why don't you talk to him?" he asked.

Hermione laughed, "I have tried, but he either brushes me off or doesn't say anything and walks away, so I just leave him now I got fed up of trying. Even Alice doesn't know what's wrong with him…or she does and isn't telling me, oh well he isn't on my mind at the moment." she said picking her book up.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Well I hope he comes to his senses soon, because by the sounds of it, I don't think you would put up with it for much longer."

"Nope." she said while trying to find her page she gave up after a while and put the book back down.

The portrait door opened and Ron and Hermione both looked up and smiled.

"Hello Sirius, Remus." they both said.

"Hi guys, Harry isn't here is he?" Remus asked.

"No he's with Ginny." Ron said.

"As usual." Sirius mumbled.

"Good, we need to get his clothes sizes we are going out to buy him some new stuff." Lupin said.

"Why what for?" Hermione asked.

"Well he is going to need new clothes now he is living with us, he isn't wearing his cousins clothes anymore." Sirius told her.

"You have a house?" Hermione and Ron said together, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, it's a smallish Manor in Scotland, we haven't told him yet, were going to surprise him when he gets off the train so you have to keep it quiet." Remus said.

"Of course we wont say anything." They both promised.

"Hang on, if he has Dudley's old clothes then why get sizes for them, they will be to big wont they?" Ron asked.

"Well Moony here got him a few tops and jeans and Harry was with him, so they were the right sizes then, we are getting them ones." Sirius said.

"Well if you took him shopping surely you would know his size?" Hermione asked.

"Well he would if he could remember, stupid git." Sirius laughed.

"Hey! It was about a year and a half ago I think, I cant remember everything. Just get up them stairs Sirius before he gets back." Lupin said pushing him.

"Yes sir!" he joked and went up the spiral staircase and Lupin followed him.

"God them two make a right pair" Ron laughed.

"They do, ahh I'm so happy for Harry, he'll never have to go back to them again, he hates it there." Hermione said.

"Yeah." he replied, "want to go grab some lunch? Because I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "When are you not starving?" she joked while putting her book away in her bag.

"Not quite sure really, not my fault the food here is just amazing." he said getting up, he walked over to the portrait door and held it open for Hermione she smiled and said 'thank you' to him and they started to walk towards the Great Hall.

The both entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Dean and Seamus, saying 'hello' to both of them they both grabbed a plate each and started to put food on their plate; Ron's plate was 3x as full as Hermione's.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just tell her!" Alice told Edward, she walked up to him and threw his book across the room that he was reading.<p>

"Alice just leave it! And I was reading that!" Edward glared.

"I don't care if you was reading that or not! You have been avoiding her for two weeks! She isn't stupid! She knows something is doing on, and she is getting really pissed off about it!" Alice snapped at him, "and I have no idea why I keep lying for you! every time she asks me where you are or what's wrong with you I have to make an excuse up for you, and I'm fed up of doing it. And she is as well seeing as though she hasn't asked about you in three days."

"I never asked you to lie to her for me did I" he said stubbornly.

"Fine next time she asks me I'll tell her the truth then, I'm not lying for you anymore." Alice snapped.

"Fine" Edward mumbled and walked across the room and picked up his book.

"Alice is right Edward" Jasper said walking in and giving Alice a hug, "for the past couple of weeks her emotions have been from confused, upset, annoyed, angry, fed up and down right pissed off."

"Ughh!" he groaned he slammed his book down and walked out of the common room, Alice whispered 'coward' as he left.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione just as she finished eating."<p>

Hi Harry." she said, she looked up at him and laughed, "you look worn out."

Harry sighed and chuckled too, "that's because Ginny and Luna made me go shopping with them, and my god! They never stopped going in and out of the shops, plus I will never try and understand women's conversations again, they confuse the hell out of people." Ron snorted and Hermione giggled at him, "anyway I've already eaten, so do you want to head up to the common room, I need to rest, especially after the day I've had."

They both agreed and got up and walked out. On the way up Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs.

"What's up 'Mione?" Harry asked walking up to didn't answer him and looked down the corridor, she spotted Edward walking towards them, he looked up and spotted Hermione and stopped walking, she gave him a smile which he returned very unenthusiastically and walked into an empty saw this and gave her a one armed hug, "You going to follow him?" he asked.

"I don't know he probably wont even talk to me." she said.

"Worth a try thought isn't it, you might sort things out." Ron said.

"I suppose so." she said, "I'll meet you both in the common room." she told them and walked over to the empty classroom and closed the door behind her.

Edward didn't look up as she entered the room, she walked over to him and sat on the desk in front of him."Edward." Hermione said.

He finally looked up, "hello Hermione." he said and Hermione sighed.

"Is that all your going to say? Your going to say hello and then leave? And not speak to me again. I mean what is wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" she asked him.

"It's not like that." he said."Then what is it like? Because I really don't understand at the moment." she told him.

"It's like nothing Hermione just leave it." he said and he stood up.

"No Edward! You can't go! You're staying here until you tell me what is going on because I am now fed up, I don't need all this stress and hassle, for two weeks this has been going on for now! How much longer is it going to carry on for?" she shouted at him.

"Don't shout." he whispered while frowning at her.

"Don't tell me what to do! I will shout at you, you just make me so angry sometimes." she snapped.

"Fine" he growled, "the reason I was distancing myself from you was to make it easier on you."

Hermione looked up at him confused, "make what easier on me?" she asked.

Edward looked her in the eyes, "for when we leave in summer, and for when we never come back." he said.

"Your leaving? why for the sudden change? i thought you were safe here." she asked, silently begging the tears in her eyes not to fall.

"It's for the best. I dont want you anymore. Me and all my family are leaving. you can finally go back to your normal life well away from me." Edward said in a cold hard voice.

Hermione shook her head, "Alice would of told me."

"Alice didnt tell you because I needed to tell you. There is nothing you can do to change it, its all set in stone." he told her.

"Why are you being like this? Where is the Edward i used to know and fell in love with?" hermione asked her voice sounded small and a little bit weak.

"He was never here, it was all a mask. Goodbye Hermione." he said roughly and then he stormed out of the classroom leaving Hermione to process what he had just said.

**a/n- hello :) thankyou for the reviews they are so lovley i hope you like this next chapter :) x please review x**

**Also there might be a tad bit of a wait for the next chapter as my Laptop is broke and all my other saved chapters are on it :( but its been sent of for repair and should be back soon and when it does there shall be a new chappie for you guys x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters.**

Hermione slowly made her way back to the common room; mainly to sort her head out, and to adjust to what had just happened.

'_I knew this was coming, so why does it hurt so bad?' _she thought to herself, '_Its because you loved him stupid!'_ she answered her own thought.

She sighed and shook her head, '_come on Hermione, pull your self together, don't let him pull you down, you can do better.'_ she told herself.

As Hermione thought about it she almost had herself convinced that their relationship was doomed from the start, her being just a mere human and him being a vampire had failure written all over it.

She also thought back to the talk she had with Rosalie back in Hogsmeade, how she told her not to make the wrong choice and become a vampire, how she would throw all her life away if she chose wrong, '_She is right'_ she thought, Hermione had always dreamed of leaving Hogwarts with all her N.E.W.T's and learning to become a Healer; her dream job.

To get married and have a big white wedding, maybe then to start a family. When she met Edward she had forgotten about her dream, all she thought about was him, if Rosalie never warned her, or Edward didn't end it she would of ended up making the wrong choice, but her dream came flooding back into her and gave her the strength to carry on, to walk after to the common room; mainly because she didn't want to be alone any longer, she needed her friends.

"Hey Hermione wait up" she heard someone shout behind her making her turn around, she saw Ginny running up to her and she let out a sigh of relief and stopped to wait for her to catch up.

"Thanks for waiting Hermione, just walked Luna back to her common room, you should of come today it was really fun, I think we may have worn Harry out a bit but it was funny…" Ginny rambled on, she looked up at her best friend and saw her trying to smile.

"Hermione what's wrong?" she asked.

"What?" she said pretending to be okay, "I'm fine Ginny."

"Hermione I'm your friend, and I know when there is something wrong with you, even when nobody else can, what's happened?" she told her.

Hermione looked down and spoke to the floor, "nothing I swear I'm fine."

"It's Edward isn't it? What has happened now? What's he done?" she asked her taking hold of her wrist.

"Its over Gin, he ended it." she whispered sadly but kept back the tears.

Ginny gasped and pulled her into a hug, "Oh my god Hermione I'm so sorry, what a git! He has no idea what he has just thrown away." she told her.

"Ginny I'm fine honestly, its for the best anyway, I mean it wouldn't of worked out with him being what he is." she said pulling away and putting a small smile on her face.

Ginny looked up at her, "Are you sure?" she asked; Hermione nodded, "does this mean I can't use my famous Bat-Bogey Hex on him for hurting my best friend?"

Hermione laughed and linked her arm around hers, "No Ginny, I don't want to cause trouble."

"Shame." Ginny muttered and they walked back to the common room together.

* * *

><p>"Wonder if Hermione is okay?" Harry wondered.<p>

"Well I hope so, wonder if Edward will stop being a jerk and actually talk to her." Ron said picking up his bag and getting one of his essays out.

"I know, its not nice having a pissed off Hermione around." Harry joked, "which essay is that?"

"Transfiguration one, I'm sure its got to be in for tomorrow." Ron told him while searching for his ink and quill in his bag.

Harry lightly slapped his head, "Dammit, I forgot about that, I guess I should make a start on it to." he said and he reached for his bag and pulled some parchment out.

"I think you should." Ron laughed, "I bet Hermione has already done it."

"Course she has, she does all her essays on the day that they were set, I guess she is just more organised than us" Harry joked.

"I guess so." Ron said, he pulled out his transfiguration book and started to flip through the pages. "I need Hermione." he said shutting his book.

"Who needs me?" Hermione asked as she walked into the common room withGinny.

Ron and Harry turned around and smiled and said 'hey' to them, Ginny walked over to sit next to Harry and Hermione sat in the other chair next to Ron.

"So why do you need my help?" she asked again.

"This essay." Ron replied holding it up for her to see.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, "You know McGonagall gave us plenty of notes on this."

Ron looked at her puzzled, "Did she? I didn't see any." he said innocently.

"Yes she did, maybe if you was paying attention you may of got some notes." she sighed at him, Ginny looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"Well I'm sorry okay! Harry hasn't got any notes either." Ron said defensively.

"Actually Ron I did take notes, I figured I was going to need them and I guess I was right." Harry said looking up from his own work and showing Ron his notes.

Ron stared at him for a second or two and then said, "Can I use them then?"

"Well I'm kind of using them at the moment mate." he said, and Ron sighed.

Hermione and reached for her own bag, and pulled out her notes, "Here just use mine." she told him and passed them over, "Plus there is a chapter about the Principles of Re-Materialisation in the book." she also told him.

He smiled, "thank you Hermione your amazing."

"Your welcome." she turned and stared into the fire.

Half an hour had passed in silence, only the noise of a quill writing on parchment could be heard.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and sighed, she nudged Harry who looked up and she nodded towards her.

Harry looked at her with a confused look then suddenly remembered something."Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione looked up startled and turned to Harry, "yeah?" she smiled at him.

"I just remembered, how did it go with Edward?" he asked.

Ron looked up as he said this and Ginny looked at Hermione, as if she was ready to jump up and give her a hug.

Hermione fiddled around with her locket and bit her lip, "Erm…okay" she said.

"So is everything sorted out then?" Ron asked her, but she shook her head, Ron looked at her looking confused.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and looked down, "It's over." she whispered, tears flooded her eyes but she refused to let them fall, _'Stupid feelings'_ she thought bitterly.

"What!" Ron and Harry said, both looking gob smacked.

Harry pushed his work aside and went over to Hermione and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry Hermione." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and pulled away, "It's okay, not your fault Harry. Anyway its okay, its for the best, I'm okay about it." she told them.

"Yeah looks like it." Ron mumbled under his breath, Ginny heard him which caused her to give him a glare.

Harry's faced turned dark, "When I see him I swear…"

"No don't, I don't want trouble please Harry." Hermione told him.

Harry frowned and looked at Ginny, "Harry if she wouldn't let me use my Bat-Bogey Hex on him, she wont let you do anything." she told him and he smiled slightly.

"Well as long as your sure your okay." he said, putting his hand on top of hers.

Hermione smiled, "I'll cope." Harry nodded and went back to sit next to Ginny, and lightly pecked her on the cheek.

"Well I'm going to bed, I guess you better finish them off before you go." Hermione said getting up.

"Yeah I suppose." they both agreed.

* * *

><p>"How dare you say that ALL of us are leaving?" Alice thundered<p>

Edward glared at her, "That's because we are all leaving Alice." he told her.

Alice laughed looking stunned, "You can't make us all leave, we have our own minds."

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sat on the sofa watching the pair argue.

"And what happened to telling her next week when we broke up from Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"I just wanted her to know so she wouldn't suffer anymore" he told her.

Rosalie snorted, making Edward and Alice turn to look at her, "Don't kid your self Edward its not like you really cared for her anyway." she told him with a sneer.

"Shut up Rose." Edward growled.

But Alice glared at him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well the main reason if she was really your mate Edward you wouldn't... no couldn't be able to leave her it would be too painful, but there you are standing here, looking angry and moody as ever." Rosalie stated.

"That's not true, I care about her so much, that much that I would leave her to enable her to have the normal human life she deserves." he told her.

"Well what ever your reasons are I'm staying, and Jasper already said he would stay with me and Edward, there is nothing you can do about it." she told him, and grabbed Jaspers hand and walked into their bedroom.

Edward growled and kicked over the little side table and also walked into his bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- i dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters**

The last week of the school year went slow for everybody at Hogwarts. The forth, fifth and sixth years had piles of summer homework to do, to prepare them for next years hard work of exams they would have to complete.

Hermione made her way to her Study of Ancient Runes class, which she had on her own.

Hermione turned the corner she saw Alice waiting outside the classroom door, she sighed and carried on walking, not looking at Alice as she walked passed her and entered the room.

Hermione found this class boring today, they was only going through work they had learnt in the year that other people struggled on, but with Hermione being the smartest witch of her age, knew everything they was going over.

Hermione turned to her side and saw that Alice was pulling out the empty seat next to her and sat down.

"Hermione please talk to me." she began to say.

Hermione looked away and raised her hand, "Professor may I please go to the hospital wing? I'm feeling a bit under the weather today." she partly lied; she did have a bad headache but she just didn't want to talk to Alice.

Professor Babbling looked up with a concerned face, and looked at Hermione, "of course dear, take your things and oh here is your homework for over the summer, I hope you are feeling better soon Miss Granger." she said with a smile handing Hermione her homework.

"Thank you" she whispered taking her work and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Instead of going to the hospital wing Hermione went to the library and buried herself in a pile of books to keep her busy.<p>

Luna walked up to her as she was almost finished one of her books.

"Hello Hermione." Luna smiled while sitting down next to her.

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Hi Luna, you on a free?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you have, don't you have Potions? Ginny, Ron and Harry have gone to Potions class." Luna told her.

Hermione's face turned to shock, "What!" she cried, quickly looking at her watch, she was five minutes late, "oh my god I'm sorry Luna I have to go." she said, she quickly grabbed her bag and rushed off towards her lesson.

She quietly opened the door hoping she wouldn't get noticed by Professor Snape, she slowly closed the door and turned around to find Snape glaring at her."Late to my lesson Miss Granger? That will be 10 points from Gryffindor, now sit down." he sneered at looked around and saw that the only empty seats were next to Edward and Malfoy.

Hermione sighed and looked over to Harry who gave her an apologetic smile, which she returned and made her way over and sat next to Malfoy.

Ron glared at Malfoy, who just smirked at him then he glared at Edward for a second, turning away and looked down at his desk.

"Why the hell is she sat next to him." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry turned to him, "Well she obviously doesn't want to sit next to Edward which I don't blame her, so she had no choice, I would of chosen the ferret over him if I was her."

"Fair enough, but I hate him though, I hate both of them." Ron said.

"Weasley shut up! 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped at him, he turned his back and Ron glared at him."The ingredients are on the bored, this is a paired experiment, this potion if correctly brewed will take two lessons to make, so the person you are sat next to today will be your partner until this task is complete, there will be no swapping of partners under any circumstances. You may begin!" Snape told everybody, "What is it Mr Cullen?" he said as he raised his hand.

"I don't have a partner sir." he told him.

Snape smirked, "Well I suggest you work extra hard then Mr Cullen as you will have to do this potion on your own." he told him while walking away towards his desk.

"So Granger, what made you sit next to me? After all lover boy is over there." Draco laughed.

"Shut up Malfoy." she whispered while putting the ingredients down which she had just collected and reached for her book to find the instructions, "he isn't my lover boy."

"Ahh trouble in paradise so you choose me as second best well I'm flattered Granger." he said.

"There wasn't much choice, I'd of rather sat on the floor than next to you ferret but I guessed Snape wouldn't like that." Hermione told him, while lighting the fire under the potions pot.

"What ever Granger." he sneered at her, he gave her a glare and started to put the first ingredients in while Hermione cut them up into the correct last hour was silent, they only spoke when needed, at the end of the lesson Hermione got a sticky label and wrote her name and Draco's name on it and stuck it onto their potion pot before moving it to the back of the classroom.

By the time Hermione got back Malfoy had already gone leaving her with all the cleaning up to do, "stupid git" she mumbled under her breath.

"Hi Hermione, here I'll help you." Harry said smiling at her while picking up some unused ingredients."So what do we have next?" Harry asked her after they had cleared the table.

"We have Charms with the Ravenclaws." Hermione answered him.

"Oh, I wondered why Ron rushed off to find Luna." he laughed closing the door behind laughed with him and they both made their way to their next lesson.

The went inside the classroom and saw Ron and Luna sitting at a desk together, heads together talking quietly, Ginny was sat behind them on her own she turned around and smiled at turned to Hermione with a guilty look on his face, she laughed at him and pushed him forward, "Harry go sit with Ginny I'll be fine."

"But I've already left you to sit on your own once today, I'll feel guilty if I do it again." Harry said quietly.

"Harry don't be soft! I will just be behind you, its not like I'm 100 feet away, now go sit with your girlfriend." Hermione laughed at him setting her books on the desk behind Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said, he gave her a hug and then sat next to Ginny and gave her a peck on the began to get out her books and her quill, parchment and ink when she heard somebody pull out the chair and sit down beside her.

Hermione turned around and saw Jasper smiling at her.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "Hello Jasper." she said, Harry turned around and looked from Jasper to Hermione, she smiled at him which he returned and then turned back to Ginny.

"Hello Hermione." he replied.

Hermione frowned, "No offence but what do you want?" she asked him.

"Nothing really, maybe we could talk? Or we could just sit here in an awkward silence which both of us would hate." he told her, while also getting his books.

Hermione chuckled, "Well that all depends what you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in general, just a friendly chat? Why don't I start us off? How have you been today?" he simply asked.

"Erm well I've been okay today, well apart from the Potion lesson from hell before, sat with Malfoy for two hole hours was not my idea of a good lesson, but apart from that it was okay." she told.

Jasper frowned, "why do you Ron and Harry hate him so bad?"

"Well for one he is a Slytherin, and they hate Gryffindor's there has been this house rivalry for years. Also because Harry chose to be friends with Ron rather than him, that was on the first day and they have hated each other ever since, so then he hates Ron because his family are well not as rich as his and they were considered as blood traitors for fraternising with muggles, and he hates me for the simple reason that I'm muggleborn and my parents are muggles." Hermione explained to him.

"Woah he hates you all for that, I mean who cares if your muggleborn?" Jasper asked.

"A lot of people do actually, purebloods are higher than muggleborns they always have been and always will be." Hermione said.

"Well I don't think that is right." Jasper mumbled.

"I know but you cant change peoples opinions." Hermione told him.

"Enough chatter you two, get on with the work on the board." Professor Flitwick told them.

Hermione jumped in surprise, having not realised he had come into the classroom. She looked at the board and picked up her quill and started to write down the notes that he had written on the board.

After an hour of writing notes and getting more homework Professor Flitwick called the class to an started to pack everything away when she heard Jasper start talking to her."Hermione?" he said.

Hermione looked up, "what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Do me a favour, please talk to Alice" he said; Hermione sighed and looked away, "look I know you don't want to talk, but please talk to her what ever Edward told you isn't all true and she wants to clear things up, I wont say anymore but just talk to her."Hermione considered it for a moment then nodded.

Jasper smiled at her and then flung his bag over his shoulder and left."Hermione come on, I'm starving here." Ron shouted from across the room.

She looked up and saw Ron, Luna, Harry and Ginny waiting for walked over to them laughing, "Your always hungry" she they walked down the corridor they could hear someone shouting.

"Oi! Granger." somebody shouted through the crowd.

Hermione looked confused, she turned to Harry who looked just as confused as she was and both turned around.

Pansy Parkinson pushed everybody out of the way and glared straight at Hermione with her wand pointed at her.

Hermione groaned and glared back, "what the hell do you want?"

"Stay away from Draco." she spat at her, gripping her wand tightly.

"What, why would I want to go near him?" she laughed.

"Just stay away from him okay you filthy little mudblood." she sneered at her, a couple of Slytherins laughed behind her.

"What ever Parkinson I have no clue…wait? Is this because I'm partnered with him in potions? You cant be that pathetic can you? Just because your precious little Draco is sat with someone else other than you, grow up will you." Hermione told her, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Shut your filthy mouth or I will do it for you!" she glared taking a step closer to her.

Hermione laughed, "I could take you on just like that" she said while clicking her fingers, "but you are not worth the trouble or my time." she turned her back on her and pulled on Harry's arm to make him move.

"We will see about that! Sectasempra!" she spell hit Hermione's back and she fell over screaming.

Harry caught her and gently put her on the floor, he turned to look at Pansy but she has already fled, Harry tried to put pressure on the wound but the blood was pouring out."RON GET HELP!" Harry shouted at his best friend who was stood their frozen, he snapped out of it and ran to find a teacher.

Hermione whimpered in pain and Harry helped her; whispering to her, telling her things will be okay and that help is coming.

"Harry what can I do?" Ginny asked desperately, walking towards them.

"Just get everyone to move back, give her some space." he said without looking at her.

Ginny nodded and looked at Luna, she smiled at her and began telling everybody to move back, pushing people if they didn't the crowed they could here Ron shouting at everybody to move as he rushed over to Harry, with Professor McGonagall behind him.

"Hermione its going to be okay." Harry whispered to her as she whimpered in pain, trying to stay conscious.

"Oh my, she needs to get to the Hospital Wing right away, Mr Potter will you carry her, everybody else move along to your lessons, dormitories or the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall told them.

"Can't we go.." Ron began to say, but Ginny nudged him.

"We will go see her later." she whispered to him.

Harry gently picked Hermione up trying not to cause her anymore pain than she is already in, and carefully carried her to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Promfrey in here quickly." Minerva called as she opened the doors to let Harry Promfrey walked out of her office and gasped, she quickly rushed over to Hermione and carefully her and Harry placed her on an empty bed, but placed her on her side.

"She's not awake" Harry said, his voice full of worry.

"She has past out from the loss of blood and pain Mr Potter don't worry she will be fine." Madam Promfrey said.

She took out her wand and started to whisper healing charms, the cuts healed over but they still looked sore and was really red.

"That's all I can do I'm afraid, as it's a curse a simple healing charm won't heal them, she will have to stay in for a few days for me to apply some cream day and night and to keep an eye on them, the cream will fully clear them up but she may have some scarring." Carefully Madam Promfrey slowly placed Hermione onto her back.

"Mr Potter what happened? Who caused these injuries?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It was Pansy Parkinson Professor, she was angry because Hermione was partnered with Draco in Potions today and thought that she was stealing him away from her, which she wouldn't do they hate each other. She called Hermione a mudblood and said that she would shut her up herself, but Hermione just told her she isn't worth the time, which she isn't Professor, and walked away and then Pansy cursed her." Harry explained to her.

"Very well then Mr Potter, I will go and inform the Headmaster and we will form a meeting with Professor Snape and Miss Parkinson." Minerva told him.

"You can go now Mr Potter." Madam Promfrey said, pulling the covers over Hermione to keep her warm.

"Please Professor can I stay with her?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall looked from Harry to Hermione, "Very well Mr Potter you may stay, I will excuse you from the rest of your classes today, but you will have to attend them tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "Thank you." he said, he sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed and held her hand.

"Let me know when she wakes up okay Mr Potter." Madam Promfrey said, Harry nodded and she walked back into her half an hour Hermione finally opened her eyes.

She tried to sit her self up but stopped as a shooting pain shot up her back."Oww." she whispered.

"Hermione?" Harry said, she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hey." Hermione said.

"Hey yourself, you scared me back there." Harry told her, squeezing her hand a little.

"Sorry." she told him, which made Harry smile, "Thank you Harry."

Harry looked at her confused, "What for?"

"For being there, for helping, and well for staying with me." she said smiling at him.

Harry smiled back, "That's what best friends are for." he told her, Hermione looked up and caught his eyes, they both stared at each other for a few seconds until Harry looked away, Hermione turned away biting her lip.

"I guess I should err… let Madam Promfrey know your awake." Harry told her getting up from the chair.

"Okay" she whispered while not looking at walked over towards her office and knocked three times, he waiting a couple of seconds when she opened the door.

"Hermione has woken up." he told her.

"Okay then Mr Potter I will be right out." She told him.

Harry nodded and walked back to Hermione, "She is coming now." he told her and she nodded.

Harry sat back down on the chair and Promfrey walked over to Hermione's bed and smiled at her, "Glad to see you awake Miss Granger how are you feeling?"

"Sore." she whispered.

"As you would, I'm afraid it will be like that for a few days, you will need to stay in here so I can apply this cream every morning and evening." she told her holding up the cream, Hermione just nodded, "I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to turn on your side, so I can start to apply the cream, it will also sting a bit."Harry stood up and helped Hermione to turn onto her side, then he grabbed her hand and knelt down beside her, she looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

When Madam Promfrey started to apply the cream Hermione hissed as the stinging began, closing her eyes and gripped Harry's hand harder. Harry began to brush Hermione's hair out of her face and gently stroked her hair to reassure her, as Hermione's grip begun to get tighter his hand started to go numb he knelt his head down next to hers and closed his eyes listening to Hermione's deep breathing and feeling her breath on his sat up as he heard Madam Promfrey speak.

"That's all done for today Miss Granger I will have to apply some more in the morning, when you are ready you can turn back or sit up which ever makes u feel more comfortable. I will be in my office if you need me." she said, then walked off.

"That hurt." she whispered.

"I could tell." Harry chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"My hand, its still numb." he told her, Hermione gasped and released it but Harry grabbed hers again, "Don't worry I didn't mind." he said smiling at her which she returned.

"Well help me sit up will you." she said as she tried to pull her self up. Harry chuckled and helped her to sit up. "Thank you." she said as he sat back down.

After half an hour of talking Harry's stomach started to looked at him and laughed, "I think someone is hungry."

"Yeah just a bit, but I'm fine." he told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "no you go and eat then go to the common room and finish some work you have to do because knowing you, you still have some to do"

"You know me so well Hermione, are you sure you will be okay stuck here on your own?" he asked her while standing up.

"I will be fine, I'll probably just sleep anyway, today's been a long day." Hermione told him.

Harry smiled, "okay then shall I come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be nice, by the way Harry pick up any homework for me if they give you any in the lessons." she asked him.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "wow you have a fight with Parkinson and end up in here and you still think about homework, but yeah I will get it for you, I guess I should go then bye Hermione." he then bent down and gently gave her a hug and kissed her on cheek.

Hermione smiled and waved him goodbye. About ten minutes after Harry left the Hospital Wing's door's opened and Alice walked in. she walked over to Hermione's bed and smiled.

"Hey." she said.

Hermione looked up, "Hi Alice."

"I know you probably don't want to talk right now but I really want to." she told her.

"Yeah okay, its not like I'm doing anything else." Hermione said smiling a her.

Alice sat down beside her on the chair, "So how are you?" she asked.

"Sore but good, I'm guessing you know what had happened." she replied.

"Everybody knows about it, the news spread like wild fire in the school, Pansy got dragged out of the Great Hall by Professor Snape he looked so angry, I'm guessing their with Dumbledore now." Alice informed her.

"Oh." she said, biting her lip she didn't really want to talk about her right now, "what did you want to talk to me about? Jasper said you wanted to clear something up? And that what Edward said wasn't all true."

"Yes, he told you that we was all leaving didn't he." she asked looked down and nodded, "It's not true Hermione." Alice told her and she looked up looking confused, "He wants us all to go, and Rosalie and Emmett are going, because Rosalie doesn't like it here and Emmett always follows her, but me and Jasper are coming back, and hopefully Esme and Carlisle will stay because I know Esme wants to." Alice told her.

Hermione looked shocked, and then smiled and opened her arms so she could hug Alice. "I'm glad your staying I would miss you like mad. But why did he lie?"

"I don't know, maybe because he wants his own way and if he lies to you like he did and makes you avoid us, like you did then we might leave but it didn't work, I do actually want to get my N.E.W.T's as well" Alice told her, "he hasn't spoke to me in ages since I got mad and shouted at him, besides I don't care he needs to learn that he doesn't always get his own way."

"I guess I don't want you to fall out though." Hermione worried.

"Oh don't worry Hermione he will come around sometime." Alice reassured her, "Oh and Carlisle wanted to come down today to help you out but he didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or more upset because he might remind you of Edward."

"That's silly Carlisle can come down if he wants to I wouldn't mind, besides although I like Madam Promfrey she can be a bit scary at times and Carlisle is much friendlier, plus you can actually have a good conversation with him." Hermione said smiling.

"That's true, I'll go and tell him to come down in the morning. Well I better be going now Jasper is waiting for me and you look really tired." Alice said getting up.

Hermione yawned then laughed, "I suppose your right I guess I will see you later then." she said with another yawn.

"Yes you will now go to sleep." she laughed, she waved goodbye and skipped out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione gently pushed her self down onto her back and then onto her side, she looked towards the huge doors and smiled to herself as she quickly fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Diclaimer- i dont any Harry Potter or Twilight characters**

Hermione woke up on Thursday morning to see Harry sat on the chair beside her."Hey what are you doing here so early?" she asked sitting up.

Since Monday the cream that Madam Promfrey was using to heal Hermione's cuts were working and they were almost gone.

"It's not that early its 10 in the morning." Harry replied.

"Where are Ron and Ginny?" she asked looking around confused, they usually came down if Harry visited.

"There still in the common room packing there things away, oh and Ginny said she will pack your stuff in your trunk for you, and that she is leaving you some clothes out for tomorrow." Harry told her.

"That's kind of her" she smiled, "tell her I said thank you."Harry nodded at her and Hermione paused, "so why aren't you packing?" she asked.

Harry sighed and pulled his hand through his hair, messing it up even more, "I always leave it to the last minute."

"Why?" she asked looking concerned after hearing the sadness in his voice.

"Because then reality kicks in and I realise that I will be spending the summer with the Dursleys." he sighed looking down.

"But weren't Sirius and Remus getting a house together? They said you could live with them didn't they?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah they did, but that was only if they got a house which they haven't." Harry said sounding disappointed.

"But how do you know they haven't, have you asked them?" she said, knowing full well that they do have a house and they plan on surprising him on Platform 9 ¾.

"No, well I havent seen them around much lately so I haven't had time to ask but I just guess their avoiding me because they don't want to let me down." Harry guessed.

"Well don't get your hopes down yet, there is always time. Why don't you go up and pack? I think Madam Promfrey is coming now to put some more cream on, and I have to ask her if I can go to the feast." Hermione said, chuckling a little.

"Well I will help you out there." Harry suggested.

"Fine, but then your going to go and pack" she said, Harry smiled and nodded at her.

"Hello there Mr Potter, Miss Granger" Madame Promfrey said as she walked up to Hermione's bed. She pulled out a tube of cream out of her pocket, "okay then Miss Granger, on your side if you please." she nodded and moved onto her side while Madam Promfrey lifted up her top at the back and started to apply the cream

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and she smiled, and then flinched, she wasn't flinching as much now, mainly because it wasn't that painful, and because she has gotten used to it."All done for the morning Miss Granger." she said pulling down her top.

"Madam Promfrey?" Harry said getting up out of the chair.

"Yes Mr Potter?" she said turning to look at him.

"Would Hermione be able to attend the Feast tonight? She really wants to go and she said she feels up to it." Harry told her.

Madam Promfrey looked at Hermione and smiled, "As long as your feeling up to it Miss Granger then it is fine for you to go, although I would need you to come back after the feast for me to apply the cream again and that should be the last of it, and I am glad to tell you there will be no scarring."

Hermione smiled at this news, "That's great thank you Madam Promfrey, and I will come back."

"Very well then, I shall go and get an house elf to bring you something to eat." she told her and then walked away.

"Thank you Harry." she smiled up at him, "You can go and pack now I will be okay on my own."

"Okay then, me, Ron and Ginny will come and meet you and we can go to the feast together, oh by the way Hermione, I overheard someone talking about Parkinson, apparently Dumbledore has suspended her, and next year when she gets back she has two months worth of detentions, personally she should have been expelled." Harry told her.

"Thank you." she whispered ducking her head down, Harry bent down and gave her a hug and whispered "it will be okay" in her ear.

He then stood up and waved goodbye to her and Harry left Hermione heard a small 'pop' and a house elf appeared at the end of her bed, with a tray of food in her walked over and placed the tray on the side table next to Hermione.

She looked at the small elf and smiled. "Thank you." she said in a clear voice

The small elf jumped and looked up startled, "You is welcome miss, would you be needing anything else that Binkey could get for you miss?" she asked.

"No but thank you Binkey I will be okay now." Hermione told her.

"Okay then miss, if you do just call Binkey miss and Binkey will come." she told her, the elf gave Hermione a small bow then with another 'pop' she was gone.

Hermione grabbed the tray and placed in onto her lap and started to eat a piece of toast.

* * *

><p>"I thought you was going to see Hermione?" Ron said when Harry walked into the common room and sat down next to him.<p>

"I did, then she kicked me out and told me to start packing after I asked Madam Promfrey if she was allowed to go to the feast." he told him while Ron laughed.

"That's Hermione for you, so we going to meet her in the Great Hall?" Ron asked him.

"Well I told her that we will meet her outside the Hospital Wing them we'll walk up with her, well if that's what you want to do, I was going to ask Ginny as well." Harry said.

"Ask me what?" Ginny said as she walked down the girls dormitory stairs, she made Ron and Harry jump.

'Bloody hell' Ron muttered.

"To meet Hermione at the Hospital Wing and walk down with her." he told her as she sat down next to him, Harry put his arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah sure I'll come with you." she smiled, leaning into him.

"Well I would but I told Luna I would meet her and walk down with her, sorry." Ron told them looking guilty.

"Ahh no problem mate." Harry told him grinning while Ginny laughed at him.

"Oh did you tell her I packed for her?" Ginny asked him looking up.

"Yes she told me say thanks." Harry said, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Alice is she okay?" Edward asked her.<p>

Alice sighed, ever since he heard Hermione had gotten attacked he didn't stop asking her. "She is fine Edward! If you want to know that much go and ask her your self." she told him getting a little annoyed.

"Don't be stupid Alice." he said.

Alice glared at him then grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, and started to pull him down the corridor, other students who passed them looked back over there shoulders and laughed at the sight.

"Alice what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" he snapped, while trying to pull him self out of her grip, _'for a little person she is so bloody strong_' he thought angrily.

"We are going to the Hospital Wing." she simply said as she tightened her grip.

"W..wh..what! I cant go there Alice your mad get off." he stammered.

"Well tough isn't it? There are reasons to why I am going, for one, I haven't seen her today and I want to see how she is before we all leave tomorrow, and second your really driving me mad so now you can ask her how she is your self!" Alice told him as calmly as she could, they walked up to a large door and Alice pushed it open really hard so it banged of the wall and then slammed shut.

Hermione jumped and spilt some of her pumpkin juice when she heard the door burst open.

She wiped the juice off her dressing gown and placed her cup on the side and glared up at the person who made her jump, her expression changed suddenly when she saw Alice and Edward walking towards her. _'What is he doing here? Why on earth is Alice of all people bringing him to here?_' she suddenly thought.

She sat up a little putting on a small smile but still feeling confused as to why Edward is here."Alice?" she said as they reached her bed, Hermione looked at Alice, quickly glanced at Edward and back to her.

Alice understood what she was trying to say, "I will explain in a minute, Edward just sit down over there or something for a minute will you." Edward glared at her and slowly made his way to the first chair he spotted and sat down, looking at the floor refusing to look at either of them.

Hermione frowned at Edwards behaviour and looked back at Alice who smiled at her."How are you today?" Alice asked sitting on the end of her bed and got herself comfy.

"Erm… I'm fine thank you, what about you?" she responded, while her eyes still moved over to glance at Edward and then back again.

Alice smiled, "I'm great, so is she letting you out for the feast? Or is she keeping you here?"

"I'm going, Harry asked her for me, and as long as I come back so she can apply the last of the cream after the feast then I am free to go." she said while smiling.

"That's good, where is Harry anyway? I thought he might be here with you, he is always here." Alice casually asked.

Hermione smiled a little, "I told him to go pack so he wouldn't have to do it later."

"Ohh, there isn't anything going on between you two is there? A secret romance? That would be too cute." Alice said.

Hermione gasped and looked shocked then started to laugh, "There is nothing going on, he is my best friend that's all, besides he is with Ginny, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Okay then if you say so." Alice laughed.

"Yes I do say so." Hermione smiled shaking her head at her.

They both heard a loud cough which made Hermione jump, she looked around the same time Alice did and spotted Edward.

Hermione had forgotten that he was sat there while she chatted away to Alice, she quickly turned away biting her bottom.

Alice started to laugh, "I forgot I brought you here."

Edward just glared at her and crossed his arms and let out a huge sigh.

"Well I guess your wondering why I brought him." Alice said to Hermione; she nodded, "well he wouldn't stop asking me how you are so I figured that I would bring him here so he can ask you himself, and for you guys to talk. So…I guess I shall leave you two to it." Alice told her and without another word she got up and left.

Hermione looked at the doors and then looked down and began to fiddle with the bed sheet covers.

Edward stared over at Hermione but didn't say a few minutes of sitting in silence Hermione sighed and looked up, "If you don't want to be here you can leave, and by the way, I am fine." she told him without looking at him.

Edward sighed, "That's good then I suppose." he said quietly.

"Yes well now you know what you wanted to know you don't have to stay." Hermione told him.

Edward sighed again and pushed himself up, "I'm sorry I really didn't except things to turn out this way." he said as he walked over to the end of her bed, Hermione nodded, "I just wanted you…"

"Don't…you don't have to explain anything to me, I understand you don't want me and I accept that just don't give me some stupid cover up excuse I'm not interested." Hermione interrupted him.

"It's not like that, every time your with me your in danger, you was almost killed because of me." Edward told her.

Hermione glared at him, "No I wasn't I was nearly killed because I went to fight Greyback on my own, it was my doing. And sorry to burst your bubble but I have been in danger since I got at this school. There are many things here that can go wrong, or can attack me. Every year me Ron and Harry have done something potentially dangerous and we have learnt from that, so I do know how to look after my self."

Edward stared at her for a few seconds, "You can't protect yourself from my kind." he whispered, thinking back to the time James, Victoria and Laurent had tortured her in front of him and his family

Hermione looked down sighing, "I know." she whispered.

"I did this for your own good, I know that I hurt you and I am really sorry and I hope you will be able to accept that. Maybe we can not start afresh but be friends?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him and considered it for a moment before she spoke, "I will accept your apology, but I don't think that it's a good idea if we were friends. I don't want to sound like a right cow or anything but, its took me weeks to get used to you not being around, and if we become friends I just know I will begin to fall for you again and I don't want to go through that. Besides your leaving tomorrow, and you said your not coming back so I don't see any point." she explained to him.

Edward stared at her and nodded, "I understand" he said, "have a nice life." he whispered before he left.

Hermione led back down on the bed, she closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh.

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the boys dormitory stairs to find Ginny waiting for him.<p>

"Your all packed?" she asked him, Harry nodded while making his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "good its time to meet Hermione and then go to the feast, Ron's already gone."

"Well I guess we better hurry up then before Ron eats all the food." he joked.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny walked into the hospital wing and walked up to Hermione who was all dressed and ready to attend the feast.<p>

Hermione smiled as they walked over to her and turned around to speak to Madam Promfrey, "I'm ready to leave now Madam Promfrey."

She looked up and nodded, "Make sure you return back tonight Miss Granger." she told her.

"I will." Hermione replied she turned and walked out with her two friends.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall and saw Ron waving at them pointing at the three seats he had saved.<p>

"Hey Hermione you feeling okay?" Ron asked as they all sat down.

"Much better thanks." she replied.

"Ahem." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up; the entire hall fell silent. "Before we all delve into our delicious feast, I think there is one more think I have to announce. That is this years House Cup, the points where added up and this are as they stand, in fourth place with 257 points; is Ravenclaw (The Ravenclaws cheered). In third place with 342 points; is Slytherin(some Slytherins clapped but the rest of them glared over at the Gryffindor table). In second place with 349 points is Hufflepuff." After that the Gryffindor table burst into loud cheers, "and so in first place with 356 points is Gryffindor." he said, Dumbledore clapped his hands and Gryffindor flags appeared hanging from the large ceiling, "Now let the feast begin." he sat down and the plates in the Great Hall began to fill with different kinds of foods.

"I'm so glad we won the cup this year." Hermione said while putting some gravy on her mashed potatoes.

"Me to I hated it when Slytherin beat us last year it should have been ours as well." Ginny said sending Harry and Ron a playful glare.

Harry grinned, "hey don't blame us it wasn't our fault."

Ron laughed and quickly swallowed the mouth full of food before speaking, "It was that git's fault really Hermione."

"It was really all of your faults, but mainly Snapes, be believed Malfoy's stupid lies about how you both cursed him on purpose and he tried to defend himself, which earned you both to lose us 150 points each" Ginny huffed, "putting us in third place."

"Well he always takes Malfoy's side other us." Harry said while picking up another piece of chicken.

"That's strange, the Cullen's aren't here." Ginny said looking down the table.

"They probably don't need to be" Hermione told her before lowing her voice, "they don't eat remember."

"Oh yeah." Ginny said.

"Edward came to see me." Hermione blurted out quietly.

"What?" the three of them said.

"What did he want?" Ron asked.

Hermione lowered her knife and fork before answering, "Just wanted to say sorry and asked if we could be friends."

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"That I accept his apology but I didn't think it was a good idea for us to be friends, plus he is leaving tomorrow and said he wasn't coming back so I didn't see the point." she quickly explained.

"True there would hardly be any point in that, so does that mean all of them are leaving?" Ginny asked now cutting up a piece of chocolate cake and placing it on her plate along with a scoop of ice-cream.

"Alice and Jasper are staying. Rosalie and Emmett are leaving but I don't know about Carlisle or Esme." Hermione told her.

"I like Alice, even though she can seem a bit weird sometimes." Ginny said.

"That's Alice for you." she said while piling some strawberry ice-cream in a bowl.

"So got anything planned for the holidays?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Nothing much really, mum and dad might take me on holiday again as usual hopefully it won't be another skiing trip." she said, shuddering at the thought.

"Not to fond of the snow?" Harry laughed.

"Not really, plus I never got the hang of it." she smiled while eating a spoonful of ice-cream.

"I'm not surprised strapping pieces of wood on your feet in unnatural Hermione." Ron said with his mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Ron that is flippin' gross don't talk with your mouth full." Ginny said giving him a disgusting rolled his eyes at her and continued to eat.

Another half an hour past and everyone was beginning to feel full and tired. Every now and then groups of students began to get up and leave the Great Hall to go back to their dormitories.

"So shall we get going then? Early start tomorrow." Ginny said.

Harry sighed and looked away without answering her, Ginny looked a bit confused and turned to Hermione who gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah I guess so." Ron answered after a minute or two.

All four of them got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione suddenly stopped while walking up stairs when she remembered she needed to go back to the Hospital Wing. Ginny turned around and gave her a questioning look."I have to go back and see Madam Promfrey." she said.

Ron and Harry also stopped and turned around, "Do you want us to go with you?" Ron asked.

"No its okay I'll meet you in the common room." she said and began to walk away down the steps.

She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her and saw Ginny following smiled, "you don't have to come you know."

"I know but I want to." she said, she looked at Hermione and smiled, then she opened her mouth to say something but stopped and looked down again.

"Ginny what's the matter? I know you just didn't come to keep me company." Hermione said she wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders, "What's bugging you?"

"It's Harry." she whispered.

"Ahh, what about him?" she asked.

"Well I don't know really but this week he has just become a bit distant and seems upset a bit, I don't know if I have done anything or if it's something else? I hate seeing him like that." she said.

Hermione thought about it for a minute and then smiled, "Don't worry Ginny Harry is fine, it's not you that has upset him."

Ginny stopped walking and turned to her, "I don't understand"

"It's because Harry hates the holidays because he has to spend it with the Dursley's even though he gets invited to the Burrow he still hates going there. But what he doesn't know is that he isn't going there, Sirius and Remus have a house and plan on surprising him when he gets off the train." Hermione explained to her.

Ginny's expressions softened, "woah that's amazing he is going to be so happy and surprised, but its also mean making him think they haven't got a house yet."

Hermione chuckled and they both carried on walking towards the Hospital Wing, "I know but you cant tell him."

"I won't and besides why wasn't I told about this?" she asked.

"Well I thought Ron would of told you really but Sirius told us not to tell anyone, the less anyone knew the more surprised he will be." she told her.

"Oh well that does make sense." Ginny laughed as she pushed the doors open.

"Ah Miss Granger you're here, just have a seat on the bed and I will just get the cream." Madam Promfrey said as soon as they walked through the sat down on the bed and Ginny sat down beside her.

"Does it hurt anymore when she puts that stuff on?" Ginny asked.

"Not really anymore, it does sting a bit but not much." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded her head and looked over to see Madam Promfrey walking towards them again, "Okay then Miss Granger this shall be the last of it, Miss Weasley please can you hold her shirt up at the back for me while I apply the cream." she asked, Ginny nodded and jumped off the bed and walked around Hermione and pulled up her top and held it up.

5 minutes of Madam Promfrey applying the cream, she told them both she was done and that Hermione was free to Ginny and Hermione made there way back to the common room to only find Ron waiting up for them.

"Sorry Gin, Harry looked knackered I told him to get an early night." Ron said. Ginny sighed, "It's okay, well I guess I'm going to head up now coming Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, they both said goodbye to Ron and headed up to their gave Ginny a hug, "He will be okay tomorrow Ginny." she whispered in her ear.

She nodded slightly and the both got into their beds and pulled back the hangings.


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

Epilogue

"I swear my trunk gets heavier every time I have to carry it" Ron moaned as he pulled his trunk in one hand and an empty bird cage in the other.

Harry and Hermione looked over their shoulders and stopped walking so Ron could catch up to them. Harry laughed at the sight of Ron once he caught up; he stopped by the side of Hermione and huffed, grabbing the stitch in his side.

"Oh Ron it's not that heavy besides the train is just over there" Hermione chuckled at him, she turned to look at him but caught the sight of Edward walking with Alice and Jasper just a few yards behind them, she quickly looked away and focused her attention on Ron's empty bird cage. "Where's Pig?" she wondered pointing to the cage.

"I let him fly home, he would only end up annoying us, Crookshanks (he pointed to Hermione's cat basket) and Hedwig (pointing towards her)" Ron told her Hermione smiled and waved her wand over his, Harry's and her own trunk and they all gradually became lighter.

"Wow thanks Hermione." Ron and Harry said together.

Hermione smiled at them both, "well come on then let's go find a compartment, is Luna and Ginny meeting us on the train."

"Yeah and Neville too I think." Harry said as they all walked towards the back of the train. They found an empty compartment near the back and started to load their trunks and Pig's cage on the luggage racks. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and she flew up to Harry's trunk and settled down on there, while he put her cage next to Pig's. Ron Hermione and Harry settled down on the seats making themselves comfortable for the long journey ahead. Hermione put the cat basket on the floor and let Crookshanks out who jumped up and curled up on Hermione's lap.

Ginny, Luna and Neville arrived 10 minutes later, Harry and Ron got up and helped them to put their trunks away. Before they sat down Neville pulled something out of his pocket, "Anyone up for a few games of Exploding Snap?" he asked. The boys agreed but the girls didn't want to play so they all sat together in the corner to talk while the boys played.

"Does Harry still not know about you know what?" Ginny whispered; referring to Sirius and Remus.

Hermione looked around and saw that the boys were too engrossed in their game to listen to them, "No and he wasn't that happy that they weren't here this morning either he thinks he won't see them till September now." She whispered back. A little jolt of the train made the girls look out of the window to see Hogsmeade station slowly disappearing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry look out the window to with a sad look then turned back to pay attention to the game again.

"I can't believe we have been at Hogwarts six years and next year is my last." Hermione said.

"I know it's strange for me that I've been here five years and next year might be my last." Ginny said.

"I'm sure you and Luna did good, I mean you did study loads so that has to count for somthing." Hermione reassured her.

"True I thought my head was going to explode with how much work I put in." Ginny laughed.

"Lets hope it was all worth it." Luna said.

"It will be." Hermione told them with a smile.

"Well the good thing is, if we do move up, at least we will still be 17 when we leave." Luna said.

Ginny looked at her and laughed, "Never thought about that, thats a good thing i suppose, wouldn't bother moving up a year if i was still underage."

Hermione and Luna agreed with her and started to talk about what they were to get up to in the summer holidays.

A few hours later the compartment door opened and an old little witch came in.

"Anything off the food trolley my dears?" she asked politely, pushing the trolley nearer the door. Each of them got up in turn to get a few snacks and a drink to fill them up for the rest of the journey.

"How long do you think we have left to go?" Ron asked.

"Round about an hour and a half." Hermione answered

"Great." Harry muttered.

"Cheer up Harry." Ron said playfully punching Harry in the arm.

"Cheer up about what? Ugh! I can't believe Sirius! We haven't spoken properly for weeks, least he could do was talk to me." Harry said angrily.

"He might have been busy?" Ginny suggested.

"Busy with what?" he glared.

"I don't know." Ginny whispered looking away from him.

"Don't worry Harry things will be okay and work out trust me." Hermione told him with a smile. Harry looked at her and sighed he sat back and began to stoke Hedwig who flew down and sat on his arm when she saw her master looking upset.

Hermione stood up and put Crookshanks down on her seat, "I'll just be a minute going to the ladies room." She explained, everybody nodded and said okay while she made her way out of the compartment and walked towards the toilet.

After a few minutes she came out and jumped. Edward was leaning against the wall opposite the girl's toilet smiling at her. "Hello" he said straightening up.

"Hi." She said quietly, she looked around, "are you waiting for someone?" she asked. Edward nodded, "Okay, I'll just go then." She said and started to walk away. Edward quickly reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"What are you doing?" she glared pulling her arm away from him.

"I was waiting for you" he said calmly.

"What? Why?" she asked looking a bit shocked.

"I wanted to talk to you before we reached Kings Cross." He said.

"Don't you think we said all we needed to say in the Hospital Wing?" she said

"Probably but I still want to talk to you, follow me." He said walking off towards an empty compartment he found.

Hermione sighed but followed him ignoring her better judgement. Once inside the compartment Edward closed the door and shut the blinds so the sunlight didn't shine through.

"Well you wanted to talk. So talk." Hermione said bossily.

Edward chuckled, "Okay, so how are you?" he asked.

Hermione frowned at this question, "I'm fine...you?" she asked just to be polite.

Edward smiled, "I'm fine also, I'm glad you're well again after that attack."

Hermione nodded. "Where are the others?" she asked

"Esme and Carlisle are in the Staff compartments and Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper are in a compartment of their own probably needed to be alone with each other for a while." Edward told her.

"Oh, well is that it? Did you just tell me to come here so you could ask how I was? Because if so I better get going Ginny will wonder where I am." She said not really caring if she sounded rude.

Edward stepped closer to her making Hermione gasp a little. "I wanted to say goodbye properly and to apologise for everything I have put you through this year."

"It's fine." She whispered trying to not look into his eyes.

"Hermione..." he said quietly lowering his head making her look up and he quickly captured her lips in a kiss.

Hermione pushed him of her straight away and moved towards the door glaring at him before she left she turned to look at him, "Don't you dare try that again Edward Cullen, we are over! You wanted that it was your decision and I went along with it even though it killed me inside. I've finally learnt to live without you so don't you dare try that again otherwise I will curse you into oblivion, stay away from me!" she shouted and then ran out of the room, angry tears escaping from her eyes.

Before she got to her compartment another door opened and Alice came out enveloping Hermione in a tight hug.

"I saw the whole thing, I'm so sorry Hermione he is one big git! Just ignore him you're a strong girl you don't need him." She whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled, "thank you Alice." She whispered, Hermione pulled out of the hug and wiped her tears away, "Ugh he makes me so angry I finally move on with my life and he does that."

"I know I know. It will be okay, he won't be here next year it will just be me and Jazz, just go back to your friends have a good summer and then you can come back to school and grow grey hair again because I know you will be stressing and studying for your exams." Alice joked.

Hermione laughed and slapped her arm, "I do not stress that much that my hair turns grey."

"I beg to differ." Alice giggled, she gave Hermione one last hug before she went back into her compartment.

Everybody looked at her when she walked back into her compartment.

"Where have you been? We thought you got lost we were just about to send out a search party for you." Harry said; he looked like he was in a better mood than he was in when she left.

"Sorry." She bent down and picked Crookshanks up and sat down, "I bumped into Alice and we got talking."

"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying" Ginny said and everybody looked at her with a worried expression.

Hermione waved her off, "No I'm fine honest, Alice just wouldn't stop making me laugh is all." She lied.

"Okay then." Ginny said, she sat back and dropped her head on Harry's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

The last half an hour of the journey went by quickly and the train came to a stop. They all got up and they boys started to pull down everybody's trunks from the rack while Ginny helped Hermione to put a reluctant Crookshanks back into his cage. He finally went in after Ginny gave him a huge push and Hermione slammed the door closed. She looked around to Harry who had already put Hedwig in her cage and was holding Hermione's trunk out for her, she quickly took it off him gave him a quick thanks and opened the door to get off the train. She waited for them all to get off the train before walking to the wall to get off Platform 9¾.

Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville went through first, before the other 2 could walk through Harry heard someone shout his name. He turned around and saw Sirius and Remus coming up behind him, he waited for them to come closer before throwing them both a glare.

"Woah what's with the death glares pup?" Sirius asked ruffling his hair.

"You know why, I haven't seen or talked to you for ages where were you this morning to see me off? I thought I wasn't going to see you again till September." Harry told them.

"We're sorry pup we had a lot of things to do, and don't worry you will be seeing us every day now." Remus grinned.

"What?" he said looking shocked at the answer he was given.

"What he means is that you're coming with us and never seeing them Dursley's again, unless you want to which I doubt." Sirius said with a huge grin.

"What you have a house?" he said.

Both Remus and Sirius nodded, but were surprised when Harry hit them both.

"Ow! I thought this was when you should be happy pup not bloody hit us." Sirius joked.

"I am happy, god! But you could of told me I've been dreading going back to them! But wow I don't know what to say." Harry said he pulled them both into a hug.

"Well you could hurry your little butt along there we have a lot of unpacking to do you know." Sirius said.

"Right yes! Let's go, wow, oh Hermione" he turned around and pulled her into a hug, "Have a great summer, remember write to me and I'll see if you can come up and visit sometime in the holidays." Harry told her letting her go.

Hermione smiled, "don't worry I will write and that sounds great I can't wait." Hermione told him.

Harry walked over to Sirius and Remus who shrunk his luggage so it fit in his pocket they all held onto each other and with a small pop they disapparated.

Hermione smiled and walked through the wall. She looked around and saw Ron and Ginny already leaving with their family they looked around and both waved at her she waved back and began looking for her mum and dad.

Five minutes later she found her dad standing on his own with a lost expression on his face; she bounced up to him smiling and gave him a hug. She looked up at his worried expression and frowned, "Dad what's wrong? Where's mum?" she asked.

He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Your mums fallen ill Hermione she is in Hospital."

She gasped loudly and tears flooded her eyes, "What's wrong with her?"

He closed his eyes before answering, "She has cancer." He whispered.

**I know :( i sorry but this is the end of this story and im sorry about the clifhanger **

**there is a sequal out tho! it will be up soon as ive got a couple of chapters written already it will be called Holding On so keep an eye out for it**

**and sooooorrry again for the huge wait! college work got on top of me**

**hope you like this chapter :) please review & plus if you have any ideas that you want to go into the next story please let me know :) xx**


	25. AN New Story!

A/N**- sorry not a chapter :(**

**just a quick note to sayy that the seqeul is now up! the first chapter is written and the second one will be one shortly **

**it is called Holding On :) go check it out pleasssse x**


End file.
